


Comic Shop Heroes

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Comics AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, comic shop au, fox!alya - Freeform, turtle!nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: When Nino falls for the co-owner of a new comic book shop, he enlists the help of his best friend, Marinette, for wingman support. Meanwhile, superhero team Ladybug and Tortuga are surprised to find two new heroes dancing along the Paris skyline.Mature Rating starts around Chapter Twenty.





	1. Accidents

Nino grabbed a croissant and a peck on the cheek from Sabine as he rushed through the bakery. He snagged a handful of chocolate chip cookies before he was taking the stairs two at a time and pushing through the living room door. He practically leapt up the second set of stairs and pushed open the trap door with a flourish.

“Marinette, it's your lucky day—Aaaaaack!”

There was a screech followed by a pillow hitting him the face and Nino promptly fell back down the stairs.

“Are you dead?” 

Nino groaned, brushing crumbled cookies off his clothes. “I think I only wish I was.”

“Good,” Marinette sniffed, coming down the steps and pulling her clothes into place.

“Good I’m not dead or good that I wish I was dead?”

“Both.” She reached a hand out and pulled her best friend to his feet. “I’m beginning to think you are doing that on purpose to get a peek.”

Nino scoffed. “You’re pretty and all, Mari, but I’ve seen you naked before.”

“What?! When?!”

“Uh, we took baths together, like, all the time.” Nino rolled his eyes. “Besides, I totally met the love of my life today.”

“We were three so that absolutely doesn’t count, and love of your life, you say?” Marinette led the way over to the couch, curling her legs under her as she sat. “Do tell me more.”

Nino’s eyes lit up and he dropped down to the couch. “She is so gorgeous and funny and has an awesome body and seems really smart and reads comics and I’m pretty sure she could kick my ass.”

“Wow, so just, like, your whole ‘perfect woman’ checklist, huh?”

“And more.” 

Marinette giggled at his lovesick expression. “And you asked her out?”

“No.”

“Did you find out her name at least?”

“You see...”

“Is this an actual real person or did you drink five energy drinks in a row again and hallucinate?”

Nino threw his hands up in the air. “That was one time! And I was going to ask her what her name was when she was ringing me up, but…I chickened out. I completely chickened out. And if you have ever loved me, you will go back with me and find out her name and if she has a boyfriend.”

“Wait, back up, go back where? She works in a store?”

“The new comic book shop that opened up on Rue Descartes.”

Marinette brightened. “The one with the Ladybug and Tortuga mural on the side?”

“Yeah…yeah! I should go there as Tortuga and talk to her. I bet she would love that!”

“That would not be wise, Master.” Wayzz floated up from Nino’s backback that had been tossed to the floor in his fall. “The miraculous are meant to be used to help people.”

“I would be helping her realize she loves me,” Nino grinned. Wayzz sighed but nuzzled his charge’s cheek fondly.

“How about we try going as Marinette and Nino first? If that doesn’t work, we could always stop in one night after patrol and tell them we enjoy the art.” Marinette stood up, slipping her feet into a pair of pink ballet flats. “Tikki,” she called. “Wanna go play matchmaker for Nino?”

Tikki glided through the trapdoor and down the stairs. “Of course! Maybe then he will stop trying to catch you while you’re getting dressed.”

“It was an accident!”

___________________________________________________

 

“Thanks, have a great day!” Adrien pushed the cash drawer closed with a flourish as a customer walked out the door. He turned to Alya. “Isn’t this great?! This has been the best day!”

“Calm down, dork,” Alya grinned to take the sting out of her words. “We still have a lot of work to do.”

“But we’re really doing it, you know? We made this happen.” He looked around the small shop happily. “I can’t believe I own a comic book store.”

“Half a comic book store,” Alya corrected, her eyes never straying from her laptop screen. 

“Three-fourths, if we’re going to be super technical.”

“Just go ahead and dig that hole, rich boy.”

Adrien had the decency to look half ashamed. “Anyway…” He took a quick look around to make sure the store was empty. “Do you want to see if we can find them tonight? I was hoping they would stop by when they saw the mural but it’s been a week.”

“I think we can give it a little more time. I, for one, am exhausted. As soon as we close, I am going home to take a bubble bath, eat quite possibly an entire pizza, and read some kind of mindless fan fiction, most likely all at the same time.” Alya rubbed the bridge of her nose, making her glasses lift into her eyebrows. “Why are we staying open until 7 anyway?”

“To give people who work a full day a chance to come by and pick up some delightful reading material.” Adrien busied himself with straightening stacks of books that didn’t actually need to be straightened. He shot Alya a triumphant look when the bell above the door chimed and two potential customers strolled in.

“Welcome to Miraculous Comics! Can I help you find anything today?”

“We’re just going to look around…first…” Marinette’s response trailed off when she laid eyes on the man behind the counter. He was tall, blonde, and giving her the most adorable grin. She felt her heart stutter a few beats and her face flush. She quickly turned to Nino who was craning his neck around her. “Why didn’t you warn me that he is so gorgeous?” she hissed.

Nino spared a glance to the man who now seemed unsure of what to do. “Oh yeah, he’s pretty,” he whispered back. “I was more concerned about my future wife.”

“I’m going to go down the street and grab a coffee. You want one?” Alya stood up from her desk, stretching. 

Upon finally seeing his crush, Nino swiftly jabbed Marinette in the side with his elbow to get her attention. She had been sneaking glances at the blonde man from under her bangs and yelped in surprise, stepping back and knocking over a standing rack filled with paperbacks. Trying to catch the rack from hitting the ground, Marinette found herself flipping in the air and landing flat on her back, breath rushing out of her, paperback books raining down.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Adrien was around the counter and squatting down beside her. 

“Mari, I’m so sorry!” Nino was on his knees, helping her into a sitting position.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? How many fingers am I holding up?” Alya held up a hand.

“Four…five?” Marinette answered, a little dazed.

“Does a thumb count as a finger?” Adrien asked, glancing over at Alya’s spread hand.

“I don’t know,” Marinette held a hand up to her head. “Ow.”

“Please don’t sue us,” Alya said. “I mean, you really can’t sue us, I don’t think. You could sue him. Maybe you should sue him.” She gestured towards Nino. “Why did you push her anyway?”

“I, uh, I didn’t, uh…I mean, I did but it wasn’t a push. It was, uh…” Nino stumbled over his words, face growing red.

“It was an accident,” Marinette interjected. 

“And you’re sure you’re okay?” Adrien questioned, concern lacing his voice. 

Marinette flushed. He was so close she could smell him. She couldn’t put a name to his scent but she was a fan. She could feel her face heat up. “I’m fine. Just really embarrassed.”

Adrien laughed then. “Don’t be! You should have seen me when we were moving stuff in. I thought it would be cool to jump on the counter and slide over.” Adrien paused until Marinette looked up at him. “It was not cool. It was not cool at all. I was limping for three days.” He chuckled again.

“I have the video to prove it.” Alya stood, dusting imaginary dirt off her pants. She held out a hand to Marinette who took it gratefully. “I’m Alya Cesaire, co-owner of this shop.”

“I’m Marinette and this is Nino.” Marinette grabbed Nino’s arm to pull him in closer to the conversation. “He was in earlier and made the place sound so cool that we had to come back.”

“It’s cool here,” Nino squeezed out, awkwardly.

“We try to be cool, I guess,” Alya smiled, eyeing the blushing man. “That dork is my partner, Adrien.” She motioned to the blonde man who was righting the fallen rack.

‘Adrien. His name is Adrien,’ Marinette thought dreamily.

‘Partner? Romantic or business or both? Marinette, you are supposed to be wingmanning!’ Nino thought furiously at his best friend.

“Hi.” Adrien held his hand out to shake Nino’s and then turned to Marinette. She shook his hand quickly but firmly, noting the thick silver ring on his right hand, the metal cool against her skin. Marinette looked up to see Adrien’s eyes, radiant green, and felt her face flush again. This was getting ridiculous. A fallen book by her foot grabbed her attention.

“Oh no! Let me get all of these up.” She reached down and picked up the closest book, wincing when she saw the bent cover. “I’ll pay for any of the damages. Well, we’ll pay for them,” she glared at Nino.

“That would be nice,” Alya replied while Adrien interjected, “Don’t worry about it!”

The four made quick work of filling the rack back up and Marinette carried the small stack of damaged books to the counter.

“You really don’t need to buy these. It was an accident,” Adrien argued.

“That’s not a good business practice.” Marinette had meant to come off cheeky but her voice was too quiet, too meek. 

Adrien frowned. “No, I guess it isn’t.”

“If you insist on buying them, why don’t we do them at half off?” Alya countered. “Win, win.”

“Deal.” Marinette held her hand out to Nino expectantly. He sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing her his debit card. She gave it to Adrien, heat flashing up her arm when their fingers touched.


	2. New Heroes

“Do you think that guy is her business partner or her partner in a romantic sense?” Tortuga widened his force shield as a bolt of energy almost slid past him. 

“Now?! We’re doing this now?” Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the shield but missed her target. The akuma roared in rage and sent another bolt on energy at the heroes. 

Tortuga grunted and pushed forward. “They didn’t seem all that romantic to me.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the angered akuma. Apparently someone had pissed off the manager at the electric plant and he wanted everyone to know about it.

“You aren’t answering. Does that mean you think they were romantic?” Tortuga dodged another bolt. “What if they’re dating? What if they’re married?! My life is over.”

“Yes it is. Now give me your miraculous!” The akuma reached out a hand towards the turtle hero, who parried it away with his shield. 

“Dude, I was so not talking to you.”

Ladybug took the opportunity to sneak around the back of the akuma and lift the ID badge hanging from his belt. She snapped it in half, releasing the black butterfly. She caught it swiftly in her compact, cleansed it, and let it fly free. “No more evildoing for you. Bye-bye, little butterfly,” she crooned as the glowing creature floated away.

She moved to help Tortuga with the confused victim when she heard clapping. Two silhouetted figures stood on the rooftop ledge above. The clapping figure had glowing green eyes and teeth that glinted in the moonlight. “I have to say, that performance was absolutely electrifying.”

Ladybug moved herself warily between the newcomers and her partner and the plant manager. “What do you want?”

“Nothing quite so shocking as that guy.” Both figures leapt down from the ledge to land on even ground with the trio. 

The comedian, as he obviously thought of himself, was tall and blonde and apparently a leather cat. Black ears protruded from his wild hair and a black mask covered eyebrows to nose. His eyes were disconcertingly green with slit pupils. The rest of his suit looked like dark leather, complete with a tail. There was a gold bell at his neck. ‘He’s a house cat,’ Marinette thought with an internal giggle.

His partner was obviously female and wrapped in dark oranges, browns, and creams. Her hair went from brown to white at the tips and she held a staff in one hand. Golden eyes were calm and assessing behind her mask. She was fox-themed, Marinette realized with a start.

Ladybug felt Tortuga at her back. “I sent the guy downstairs,” he murmured.

“Good call,” she replied. 

The four studied each other for a minute before Catboy stepped forward, grasping Ladybug’s hand.

“Chat Noir, at your service, My Lady.” He bowed dramatically before raising his head and flashing her a wink. She pulled her hand back quickly. Her earrings had warmed against her lobes when he’d taken her hand and the effect was disconcerting. 

“I’m Vixen.” The fox woman held out her hand and Ladybug shook it. It was a firm handshake, almost challenging but not quite. Vixen offered her hand to Tortuga, who waited a few seconds before reciprocating. 

“I’m Ladybug and this is-“

“Tortuga,” Vixen supplied. “Yeah, we’ve been watching you guys for a while now.” 

An awkward silence filled the air. “Wow, that came off creepy. I didn’t mean it to be creepy,” Vixen laughed nervously. “We’ve just been really excited to finally meet and help the heroes of Paris.”

“Yes, it’s meow-velous to finally meet you mask to mask,” Chat Noir grinned.

“Dude.” Ladybug honestly couldn’t tell if Tortuga was impressed or annoyed with the newcomers. 

BEEP.

The red heroine’s hand flew to her ear. “Hate to cut this short but we’ve got to run. We should meet up soon though and discuss this.” She vaguely motioned her hand between them all. 

“Any time, any place for you,” Chat Noir leaned into her personal bubble and Ladybug quickly stepped back. Her whole suit seemed to buzz around her.

“Duuuude,” Tortuga said again, drawing it out a bit. 

BEEP.

“Do you know the new comic shop on Rue Descartes?” Ladybug asked.

“The one with the amazing mural,” Tortuga interjected.

Vixen tried to not to smile. “Miraculous Comics or something?”

“Yes. Let’s meet on the roof tomorrow night at 9. We can talk more then.”

“Until we meet again,” Chat Noir smiled, reaching out.

BEEP.

“Gotta go!” Ladybug cast her yo-yo and swung away. Tortuga gave the two new heroes one last glance and then called up his shield and stepped on it like hoverboard. He gave a two-fingered salute and glided away.

Chat Noir’s eyes had followed the swinging red girl until he couldn’t make her out anymore. Vixen bumped his shoulder affectionately. “You really need to cool it.”

“I can’t help it.” He finally wrenched his eyes away from the skyline. “When I touched her, it was like I was suddenly whole. I think I’m in love.”

“I think you’re delusional. Besides, are you already over the clumsy girl that messed up all those books earlier? You talked about her for an hour.”

“Oh yeah, she was cute.” He debated for a second. “Why not both?”

Vixen laughed and punched him in the arm. “Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_______________________________

 

Marinette had barely landed on Nino’s balcony when Tikki dropped her transformation and fluttered about in frenzy.

“It was him! It was Plagg!”

Tortuga joined Marinette and dropped his transformation. Tikki ambushed Wayzz as soon as he materialized.

“Did you feel them? It was Plagg and Trixx!”

Wayzz disentangled himself from the other kwami and floated to the counter to nibble on a bit of crusty baguette he had from earlier. Tikki dropped in an impatient huff beside him. She knew pushing him would only make him hold out longer.

Marinette offered her irritated kwami a cookie. “Are you saying they have miraculous like us?”

“Yes!” Tikki nodded eagerly. “The Black Cat miraculous has been lost for decades.”

“Which was probably for the best,” Wayzz added quietly.

“Wayzz!” Tikki admonished. “How can you say that? I know you and Plagg don’t exactly get along…”

“Wayzz not agreeing with someone? I’m shocked.” Nino gave his kwami a reassuring head rub. “Seriously though, what’s the deal?” 

“He’s caused the death of thousands of people. People we are meant to protect.”

“He couldn’t help who is his holder was. None of us can.” Tikki was back up in the air as if she had too much energy to expel. “Just like Nooroo can’t help being tied to Hawkmoth now.”

“I think we’re going to need a history lesson.” Marinette settled herself in Nino’s recliner, curling up. “All I remember Master Fu saying about the Black Cat was that it had been lost a long time ago. And for some reason, I thought the Fox miraculous had been destroyed.”

“That is troubling,” Wayzz conceded. “As far as we knew, the Fox had been destroyed.”

“So these guys are just copycats?” Nino asked, stretching out along the couch, dislodging miscellaneous gaming controllers, books, and empty soda bottles.

“No!” Tikki responded vehemently. “It was really Plagg. I know it. I could feel it.”

“How?”

“Plagg and I were created together. Unlike any of the other miraculous, we were meant to always be a pair. The Ladybug and the Black Cat are two halves of a whole.”

“Is that why your magic kept freaking out on me when he got too close? You could feel your other half?” Marinette held out her hand and Tikki finally settled down into it. Her big eyes were sad.

“It’s been so long since we were together. Plagg’s last holder was…not a good man. He abused his power and our holders were pitted against each other and…” The red kwami’s voiced trailed off. 

“And his holder killed yours,” Wayzz finished. “He burned her body until you barely got away with the earrings. He tried to destroy you.”

“But that wasn’t Plagg’s fault,” Tikki cried, but her voice had lost the conviction it held before.

“Can we trust them?” Nino’s voice was soft in the darkened room, only the light from the kitchen stove illuminating the apartment. 

“Only time will tell,” Wayzz replied, landing lightly on Nino’s chest. “I would advise caution in your dealings with them until we know more. I am very curious as to where the Fox has been if not destroyed.”

Marinette suddenly felt exhausted. It was a lot to take in. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Like you even have to ask,” Nino replied, his eyes closed. “Take the bed. I’m too comfortable to move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek :) Hoping to get character designs posted soon to go along with the story.


	3. Second Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. It started off with an idea at work yesterday and snowballed from there. I was blown away by the awesome comments. You guys are the best!

“Nino’s?” Sabine asked, following her daughter as she rushed up the stairs to her room.

“Yeah, I forgot he got a new phone and now his charger doesn’t work for my phone and my phone had, like, 3 percent battery life left so I couldn’t set an alarm.” Marinette was a whirlwind, shedding clothes and replacing them with cleaner pieces. “Sorry I didn’t call.”

“We just worry when we don’t hear from you.”

“I know, Maman. I’m sorry.” Marinette paused to give her mother a quick hug. “I’ll try to do better.”

“That’s all I ask.” Sabine lifted Marinette’s messenger bag from the floor and slid it on her daughter’s shoulder. “Now hurry! You don’t want to be late for class.”

Marinette raced out of the bakery and down the three blocks until she reached the Agreste Fashion and Design Institute. She had just started her last year majoring in fashion design with a heavy dose of textiles and ornamentation. She was half excited about finally being done with her education and half terrified of figuring out what she was supposed to do once she graduated. 

As she settled into her first class with a couple of minutes to spare, Marinette’s mind drifted. Maybe it was time to move out and find her own place. Nino had gotten his tiny apartment almost two years ago. Of course, Nino actually made decent money. He worked most nights at a club near the Seine and was a bike messenger by day. He had forgone any university, claiming his street smarts were more than enough for him. 

Marinette, on the other hand, received a small paycheck from her parents when she helped at the bakery on the weekends and made money on commissioned pieces, but that form of payment was unreliable at best. She never knew when the next order would come in. She could ask Nino if he wanted to move into a bigger place with her, but there was probably such a thing as spending too much time together. Besides, if Nino had his way, he would be having the comic book shop girl, Alya, as company soon.

Her mind wandered along that path to Adrien. He was certainly gorgeous and seemed genuinely nice. Maybe they could set up a double date of sorts…if he was even single. Of course he wasn’t single! What was she thinking?! Men that handsome with a good personality weren’t just on the market. There was probably a waiting list. She couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to see him again though. Maybe she could think of some reason to stop back by the store sometime soon.

“…and that is probably the best piece of advice I could give anyone wanting to go into fashion,” Marinette’s professor concluded. 

“Well, crap,” Marinette muttered.

________________________________________

Nino checked the address on the small package one more time, thanked Ladybug’s good luck that had obviously rubbed off on him, and pushed through the glass door of Miraculous Comics. 

“Special delivery,” he called. Adrien straightened up from behind the counter, holding a piece of cheese with a disgusted look on his face.

“Oh, hey!” His face brightened. “Niles, right?”

“Nino.”

Adrien popped himself in the head with the heel of his hand. “Sorry.”

Nino laughed, “No reason to beat yourself up over it, bro.” He held up the package. “Just you today or…”

“Alya had to run some errands but she should be back before the afternoon rush.”

Nino sent a discreet look around the empty shop. “When does that usually start?”

“Well, I’m not actually sure but there will hopefully be a rush?” Adrien shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know much about business. Learning on the job.”

“Ah, gotcha. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch.”

“What?” Adrien looked down to the chunk of cheese he still held in one hand. “Oh, this.” He tossed the cheese under counter. Nino handed him the package he’d been sent to deliver. Adrien glanced at the return address and tossed it under the counter with the cheese. “So did your girlfriend like the books?”

“My girlfriend?” Nino scrunched up his face. “Oh, you mean Marinette? She’s my best friend, so not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Cool cool cool.” Adrien drummed his fingers on the counter.

Nino figured he had used up as much time as he could hoping Alya would show up. “I better get going. More deliveries to make.”

“Yeah, sure.” Nino was almost to the door when Adrien spoke again. “Hey! Do you want to be my friend?”

Nino turned around, grinning.

“Holy cats, that sounded lame.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck, face flushed. “I just meant that I’m new in town and Alya is the only person I know and you seem cool. We could hang out or grab something to eat sometime?”

“Yeah, man,” Nino chuckled. He went back to the counter. “Give me your phone.” He plugged his number in and handed it back. “I gotta go finish up work. Text me later and we’ll make plans.”

When Adrien checked his phone, he found his new friend under “Nino not Niles”.  
____________________________________

“So you’re just intrinsically clumsy, huh?” Alya helped Marinette up for the second time in 24 hours.

“I’m so sorry.” Marinette juggled her portfolios back into her arms. “I’ve really got to watch where I’m going.”

“What is all this stuff?” Alya held Marinette’s bag out for a moment before shrugging it onto her own shoulder.

“I’m in my last year at the fashion institute. We have to present a seven-piece line by the end of the year and I’m pretty much drowning in prep.”

“That sounds kind of awful.” Alya motioned down the sidewalk. “Want some help getting all this home?”

“Sure, thanks. It’s only a block down. School’s really not that bad, just a lot right now. It’ll be worth it to graduate in one piece from Agreste.” Marinette missed the disgusted look cross Alya’s face. 

“Is your boyfriend in fashion too?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Marinette tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, saving her balance and portfolios at the last minute. She blushed as Alya laughed. 

“So that cute bumbling mess you came in the store with last night is just a friend?”

“Nino is my best friend, but yeah, no romantic attachments at all. Are you interested in him?”

“I don’t know,” Alya replied coyly. “It’s hard to be interested in someone you don’t really know.”

“Well, I know for a fact that he would very much like to get to know you,” Marinette grinned. “Oh! This is me.” The pair stopped in front of the bakery.

“Really? Interesting.” Alya handed Marinette’s bag to her. “Tell Bumbling Mess to ask me out sometime if he wants to get to know me.”

“Will do. Thanks again for the help.”

“No problem. Come by the store and buy some more books and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal,” Marinette smiled.

Alya turned. “You should definitely come in the morning.”

“Okay, why?”

“That’s when Adrien works and I know for a fact that he’d very much like to get to know you too.” And with that, Alya strolled down the street, leaving a gaping Marinette to pick up her jaw.  
________________________________

“So how are we going to play this tonight?” Tortuga sat on the ledge of the Miraculous Comics roof, looking out over the city.

“We find out where they came from and what their plans are. They talked about helping us,” Ladybug replied, fiddling with her yo-yo. Tikki had promised to try to keep herself in control but Marinette felt like she was covered in low voltage electricity. Her skin crawled with it.

“And she really said I should ask her out?”

“What?”

“Alya.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s what she said.”

“Nice.” Tortuga straightened up. “Here they come.”

Chat Noir landed with a soft thud, his baton shrinking and disappearing behind his back. Vixen was a few seconds behind, light on her feet. 

“My Lady, Ninja Turtle.”

“It’s Tortuga, Kitty Cat.”

“You’re both pretty, boys,” Vixen smirked.

“Why don’t we get down to it?” Ladybug took a few steps back to give her more space away from Chat Noir. “I guess we would just like to know a bit more about you, where you came from, how long you’ve been around, what your plans are, that sort of thing.”

“I want to know more about you too, Bugaboo.” Chat moved a few steps closer to lean against the wall beside Ladybug. She willed herself not to move out of stubbornness. A part of her also had to admit it soothed something inside her to have him near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for updates and art! :)


	4. Difficulties

“You just happened upon a magic ring and necklace in your attic?” Tortuga scoffed. His relaxed position against the roof ledge was misleading; Ladybug could see the tension running through him. She wondered what Wayzz had told him about the other two kwamis to have him so on edge.

“It doesn’t sound as cool when you say it like that,” Chat Noir argued. He had taken a seat, with his back to the roof access door. Ladybug stayed standing but was still close enough that Chat could reach out and touch her leg if he tried. “And I never said they were in the attic. I said I found them in my house.”

“The point is that you weren’t chosen. You found the miraculous and just decided you were going to play superhero. That’s not how it works.”

‘Watch it, Nino, your Wayzz is showing,’ Marinette thought glibly. 

“Chosen or not, here we are.” Vixen glanced over at Tortuga, a haughty expression on her face. “What are you, the Miraculous police?”

“He’s the Guardian,” Ladybug replied before her partner could. “So, yeah, if there was a such thing, he’d be the Miraculous police.”

“I’m the protector of all the inactive miraculous. I’m the one who chooses the holder when the situation warrants one.” Tortuga was now standing straight in his Guardian pose that Marinette liked to tease him about. She wouldn’t tease him tonight though. Something was different in him since the other two had shown up.

“And you chose yourself? That doesn’t seem very fair.” Chat got to his feet but stayed against the door.

“The previous Guardian chose me, but he’s gone now,” Ladybug answered. “Circumstances called for Tortuga to become the new Guardian.” It had been over a year since Master Fu had been murdered at his place of business, since Nino found his body two days after the fact while making a delivery. Someone had come after the remaining Miraculous and Wayzz had been forced to shield and hide the powerful jewels from the attacker as he watched his master die. 

Marinette could clearly recall Nino’s frantic phone call. He had called her first and she made him hang up to call the police as she transformed and made it to Fu’s. As soon as Ladybug was inside, Wayzz dropped his shield and fell, revealing the box holding the remaining inactive miraculous.

“You need to take his bracelet before the others come,” Wayzz had croaked, his voice weak and tears running down his small face. “Someone has to take over. There must be a Guardian.”

“You.” Ladybug turned to Nino. “You have to do this.”

Nino’s jaw dropped. “What? No. I’m not you, Mar- Ladybug. I can’t do this.”

Everything in Marinette’s stomach threatened to crawl back up her throat as she reached down and carefully slid the bracelet off of Fu’s bloated wrist. She held her breath, the smell burning at her nostrils. Later that night she sobbed harder than she had ever cried before for the man who had chosen her, who had seen something in her that she hadn’t even seen herself all those years ago.

She held the bracelet out to Nino. “There’s no one else I trust more.”

Back in the present, Tortuga stood tall. “I think it would be for the best if you two gave your miraculous to me. I’ll protect them and if the need arises for more heroes, I can call on you.”

“Like hell,” Chat Noir spat. He looked over at Ladybug warily. She was still within reaching distance. She looked back at him, trying to keep her face blank. This was not the plan. What was Nino doing?

“I’m with the kitty,” Vixen added. “You are not taking our miraculous. You don’t want our help? Fine. Keep Paris to yourself. I’m sure Hawkmoth would prefer it that way. Less chance of losing and all.”

“Everyone just calm down,” Ladybug pleaded. “Tortuga, I think you might be acting a little hasty.”

“You don’t know what I know, Bug.” Tortuga’s eyes never left Chat Noir. “He is too dangerous to be off a leash and she shouldn’t exist.”

“You don’t even know us!” Chat threw his hands in the air, exasperated. 

“I know who gives you your power. That’s enough.”

“I think we’re done here.” Vixen stepped closer to her partner on the opposite side of Ladybug. “Let’s go.”

“Please wait. It doesn’t have to be like this.” Ladybug’s hand found her way to Chat’s shoulder and Tikki’s magic flared white hot. Chat’s eyes blew wide and both went down to their knees, still touching.

“What was that?” Chat cracked.

“What did you do to him?” Vixen demanded as she grabbed her partner’s other arm and hoisted him up. Chat’s eyes never left Ladybug’s. “Come on, Chat. Move!” She pushed and pulled him to the edge of the roof. “This sucks, you know. We really wanted to help you.” With that, she pulled both of them off the side of the roof. 

Ladybug rushed over but there was no sign of cat or fox anywhere. She turned. “What the hell was that?!”

“Can we not do this now?” Tortuga called up his glider and stepped on. 

“You are so not running away from me!” Ladybug planted one foot on the glider. “Here or your place?”

Tortuga huffed but could tell she would hunt him down sooner or later. “How about your place this time?”

“You just want somewhere you can run from.”

“I’ll come by in fifteen.”

“Fine.”

And with that, Tortuga sailed off into the darkness.  
____________

“Tortuga is such an absolute douche!” Alya made another angry pass in front of the couch. Adrien winced as she kicked the edge of his recliner before turning around and pacing the other way.

“Wayzz’s influence, no doubt,” Trixx commented, a furry blur behind her master. “He’s always been a stick in the mud.”

“Who is he to say we aren’t fit to be heroes? We’ve helped lots of people!”

“I wouldn’t say lots, necessarily,” Adrien countered. Alya glared and he shrank down a bit. “Not to say we haven’t helped anyone, but we’re still pretty new at it all.”

“So you would have been okay handing over your ring then?”

“Absolutely not! I’m not saying I agree with him, but…I don’t know, maybe he had some good points?”

“He didn’t,” Plagg interjected, stretching out languidly across Adrien’s thigh. “His kwami doesn’t like me so he’s taking it out on you.”

Trixx giggled, floating down to the arm of the couch. “Oh my, Wayzz despises Plagg with a passion.”

“What’d you do to him?” Adrien asked.

“Why do you assume I did something to him?!”

Adrien simply responded to Plagg with a pointed look.

“Oh, it isn’t entirely Plagg’s fault, to be fair. It’s partly his fault, certainly, but, personally, I think Wayzz has always been too fond of Tikki and he doesn’t like when Plagg is active because it always messes things up.” Trixx settled down in Alya’s lap once her charge finally calmed down enough to sit. 

“Who’s Tikki?” Adrien poked a finger at Plagg’s belly, the kwami rolling over to grab it lazily.

“She’s Ladybug’s kwami,” the black cat responded, his voice light but guarded.

“Yeah, let’s talk about that for a second, loverboy,” Alya interjected. “What in the world happened between you two?”

Adrien took in a big breath. “I really don’t know. It was like, like an electric current went from her to me when she touched me.”

“That may have been my fault…half my fault!” Plagg curled up, his tail flicking restlessly. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve felt Tikki. I may have been a bit…excited, for lack of a better word. I had a hard time controlling it tonight.”

“Is she your girlllllllllfriend?” Alya crooned.

“She’s…she was my everything.” Plagg picked himself up from Adrien’s lap and flitted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and (hopefully soon) character sketches for this story :)


	5. Explanations

“You were being a jerkface.” Marinette shoved a mug of coffee into Tortuga’s hand as soon as he landed on her balcony.

“Jerkface, huh? I know you have a list of other names you thought of. Give ‘em to me.”

“Butthead. Asshole. Stupid Turtle Guy.”

“Ouch. That last one was really lame.” Tortuga took a sip of the coffee, humming in appreciation.

“I want to talk to Nino,” Marinette crossed her arms and sat back in her lounger.

“You are talking to me.”

She gave him a pointed look. 

“Fine,” he huffed, dropping his transformation. 

“You, downstairs. We need privacy.” Marinette pointed at Wayzz. The green kwami eyed his master warily.

“I’d do what she says, dude.” Wayzz disappeared through the skylight. “Okay, I’m here. What’s up?”

“Don’t you ‘what’s up’ me, mister! I want you to tell me why you had such a hard on for taking Chat and Vixen’s miraculous.”

“Oh, its just ‘Chat’ now, is it? My my, we’ve gotten chummy,” Nino quipped. Marinette gave him a dark look. “Sorry. Look, Mari, Wayzz explained some stuff to me and I really don’t think it’s safe for them to be out and about.”

“This is the part when you share the ‘stuff’.”

“I don’t…you’re not…I’m the Guardian and Tortuga. You’re just Ladybug. You don’t need to know everything.”

Marinette reeled back as if he had slapped her. “I’m just Ladybug? Are you serious right now?!”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Nino replied abashed. “It’s just…I have this big responsibility now. A responsibility you forced on me, if you’ll remember.”

Anger, irritation, and frustration simmered under Marinette’s skin, but she let her friend continue.

“I know you’ve been doing this a lot longer than me, but it was always just you versus Hawkmoth. You never had to know about any of the other stuff. And that’s okay! But with Fu gone, I’ve had to learn a lot on the fly. I promise I’ll always have your back even if you don’t agree with me. No one else can protect you like I can. I just need you to trust me.” Nino slumped against the balcony railing.

“I know you’re trying to help but isn’t that what the Black Cat is literally for, to protect and assist Ladybug?” Marinette sat up in her seat. “I know things went bad in the past but this guy seems good. I think we should give him, them, a chance. You can’t say it’d be bad to have some help covering akuma attacks.”

“The last Black Cat killed the last Ladybug.”

“I know.”

Silence fell around them. Finally, Nino spoke in a small voice. “I can’t lose you. You’re the only family I’ve got left, Mari.”

Marinette rose and crossed the small balcony, wrapping her best friend in a tight hug. “I’m not going anywhere. Let’s let it sit for a few days. We can talk about it again later.”

“I should get going. I’ve got a lot of pick ups tomorrow morning.” Nino gave his eyes a quick wipe. “Wayzz, come on, dude.”

Wayzz flew up through the skylight quickly, breaking any pretense of the privacy the two had pretended to have. With a flash of yellow, Tortuga jumped off the Dupain-Cheng balcony and glided away.  
___________________________________________

Adrien was not having a good day. Alya had stayed over late, too riled up about “the dump truck of cow manure” that was Tortuga to go home at a decent hour. Plagg had been moody and despondent since the mention of Tikki and was now refusing to leave Adrien’s jacket pocket. His coffee maker decided this particular morning would be a spectacular time to become a dead piece of junk taking up space on his kitchen counter. The shipment of new comic books for the week came in dinged to hell meaning they would be short until reorders when customers came in for the new releases. And to top it all off, Adrien had stepped in a big wad of gum that had now taken up residence in the intricate grooves on the bottom of his favorite pair of shoes. 

Screw. This. Day.

He had half a mind to flip the CLOSED sign, lock the door, and stress eat his way through the jumbo container of cheese puffs Alya had hidden away behind the counter. He was contemplating his options when the bell above the door rang out.

“Hi, I don’t know if you remember me—“

“Marinette,” Adrien grinned. 

Marinette felt her face warm. No one should be allowed to be that handsome. “Y-yeah, hi, Adrien.”

“What brings you to this fine establishment on a day like today?” Adrien knew he was laying it on thick but he didn’t want to help it. This girl was too cute. 

“I brought these for you. You and Alya, of course! To apologize again about the books and the rack and, well, me just being me.” Marinette held up a white box. Adrien could see a selection of pastries through the peekaboo window. “They’re from my parents’ bakery. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I just got a selection.”

“Marry me,” Adrien winked and took the box, opening it with a flourish and selecting something buttery and covered in chocolate.

Marinette gave a forced laugh and found something very interesting to look at on the floor. “Believe me, you don’t want to marry me. You would have some very heavy duty student loans to take on.”

Adrien moaned in delight at his first bite and Marinette began to puddle on the floor.

“Student loans, smudent smoans. I would pay any amount to eat these every day.” Adrien wiped his mouth. “Should I go ahead and text Nino about our impending nuptials? I think he will be very pleased.”

Her face still burned, but Marinette could feel herself grin. “You and Nino are that close now, huh? You work fast. I think I’m seeing a pattern here.”

“I just know what I like,” Adrien shot back.

Marinette giggled nervously. “I do have a bone to pick with you.”

“And that is?”

“How could you let me buy the second volume of ‘Injustice’ without the first? I start reading and all the heroes are fighting and a bunch of people are dead and I had no idea what was going on!”

Adrien opened his mouth and then seemed to think better of it and closed it. Marinette just watched him, waiting. 

“Honestly?”

She nodded. The bell rang and a few people trickled in the door.

“Ugh, I’m going to sound like a jerk,” he sighed. “I didn’t think you would actually read them.”

“Why? Because I’m a girl?”

“No! I mean, a little? I mean, no! Alya’s a girl, so…” He glanced at her from under his eyelashes, his expression sheepish. “When you came in with Nino, I just thought you were here because he wanted to be here. I didn’t know you were into all this stuff.” He swept a hand around vaguely. 

“You assumed I wouldn’t be in to it?” Marinette grinned.

“I guess so.”

“And you know what assuming does,” she lead him.

“You’re saying I’m an ass,” he deadpanned.

“Technically, you said it.” Marinette smiled so wide her cheeks started to ache. She was glad there were no mirrors where she could see how goofy she must look. “I happen to love superheroes, thank you very much.”

“Ah, the plot thickens. Who’s your favorite superhero?”

“Easy, Spider-Man. I have a weak spot for Peter Parker.”

“She likes nerds,” Adrien catalogued aloud and was treated with another giggle. “What about real-life superheroes?”

“You mean like Ladybug and Tortuga?”

“Or any others that may have struck your fancy.”

Marinette thought for a minute. It was vain and a bit untrue to say Ladybug and even after their talk last night, she refused to name Tortuga. “There’s a new one, I think. I’ve seen him leaping around some buildings. Chat Noir, maybe? That’s what someone called him. He seems like he could be cool.”

“He definitely is,” Adrien answered quickly.

“You know him?”

“I’ve had a few run-ins with him,” he answered slower this time, as if choosing his words.

“Tell me about him.” Marinette was leaning on the counter now, her elbows supporting her.

Adrien leaned in as well. He could smell something minty on Marinette. He liked it. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything, everything, whatever.”

“In that case—“

“Can I pay for my books before you guys start making out? I’ve got somewhere to be.” A young guy held up a floppy stack of comics, irritation plain on his face.

“Oh! Sorry!” Marinette stumbled back from the counter. Adrien looked apologetic as he took the stack of books. “I need to get going anyway. Class.” She made a beeline for the door and disappeared before Adrien could reply.

He accidently on purpose bent the corner of three books when he slipped them into a bag and sent the customer on his way.  
_____________________________________

Nino had been restless when he got off work. He didn’t want to go home but he didn’t think Marinette would be in the mood to see him after last night. It had been a long day, making deliveries right up until he was rushing to get to the club for his DJ set. He should be exhausted but he wasn’t. He convinced Wayzz to transform him and made his way around the skyline of Paris until something caught his attention.

“Just leave me alone. This doesn’t have to get ugly,” a female voice growled to the howls of male laughter.

Tortuga crouched down on a ledge to get a better look. Alya stood cornered against a wall, three men bearing down on her. She gripped the strap of her messenger bag tightly, her eyes hard. Tortuga formed his shield and shot it out like a boomerang. It knocked one assailant in the head, putting him down for the count, before returning to Tortuga’s outreached hand. He landed in a superhero crouch in front of Alya, quickly dispatching a second guy with an uppercut. The third guy turned to run but Tortuga grabbed the hoodie of his jacket and flung him to the ground, effectively knocking the air out of him. He swiveled around to Alya. 

“You’re safe now, beautiful.”

And that’s when Alya punched him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	6. Fights

“What the hell, man?!” Tortuga cupped his nose, blood starting to trickle between his fingers. 

“I didn’t need your help!” 

The turtle hero gaped at her. “Did you suddenly get amnesia? Those guys were about to…well, I don’t want to think about what they were about to do. So you’re welcome.”

Alya huffed. “I was handling myself just fine.”

“You were cowering against a wall!”

“I was NOT cowering!”

“BUT YOU WILL BE!” A manic voice rose behind the arguing pair. They both turned to see one of Alya’s former assailants had undergone a dramatic makeover. “I am PROWLER and I take what I want.”

Tortuga looked towards the sky. “Don’t you sleep, Hawkmoth?! Really, this guy?” He looked to Alya. “Run, now.”

She opened her mouth to argue but finally started jogging down the sidewalk. Nino let himself sigh in relief. 

“Okay, dude, it’s really late and I’ve had a long day. Let’s make this quick, yeah?”

The outline of a glowing purple butterfly appeared over Prowler’s face. “Give me your miraculous and we can end this now.”

“You would look awful in green,” a new voice quipped. Vixen landed softly behind Prowler. “I mean, he doesn’t even look great in it.” She gestured at Tortuga.

“Not cool.” 

Vixen and Tortuga made quick work of Prowler. Tortuga grabbed the black butterfly before it could flutter away, capturing it in a palm-size turtle shell he’d pulled off his belt.

“What happened to your face?” Vixen asked. 

“A girl punched me.”

“I have no doubt you deserved it.”

Tortuga growled, “Actually I didn’t, but, uh, I do think I might owe you an apology.”

Vixen raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“I was a little harsh last night. I’m still new to this whole Guardian thing and my kwami told me some stuff that had me rattled. I don’t really know what to believe,” he confessed.

The fox heroine seemed to consider his words for a moment. “Maybe we can all talk about what’s worrying you and your kwami. My kwami told me some things about Wayzz, I think it was. They know each other.”

“You think we should detransform and talk?” Tortuga looked dubious. “I don’t know.”

“I’m not saying right now, of course. I still don’t trust you, I don’t think. Thanks for apologizing and all but it was just last night that you were wanting me to give you my miraculous.”

“Yeah,” he dropped his head. “That was probably dumb.”

“No ‘probably’ about it.”

“So we’re semi-okay right now?”

“We’re semi-okay,” Vixen confirmed. “Don’t you need to get that thing to Ladybug?” She pointed to the turtle shell in his hand.

“Yeah,” he looked down at it. “Ah man, she’s going to be pissed if she’s already asleep.”

“So you know who she is, her civilian identity, I mean.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve known since the beginning,” Tortuga grinned.

“But you’ve only been around for a year or so. Ladybug’s been around for at least six.”

“Uh, you seem to know a lot about us,” Tortuga responded, uneasy.

“There’s always more to learn,” Vixen smirked. “Thanks for the extra info. Have a good night, Tortoise Brain.”  
________________________________________________

“Hey, you should wake up.”

Marinette felt herself swimming towards consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes to see a glowing green pair staring back at her. She screamed, instinctively swinging her arm out. Chat Noir fell backwards in a heap on the balcony floor.

“You’re a puncher. I’ll have to remember that,” he groaned, sitting up.

“You’re Ch-chat Noir,” Marinette stuttered. 

“At your service, Princess.” Chat was on his feet and sweeping into a low bow.

Marinette wrinkled her nose at the pet name. “What are you doing on my balcony?”

Chat rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well, I was doing a city patrol and stopped on your roof to take a quick break. I saw you asleep out here and it’s getting cooler and it seemed only right to wake you up so you could go inside.”

“Oh, that’s…that’s really nice, thanks.” Marinette stood and stretched, missing the way Chat watched her intently. “Do you always patrol this late?”

“Only when there’s the possibility of stumbling across a sleeping beauty such as yourself.” Marinette made a gagging sound and Chat Noir laughed. “Okay, yeah, that was pretty bad,” he admitted.

“Do you want some hot cocoa or something before you keep patrolling? It always helps me go back to sleep.”

“That sounds really nice.”

Marinette smiled at him and Chat felt his heart stutter a beat. “Great, give me a few minutes and I’ll bring some up.” She disappeared through the skylight. 

Chat looked around the balcony. The stack of paperbacks Marinette had bought from the store was on the ground beside her lounger. There were a few potted plants sitting along the railing. Chat followed his nose to one that released the same minty sweetness he had enjoyed earlier when Marinette visited the store. He touched one of the leaves with a claw.

“What are you doing here?” Tortuga stood on his glider, hovering above the balcony railing.

Chat rose warily, tucking something in his pocket. “Visiting with a friend. What are you doing here?”

“You know Marinette?” Tortuga asked, ignoring his question.

“We just met,” Marinette supplied, coming up through the skylight. “Tortuga, this is Chat Noir. Chat, this is Tortuga.”

“We’ve met,” Chat responded shortly. “Sorry, Princess, but I think I’ll have to take a rain check on that cocoa.” He took out his baton and jumped to the railing. “Until next time.” He was then jumping across buildings and away from the old friends.

“In my defense, he didn’t even give me the chance to apologize.” Tortuga took the mug Marinette offered him. “Why was he here?”

“I feel asleep out here and he saw me. He woke me up so I wouldn’t get cold.”

“That’s…actually pretty nice.”

“That’s what I said,” Marinette nodded, giving Tortuga a knowing look.

“I know, I know. I really got off on the wrong foot with him. I apologized to Vixen tonight and I think it might be okay.”

“You saw her tonight?”

“There was this whole thing. Here, by the way,” Tortuga handed her the turtle shell. “I got you a present.”

“Come inside. I’ll wake up Tikki.”  
__________________________________

Adrien rubbed the minty leaf between his fingers and brought it up to his nose. He sighed and let his head sink further into his pillow.

“Can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.” Plagg kneaded the blanket covering Adrien’s chest. 

“Did you see how cute she was? She’s so cute. And strong. That punch almost knocked something loose.” Adrien rubbed at his jaw.

“Yeah, yeah, she’s cute and strong and smells good and you want to kiss her and get married and have lots of little kittens.”

“I didn’t say all of that!”

“You didn’t have to, Kid. Anyway, you need to be more careful. Tortuga makes me uneasy and he’s obviously close enough to this Marinette girl to be visiting her in the middle of the night. Maybe she has a superhero fetish.”

“Plagggggg,” Adrien groaned.

“What? She didn’t even seem surprised to see him.”

Adrien huffed, carefully placing the mint leaf on the nightstand. “Let’s just go to sleep.” He stared at the dark ceiling for a few minutes. “Besides, who would choose a turtle over a cat?"

Plagg chose to ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the kwamis can only sense one another when their holder is transformed. Even though Chat was on Marinette's roof, Plagg couldn't sense Tikki down below in the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches!


	7. Good Company

**Nino not Niles:** Dropping off 2 more deliveries and will head that way

 **Adrien:** K. Closing up soon. Knock if door is locked.

“Who are you talking to?” Alya asked, noticing Adrien’s third text ring within the hour.

“Nino, you remember, the guy from a few nights ago? We’re going to a bar to hang out.”

“Ooo, Adrien’s got a date. Do you think its true bro-ove?” 

“Don’t be a jerk,” Adrien laughed. “He’s a cool guy and I can’t just hang out with you all the time.”

Alya finished the comic order for the next month and closed her laptop. “I don’t see why not. I’m freakin’ delightful.”

“No doubt about that.” Adrien grabbed a broom and started working in the area in front of the New Releases wall. Alya went to work inventorying a box of back issues. It was a nice way to end the workday.

The bell above the door rang and Adrien realized he had forgotten to cut the OPEN sign and lock the door. 

“Hey, dude, sorry I’m late.” Nino closed the door behind him and turned around.

“What happened to your nose?!”

Nino’s nose was swollen and a deep purple color that stood out brilliantly against his tanned skin. 

“Oh yeah,” Nino hung his head, embarrassed. “I spaced out and ran my bike into a pole. Believe me, my pride looks worse than this.” He pointed to his face.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more handsome.”

“Alya!” Nino yelped, noticing his crush in all her curvaceous glory. “I didn’t realize you would still be here.”

“Trying to avoid me?” Alya raised an eyebrow as she came closer.

“Of course not. I just, uh, I just haven’t had a chance to see you since the last time.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Hi. I’m still here if anyone cares,” Adrien interjected, leaning the broom against the counter.

Nino flushed and gave Adrien a helpless look. Alya ignored her friend. 

“Nino, is it your fault I’m not invited to the bar or is that all Adrien?”

“I, uh, you can totally come! If you want to…if that’s okay with Adrien. Is that okay with you, dude?”

“Am I going to be as much of third wheel as I am right now?”

Nino lifted his hat to run his hand over his hair. “Marinette! I can invite Marinette.”

Alya grinned. “You must really want me to go, huh, Handsome? But, alas, Adrien wouldn’t be happy to be left to talk to Marinette so I suppose I will just take myself home.”

“What?! Of course I would be happy with Marinette.” Adrien glared at Alya before smiling at Nino. “Give her a call.”

Nino took out his phone. “Hey, Mari! What’s up? Are you busy tonight?” Nino flinched and moved back a few steps. “No, no, nothing like that. Some friends are going to a bar and I wanted you to join us.”

Nino held the phone away. “She says she’s swamped with design work for school.”

“Tell her to bring her sketchbook and work at the bar,” Alya responded.

“That was Alya, she said to just bring your sketchbook to the bar. Yes, Alya from the comic book store. What do you mean ‘who else is going’? Are we not enough for you?” Nino was smirking as if Marinette could see him through the phone. 

Moving quicker than it seemed possible, Adrien slipped the phone away from Nino and brought it to his ear. “Marinette? This is Adrien. Please don’t leave me with the two of them.” His voice dropped to a conspirator’s whisper. “They’re already acting like I’m not here. Imagine what that could do to my self-esteem.” 

“Please come, Marinette,” Alya yelled over Adrien’s shoulder.

“You will? Awesome! I’m going to give you back to Nino so he can tell you where we’re going because I just realized I have no idea.”

Adrien gave Nino his phone back and tried to tell his face to calm down. By the way Alya was grinning at him, he assumed it wasn’t working.  
___________________________

The trio was on their second round of drinks by the time Marinette made it to The Handlebar. 

“It’s Mari Mari MARI!” Adrien called, his face a bright red.

Nino took Marinette’s coat as she sat down, throwing it over the extra chair at their table. “Turns out Adrien is a bit of a lightweight.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Alya promised. “Wait until we get number three in him. That’s when the real fun begins.”

Marinette ordered a Bay Breeze and pulled out her sketchbook. Adrien leaned over her shoulder, his breath hot. “Whatcha workin’ on, Marrrrrinette?”

All the blood in her body rushed to her face in a spectacular display. “Homework for a class. I have to design a line of outfits that will pretty much determine whether I pass or fail Agreste.”

“Agreste? I wouldn’t fail you, Mar…inette,” Adrien looked at her with solemn eyes. “I can give you an A plus right now.” Marinette gave him a confused look, but drunk Adrien was rather endearing.

“How about we get that third drink?” Alya interrupted, shoving Adrien’s shoulder so he sat back in his seat.

“Only if it’s water,” Nino nodded. “He’s going to ralph if he drinks anymore right now.”

“I’m sorry, who has known Adrien longer than a week at this table?” Alya looked around. “Oh right, me.” She flounced over to the bar.

“Still in love with her?” Marinette asked. 

“I can’t explain it,” Nino sighed.

“Your face looks awful.”

“He ran into a pole,” Adrien supplied. “What a sillykins.” He then broke into a fit of giggles.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Nice story.”

Nino shrugged.

“You should draw me.” Adrien picked up one of Marinette’s pencils and handed it to her. “Draw me and make me pretty.”

“You’re already pretty.”

“Oh! Draw Chat Noir! You like him!”

Nino gave Marinette a look. She ignored him. “I don’t think I remember what he looks like enough to draw him.”

“Imagine me but with cat ears.” Adrien held his hands above his head to represent the cat ears. “And a mask.” He danced his fingers across his eyes. “Ears and a mask, Marinette!” He did the motions again.

“What are we talking about?” Alya sat a tall glass of blue liquid in front of Adrien who quickly grabbed it and started taking large gulps.

“Adrien wants Marinette to draw him as Chat Noir,” Nino answered, nursing his beer. 

Alya’s eyes went wide. “Why? No. Why?”

“Ears and a mask, Alya! It’s so simple!” Adrien threw an arm wide and let it land across Marinette’s shoulders.

“Maybe I was wrong about the third drink,” Alya chewed on her lip.

“Ya think,” Nino replied, eyeing his blushing best friend as Adrien scooted closer to her.  
_______________________________________

Marinette was very delightfully buzzed by the time the four friends stepped outside. Her skin felt warm and stretchy and the way Adrien kept bumping into her sent tingles all around. 

“You should take me back to your place,” Alya whispered to Nino. She pressed a lingering kiss on his lips.

“I want to,” he gulped.

“What…what am I, chopped slivers?” Adrien bumped into Marinette again but threw a flopping arm out towards Nino.

“Chopped slivers,” Marinette giggled.

“Shit,” Nino murmured.

“You don’t want to come with us, Sunshine. This is going to be Alya and Nino playtime.”

Adrien’s lower lip protruded in a pout. “Fine. I’ll go home with Mariiiiiiii,” he sang.

“You can’t come home with me! I live with my parents,” Marinette gasped dramatically.

“Oh. I did that once. It was horrible.” Adrien slumped to the ground, pulling Marinette with him. “Nobody loves me. Poor kitty.”

Alya gave the pair an exasperated look. “Up! Get up. I’m getting you a cab. Marinette can go home with Adrien. No parents, no problems.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Nino began.

“It’ll be fine. Adrien will pass out before he gets past the front door. Marinette will have her pick of the couch or bed, believe me.” She kissed Nino again, turning him into a buzzing pile of goo.

A scream tore through the air followed by an explosion. “Shit,” Nino said once more, with feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for updates and character sketches! :)


	8. Drunken Realizations

“We need to get out of here.” Nino grabbed Marinette’s arm and Alya pushed Adrien forward.

“Kuma, Ninny. It’s a kuma,” Marinette babbled. “We need Ladybubs!”

“Yes, we do,” he muttered. 

“I love Ladybubs,” Adrien added. “She has a nice butt.”

“I’m not drunk or sober enough for this,” Alya complained, now dragging Adrien.

Another explosion hit closer to the group. 

“I need you to take Marinette to get some coffee. Sober her up.” Nino pulled Marinette over to Alya. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“You can’t leave me with them!” Alya yelled but Nino was already running towards the explosions. “Who does he think he is anyway?”

“His name is Ninny. He has a flying turtle.” Marinette slumped against Alya. “Sleep time now.”

Alya pushed past the alcohol fogging her mind. Nino had run towards the akuma. Nino apparently had a turtle of some kind. Nino showed up tonight with a broken nose. Alya rubbed her bruised knuckles. Freakin’ Nino was freakin’ Tortuga. She had almost gone home with the turtle. 

She looked over at her companions. Marinette had slid down to the pavement, seemingly asleep. Adrien was crouched beside her petting her head and humming. 

“Great, just great. Ladybug’s passed out and I got Chat Noir drunk off his ass.”

Trixx poked her head out of Alya’s purse. “You really know how to have a good time, sweets.”

“What am I going to do?” Another explosion rattled the windows all around them.

“Tikki, Plagg, you two may as well come out. The cat is well and truly out of the bag,” Trixx giggled at her joke.

Tikki rose from Marinette’s messenger bag and flew towards the fox kwami. “Trixx, it’s been too long.”

“Hey, Tik.” 

Tikki turned and flew into Plagg, knocking him out of the air and into Adrien’s lap. “You stupid cat,” she cried. “You dumb, stupid, lovely, wonderful cat.” She covered Plagg’s face in small kisses. 

Adrien looked down at his lap. “Ladybubs is tiny now.”

“Okay, Adrien, I need you to look at me.”

Adrien blinked owlishly at Alya.

“You need to stay here with Marinette, okay? I need you to listen to whatever Plagg tells you. Can you do that for me?”

Adrien stared at her.

“Nod your head if you understand what I’m saying to you.”

Adrien nodded.

“You had a fifth drink at some point, didn’t you?”

A tear leaked down Adrien’s cheek. 

“Ah geez, Fifth Drink Adrien is a crier. Plagg, keep them safe.”

“Just go help the turtle,” the black kwami replied, holding onto Tikki.  
________________________________________________

Tortuga wiped the sweat from his forehead. This was not going well. Firebug was pissed. From what he could gather, the guy had lost control of everything in his life and Hawkmoth had used his frustration at lack of control and given him the power to set the world on fire. It didn’t even make that much sense. 

Stupid Hawkmoth. Stupid Firebug. Stupid alcohol that was still working its way out of his system. Somehow he doubted Alya would still be in the mood to come back to his place after he dumped their drunk friends on her and disappeared. Maybe it was for the best. 

He needed help. He doubted Marinette was sober yet. She rarely drank but she made sure to do a decent job of it when she put her mind to it. It probably hadn’t helped that Adrien was so touchy feely when he got drunk. It made Marinette flustered so she drank to calm her nerves. Nino should have cut her off but it was the most relaxed he’d seen her since school started. She deserved a night off. Too bad Hawkmoth hadn’t gotten the memo.

“You don’t look so good, Turtle.” Vixen ducked down beside him.

“Thank God you’re here. I’m not doing so good.” Tortuga let his head drop between his knees. 

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be. I was at a bar drinking not like fifteen minutes ago.”

“I’m never drinking again.”

An explosion hit the low wall the heroes crouched behind. “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Firebug called.

“You better stop it!” A new voice called out. “Ladybubs and Chat Nerd are here to save the day!”

Tortuga groaned. “She didn’t. She couldn’t.” They peeked over the wall.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood facing Firebug, and they were holding hands, big goofy grins on their faces.

“You got them more alcohol, didn’t you, Plagg?” Alya cursed. “Sixth Drink Ad-Chat is a toss-up. Too risky.”

“We’re going to have a lot to talk about when this is over,” Tortuga sighed. 

“You got that right, Ninny.”  
_______________________________

The kwamis deserved some kind of award. Nino still wasn’t sure how they defeated Firebug. He had to walk Ladybug through the motions of cleansing the akuma. She was falling back into an alcohol-induced coma by the time the battle was over. Chat Noir had swung in the opposite direction and was now carrying a snoozing Ladybug cradled in his arms as he leapt across the rooftops. He kept letting out loud whoops of joy. Tortuga and Vixen trudged along behind the pair towards Adrien’s condo.

“Welcome home, My Lady.” Chat Noir knocked Ladybug’s head against the doorjamb as he swept them through. She moaned but didn’t wake. 

Alya rolled her eyes at Nino and closed the door behind them.

“Detransform already, you dumb cat.”

“Shhhhhh, Alya, Maribug is sleeeeeeping.”

Nino dropped down in the recliner. Wayzz wiggled out of his hoodie pocket and sat primly on Nino’s knee. 

“So you’re the troublemaker,” Alya eyed the green kwami. “What do you eat?”

“I prefer bread but anything will do for the purpose of refilling my energy.”

Alya nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Wayzz, how much have you missed me?” Trixx fluttered her long eyelashes and swished her tail.

“I’m curious how you are alive.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Trixx held her head to the side in question.

“I watched your miraculous burn,” Wayzz replied.

“I don’t know what you watched, but I’ve never burned.”

“Hmmm.”

“Adrien Chat Noir Agreste, put her down right now!” Alya yelled from down the hall.

Nino dropped his head in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek from chapter updates and character sketches :)


	9. Here We Are

“Tikki?” Marinette croaked. “Am I dead?”

The red kwami flew up to the bed. “You’ll be okay. Drink the water Alya left for you.”

Marinette squinted her eyes at the bottled water on the nightstand. “’S too far away.”

Tikki grabbed the bottle and placed it in Marinette’s hand. “You need to sit up to drink.”

Marinette moved to start the unpleasant process of sitting up when she realized something was holding her down. Eyes still squinted against the morning light; she looked down at the masculine arm draped across her waist. She followed the arm up to the shoulder and then to the sleeping face of Adrien. She squeaked.

“Tikki!” she hissed. “What is going on?!”

“Relax, you didn’t do anything too stupid,” a small black cat-like creature floated into her line of sight. “He did but you were pretty much out of it before the battle was even over.” 

“Marinette, this is Plagg, Chat Noir’s kwami.”

“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked dumbly. “But why…” She looked back over at Adrien. “Oh.”

“Yeah, last night was just full of fun things like that,” Alya stood in the doorway. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head. “I made some eggs, toast, and coffee if you think you can eat.”

As if on cue, Marinette’s stomach gave a loud grumble. She tried to move but Adrien’s arm tightened around her and he buried his face in her shoulder. “Help,” she whispered.

Alya strode over, gripped Adrien’s arm, and tossed it away from Marinette with force. Adrien yelped and rolled off the other side of the bed. After a beat, a gravelly voice floated up from the floor. “Mornin’, Alya.”

“Breakfast is in the kitchen.” Marinette hurried out the door after Alya, unsure if she could face Adrien quite yet.  
_______________________________________________

“This is boring. I’m bored,” Trixx complained, breaking the silence. The four humans and three other kwamis looked at her as she floated in the air. “Oh, come on! No one has even said anything for the last ten minutes!”

“Her statement was less than polite but Trixx is correct. We should discuss our current standing,” Wayzz said.

Nino still sat in the recliner he had claimed the night before, Wayzz on his knee. His stomach was churning and he didn’t think it had anything to do with the hangover. 

Marinette was curled up one side of the couch with Alya spread out on the other. Adrien was flat on his back behind the coffee table. Tikki and Plagg were wrapped around each other on the top cushion of the couch. 

“So…” Alya started and then stopped.

“So,” Nino agreed.

“I, for one, plan to never drink again,” Marinette interjected. “No good can come of it.”

Adrien sat up, groaning. “That’s not fair. Is it really a bad thing that we all know now?”

Silence fell again.

“We made a pretty good team,” Adrien tried again.

“We were a trainwreck,” Nino replied flatly.

“We weren’t at a hundred percent.”

“I still think it would be wise to return the Black Cat and Fox miraculous to an inactive state,” Wayzz began. 

Plagg hissed at him. “What possible reason can you have?”

“You are swayed too easily by your holder. Your power is too great to be in the hands of someone so unstable.”

“Hey!” Adrien yelled, offended.

“He is not Erik,” Plagg replied vehemently. “Adrien is a good kid with a good heart. If you knew what he could be, you wouldn’t-“ Plagg cut himself off and took a breath. “I’m not going back to sleep, not while Nooroo is still being controlled.”

“For the record, I’m not either,” Trixx added. 

“How did you come to be together?” Wayzz asked.

Trixx frowned. “I don’t know. We just…we were activated together by these two.” She motioned to Alya and Adrien.

“And how did you come across the Black Cat and Fox miraculous?” Wayzz turned to the two humans.

“I told you, or Nino…I told Tortuga, I found them in my house,” Adrien answered.

“Adrien’s dad had a safe filled with all this weird stuff,” Alya began.

“Alya!” Adrien glared. 

She ignored him. “There was a book that had these pictures of superheroes throughout the ages. There were Foxes, Black Cats, Ladybugs, Turtles, and some others, different variations of all of them. It was in another language but you could get that it was a history book by the pictures.”

“We saw the ring and necklace matched the book and we took them,” Adrien added, his voice low. “We’d been following you guys for a while and thought we could help.”

“Do you have the book?” Wayzz was up in the air suddenly.

“No, I left it in the safe,” Adrien answered.

“Were there any other jewels there, a peacock pendant or a butterfly broach?”

“No…”

“There was some kind of peacock thing, I think,” Alya responded. Adrien shot her an angry look.

Wayzz turned to Nino, his antennae bobbing frantically. “We need to go there. We need to get the book and the Peacock miraculous.”

“Forget it.” Adrien stood. “Leave my father out of this.” He walked down the hall, slamming the door to his bedroom.

Marinette stared after him. Plagg was suspended in the air torn between following and staying put. “I’ll go,” Marinette told him, getting up.

“Girl, that is a black hole of messed up you may not want to get into,” Alya warned.

“I think I have to.”

“Marinette,” Nino started.

“It’ll be fine. You need to get to work anyway,” she said, glancing at the clock.

Nino stood and stretched, grimacing. “You need to get to class.”

“I’ll take a sick day.”

He studied her for a minute and nodded. “Call your mom.”

“Thanks.”

“I have a feeling Adrien will be taking a sick day too. I’m going to head into the store.” Alya grabbed her purse off the coffee table. “Call if you need anything.”

Marinette watched them leave. “Wish me luck,” she requested of Tikki and Plagg before she made her way down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	10. Agreste

Marinette knocked softly on the door.

“Alya, I really don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone…please.”

“Sorry, it’s, ah, it’s Marinette. I can go though.” She stood there for a moment but couldn’t hear anything. She started to head back down the hall when the door creaked open.

“You can come in if you want,” Adrien’s voice called.

He was sitting against the headboard of his bed, fiddling with his ring. He looked up when she entered. “I’m probably not going to be good company,” he confessed.

“That’s okay.”

“Are Alya and Nino…”

“They both left for work.” Marinette stood awkwardly by the foot of the bed. 

Adrien patted the space beside him. “I promise not to bite.” Marinette settled herself down beside him. “Plagg tells me I was a huge idiot last night so sorry about that.”

Marinette gave a small laugh. “One of the last things I remember is you telling me to draw you with cat ears and a mask so I think I missed most of it if that helps.”

He groaned. “I was practically begging for you to realize who I am.”

“Wait, so when Chat was on my balcony…”

“In my defense, I didn’t know you lived there but as soon as I saw you, I decided to wake you up and talk to you,” he admitted. “Although I’m a little relieved to know why you weren’t surprised to see Tortuga on your balcony so late now. Plagg was trying to convince me you had a superhero fetish.”

“Can you have a superhero fetish if you’re a superhero yourself?”

“I don’t see why not,” he laughed. 

“Hmmmm.”

“Are you missing work right now?”

“I have a class but it’ll be okay.”

Adrien nodded. “Alya told me you were in school for fashion design?”

“Yeah, it’s my last year at the Agreste Institute. It may kill me.” Marinette shifted to get more comfortable, her shoulder bumping into Adrien. “I will seriously have to work on my designs today though. I’m falling so behind.”

“I could help you, if you want,” he offered shyly.

“You a big fashion guru?” she teased, poking his arm.

“Well, my name is on the building so that has to count for something.”

“What?”

“You didn’t realize.” Marinette just stared at him. “My name is Adrien Agreste?”

“Are you asking me or is that really your name?”

“That’s really my name,” he confirmed.

Marinette’s mouth opened and then shut and then opened again. “You used to model.”

Adrien flushed. “When I was a kid, yeah.”

“And a teenager.”

He nodded.

“And now you work in a comic book shop.”

“I own a comic book shop.”

“You said you were new to Paris.”

He sighed. “That may have been a white lie. Look, it’s been years since my picture has been posted anywhere so I figured I wouldn’t be very recognizable. I just wanted a fresh start.”

“You could have literally gone anywhere in the world.”

“I have my reasons for staying.”

Marinette’s hands flew to her face. “I had posters of you on my wall!”

Adrien cackled. “You did?!”

“My mom would take the Agreste ads out of her magazines and give them to me. How in the world did I not recognize you?!”

“I was, like, 105 pounds soaking wet and still had a baby face. I’d like to think I’ve matured a bit.”

Marinette peaked through her fingers at the muscled arm closest to her. “I’d say so.”

“You totally had a crush on me,” he grinned.

“Shut up. I also had a crush on the guy who washed dishes in the bakery during the summer. I didn’t have the most awesome taste,” Marinette’s words were muffled due to her hands still covering her face. She could feel how hot her cheeks were. 

“I can show you something that might make you feel better.”

Marinette dropped her hands when she felt Adrien shifting away from her. He pulled a laptop out from beneath his nightstand and opened it. Marinette’s face looked back at her, well, Ladybug’s face anyway.

“Is Ladybug your desktop picture?”

“Absolutely.”

“Oh my word, we are such nerds!”

The pair laughed and Adrien drew Marinette close to him. “Hey, I’m finally getting hungry. Want to go grab something to eat?”

“Sure, but can we stop by my place first? I feel so gross. I need to shower.”

“You can take a shower with me!”

Marinette blinked. 

“Holy cats, I don’t…that’s not. Ahem, I’m going to go take a quick shower, by myself, and then we can go by your place where you can take a shower, by yourself.” Adrien jumped off the bed as if he’d been electrocuted and was behind the closed bathroom door before Marinette had time to process what he’d said.

_____________________________________________

Alya had known it was only a matter of time but it didn’t make her feel any more prepared when she saw Gabriel Agreste walk through the door of Miraculous Comics. He looked around with an air of disgust until his eyes zeroed in on her. 

‘Not a great day to be hungover and lacking a shower,’ she sighed internally. She willed herself to stand up straighter and checked that her foxtail necklace was hidden in her shirt. Better her than Adrien here today anyway. She wondered if Gabriel had known he usually worked mornings.

“Alya.”

“Gabriel.”

Alya saw displeasure flash across his face. He hated that she called him by his first name.

“So this is the hole my son dropped his savings into?”

“We opened this fine establishment together, yes,” Alya responded through gritted teeth.

“It doesn’t appear to be very busy.”

“It will pick up in an hour or so when people are out for lunch.”

Gabriel nodded absently. “And where is Adrien?”

“He wasn’t feeling well this morning so I told him to take the day off.”

“Nothing serious, I hope.”

“He’ll be fine.”

The two stared at each other.

“I can tell him you stopped by,” Alya offered.

“I will tell him myself. Good day, Alya.”

Alya felt all the air rush out of her as soon as the door closed behind Gabriel. She grabbed her phone to send Adrien a quick warning text and then went back to inventory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	11. Family Ties

“I have to say I’m disappointed,” Adrien pouted as he looked around Marinette’s room. “I don’t see my pre-pubescent face anywhere.”

“I told you that was years ago. Did you really think I’d still have pictures of a fourteen-year old boy on my wall? That’s creepy.”

“Is my Ladybug desktop creepy?”

“Only in a good way,” Marinette grinned at him, her arms full of fresh clothes. “I’m going to go get ready. Make yourself at home.”

She was met at the bottom of the stairs by both her parents. “Um, hi,” she waved with her free hand.

“Did you just take a man up to your room?” Her father asked and was it her or did he suddenly seem taller today.

“He’s just a friend, Papa, like Nino.”

“I’ve never seen him before.”

Marinette almost pointed out that he indeed had due to her past slight infatuation with the green-eyed model, but she decided to keep that to herself. “We’ve just started hanging out. I’m going to go take a shower and then we’re going to meet Nino.”

“And he had to come over here with you to take a shower?” 

Marinette’s face warmed as she remembered Adrien’s slip-up earlier. “He gave me a ride over. It’s not a big deal.” She reached up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

“Relax, Tom, our baby girl is a responsible young woman now. She knows how to make good choices,” Sabine wrapped her arm around her husband’s and steered him back towards the stairs to the bakery. “We can talk about this later, right, Marinette?” she called over her shoulder.

“Right, Maman,” Marinette squeaked and then barricaded herself in the bathroom.

______________________________________________

When Marinette returned to her room fresh and clean, Adrien was nowhere to be found. She started to panic for a minute, thinking he may be downstairs with her parents, but then she noticed the open skylight.

“He’s on the balcony,” Tikki supplied, floating down through the window. “And he’s Chat.”

Marinette climbed the stairs and poked her head out. Chat Noir was pacing the small space, his shoulders tight with tension.

“Are you okay?” 

“Marinette, hey, sorry.” He stopped pacing and held himself against the railing. “I got a, uh, a phone call and I just needed to get some air.”

“Is everything all right?” she asked again.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I want to run.”

“Hence the transformation.”

Chat nodded. “I didn’t want to leave before you were back. Do you mind if we take a rain check on lunch?”

“Of course not, but are you sure you want to be by yourself?”

Chat seemed to consider for a minute. “Yeah, I think that’s for the best. I’ll see you later.”

Marinette watched Chat Noir jump from her railing, a hollow feeling settling in her stomach.

____________________________________________

“Well, this is just a day for visitors,” Alya said, watching Nino and Marinette approach the counter. “Is that for me?” She pointed to the bulging brown paper bag.

“We wanted to say thank you for breakfast,” Marinette smiled, handing over the bag. “Angus salad, dressing on the side. I hope that’s all right.”

“I could fall in love with you.” Alya took the bag and spread its contents on the counter. 

Nino cleared his throat. “You said you’ve had visitors?”

“Ugh, yes. Adrien’s dad came by earlier looking for him,” Alya muttered. “Pompous dickhead.”

“Gabriel Agreste was here?!” Marinette looked around, hopefully.

“It was hours ago. He’s not that great, you know. He was pretty awful to Adrien growing up.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe that’s why he was so upset,” Nino offered to Marinette.

“What happened?”

“He got a phone call when I was taking a shower that apparently irritated him enough to transform and want to take a run across rooftops in the middle of the day. He didn’t give me any details though.”

Alya sighed, “That sounds par for the course. I’m not going to get into the whole history. That’s Adrien’s choice if he wants to tell you, but suffice it to say, their relationship is not great.”

“So why’s his dad bothering him now?” Nino asked.

“I think he’s figured out who took the Miraculous from his safe.” Alya’s hand went to the chain around her neck. 

“He shouldn’t have had them anyway. Wayzz is adamant that we get the Peacock and book.”

“Good luck with that. I’m still not sure how Adrien managed to get these in the first place.”

“I don’t understand what Gabriel has to do with the Miraculous anyway,” Marinette added.

“I have a theory-“

“There’s an akuma near the Seine,” Wayzz’s muffled voice broke in.

“We’ve got it,” Nino said, exchanging a look with Marinette. She nodded.

“I’ll just stay here and adult at my job,” Alya called as the two disappeared out the door. 

____________________________________________

Chat had finally worn himself out enough to want to stop running. The call from Gabriel had rattled him. Maybe it had been a bit too cheeky to call the shop Miraculous Comics. In his defense, he had commissioned the big mural of Ladybug and Tortuga on the side of the building to indicate the name, but Gabriel apparently hadn’t been amused.

“You’re acting like a child. Bring back what you took from me and we can put this whole mess behind us.”

“They don’t belong to you anymore. I’m out helping people. You were just hoarding them away in a safe,” Adrien had countered.

“I know you gave the Fox to your little friend, Alya.” Gabriel’s voice had been so calm that it gave Adrien a chill. His father had always been on the cold side, harsh at times, but Adrien had never found him truly scary. Something in Gabriel’s voice had him rethinking that.

“Are you threatening her?”

“You know where to find me when you are ready to see reason.” And with that, Gabriel had hung up. Adrien had suddenly felt claustrophobic in Marinette’s pink room, the walls closing in like they used to when he was younger. He had reached the point of hyperventilating when Plagg and Tikki urged him up the stairs and into the fresh air.

He regretted abandoning Marinette. She had looked so concerned when he jumped away. He pulled the fresh mint leaf he had snatched from his pocket and inhaled. It was so much stronger when he was transformed. 

He liked Marinette. He was tickled she had also turned out to be the infamous Ladybug. He wasn’t one to run after two women and that would have been a difficult choice. It was nice to have someone besides Alya who knew him in and out of costume. Well, he amended, apparently his father had figured out what he was doing in his free time. That wasn’t great.

A musical voice filled the air around him. It wrapped him in warmth and called to him. He followed the voice across the rooftops and found himself at the edge of the Seine where a beautiful woman stood draped in a purple gown. When she saw him, she stopped singing.

“Chat Noir, I am Siren. I’ve been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	12. Siren's Call

By the time Ladybug and Tortuga arrived at the scene, a large crowd of men were already bowing before a tall women in purple who stood on the ledge above the river. To the heroes’ dismay, Chat Noir stood stoic at her side, his clawed hands clasped in front of him. Men were filing in from every direction, dropping to their knees. 

Ladybug frantically turned to her partner once she assessed the situation. “You have to get out of here.” He didn’t respond. She slapped him hard across the face. Nino’s golden brown eyes burned through his mask when he looked at her. “Go! Now! Go to Alya!” She gave him a push. “Now!”

Tortuga shook himself and called up his glider, sailing away without looking back, much to Ladybug’s relief.

“That wasn’t very nice, Ladypest,” the akuma called, locking eyes with the red heroine. “I am Siren and all the men belong to me, even turtles and this sweet kitty.” She ran a hand through Chat Noir’s hair. “He might be my favorite.”

“He doesn’t belong to you,” Ladybug ground out, her voice hard. 

Chat Noir’s eyes stayed blank as Siren moved around him, placing her lips to his ear. “Chat Noir, be a sweetie and kill Ladybug for me. She has my earrings and I must get them back.”

Chat’s eyes flicked up to where Ladybug crouched on the bridge, but he didn’t move. 

“Get Ladybug!” Siren yelled.

A slight tremor ran down Chat’s body but he still didn’t move forward. His eyes bounced between Siren and Ladybug.

“No,” he replied, his voice straining.

Siren huffed and began to sing. Chat fell to his knees and the large crowd of men wailed around them. “Bring the Bug to me,” Siren demanded and Ladybug was being grabbed before she had time to make a move. 

Hands wrenched at her arms and legs and yanked her hair. Ladybug was roughly thrown at Siren’s feet, her head knocking against the paved stone. Pain bloomed behind her eyes and she could feel something warm pooling against her temple. She curled herself into a fetal position, willing the pounding in her skull to stop.

Siren wrenched Chat Noir up by a tuft of blonde hair. “Call up Cataclysm.”

“I…I…”

Siren’s voice filled the air and power rushed out of Chat Noir’s palm, bubbling in a haze around it.

Tikki’s magic flared over Marinette’s body and she could hear the kwami screaming, “Plagg, not again! Please not again! Marinette, you have to move!” 

The outline of a purple butterfly appeared over Siren’s face and she gave a cruel smile. “Burn her for me, love. We can take my earrings once she’s dead. Destroy her and we can be together.” She ran a hand down Chat’s cheek. “You’ll never be alone again.”

The naked desperation and desire on Chat’s face made Ladybug want to cry. Siren guided Chat Noir’s bubbling palm down towards Ladybug’s side. 

Ladybug tried to move but nausea crested over her in a wave, keeping her down. “Chat, please don’t do this!” she pleaded in a small voice, tears pricking her eyes and running down over her mask. “Adrien, please,” she whispered.

Chat’s eyes flickered, the desperation was still there but it had evolved into something different. His spread hand wavered above the red and black material. Siren pushed on his shoulder, and Ladybug could feel the heat of his Cataclysm so close, too close.

Chat clenched his eyes shut. “Cl-claws in!” Green light ran up his body as his hand landed on Ladybug. Ladybug felt a sharp pain but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Adrien collapsed on top her, Plagg falling to the ground beside them. 

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” Siren mused, toying with the silver chain around her neck. The butterfly outline was back. “As you wish, Hawkmoth. As long as I still get to play with him a bit.”

Siren ran a warm hand down Ladybug’s cheek as she lay pinned beneath her partner’s limp form. “Now you’ll know how it feels to long to be desired like a fire burning you from the inside out. And you’ll burn alive knowing all belong to me, desire me. You’ll beg me to take your Miraculous before it’s over just for the possibility that I can ease your suffering.” Ladybug felt something clench inside her as Siren’s hand fell away. A desire stronger than anything she’d ever experienced rushed through her and hollowed her out, leaving an awful empty feeling.

Siren reached down and pulled Adrien’s arm behind him in a painful twist, working her hold up to his wrist. He cried out weakly. “Now, now, kitten, none of that. This would have been so much easier if you had just done what I said.” She sang softly and Adrien went limp. She pried his fingers apart and started working the silver ring off.

Something exploded right behind them. Siren turned in a fury, still gripping Adrien’s wrist. Another explosion landed in her blind spot and she turned again. Ladybug worked herself out from Adrien and got to her knees. The world swam around her but she focused on the man before her. He was also on his knees, his face pressed against the paved stone. Siren held his right arm up, twisted at an awkward angle behind his back. A deep anger overtook Ladybug as she took in Siren’s tight grip on the man’s wrist. The Black Cat belonged to her. He had always belonged to her. The empty feeling inside her began to fill with a possessive strength.

Another explosion sounded off right behind them and Siren dropped Adrien’s arm in surprise, turning to face her attacker. Ladybug jumped at the opportunity, scooping up Adrien and Plagg and casting her yo-yo to the bridge. She saw Vixen standing on the railing, her flute at her lips. More explosions sounded and Ladybug could vaguely hear the men scrambling and yelling behind her as they flew through the air. 

Tortuga tried to grab Adrien from Ladybug as she landed. She pushed at him weakly. “He’s mine. Don’t touch him.” Her arms tightened around Adrien. “He belongs to me.” She buried her face in his neck.

“I think we have to retreat,” Vixen jumped down beside them. “She’s not buying the explosions anymore and the crowd’s only getting bigger.”

Both men and women now filled the area around the Seine. Mobs were forming on either ends of the bridge, closing in on the heroes. 

“He’s mine, he’s mine, he’s mine,” Ladybug kept murmuring. Adrien was barely keeping himself on his feet as Ladybug wrapped herself around him, his head lolling to the side.

Tortuga frowned at Vixen and pointed to his ears. She had forgotten about his earbuds blasting music to drown out Siren. She motioned to the sky and he nodded. Tortuga pulled Ladybug and Adrien onto his glider and rose up, Vixen jumping into the air to join them. 

__________________________

“This isn’t good,” Nino held out a chunk of smelly cheese to Plagg.

“He’ll be fine, he just needs to sleep it off.” Plagg nibbled at the cheese, looking over at the pair entwined on the couch. “I’m more worried about her.”

“She won’t detransform,” Nino confirmed. 

“I don’t know if she can. I’m not sure what Siren did to her. I may be able to communicate with Tikki once Adrien is Chat but he’s too weak right now. It’s like Siren zapped all his energy.”

“That was too close. She almost had you.” Alya ran a finger softly over Plagg’s head and Trixx snuggled up close to the cat kwami. 

“I know,” he sighed heavily. “The kid is strong but he isn’t invincible.”

“What happened before we got there?”

“Siren had control of us. We were both fighting it but her call was so strong. It probably didn’t help that Adrien was tired and upset when she called to us.” Plagg took another bite of cheese, chewing thoughtfully. “It felt intentional. She was drawing all men to her, but her voice sought out Chat Noir.”

“Like Hawkmoth sent her especially for him?”

Plagg nodded. “I think Hawkmoth knew about Adrien. Some of the things Siren said hit too close to home…and she wanted him to kill Ladybug. That wasn’t necessary. She could’ve just grabbed the earrings when Ladybug was down but that didn’t seem to be enough. Siren, or Hawkmoth, wanted her dead.”

“And the Black Cat was pitted against the Ladybug once again,” Wayzz finally spoke.

“Adrien sacrificed himself, his identity, not to hurt her so don’t start in with that shit,” Plagg hissed. “I may not have complete control over my holder but I won’t ever make that same mistake again.”

Nino and Alya exchanged looks and then watched the pair on the couch. Ladybug’s eyes were closed but she was awake, her hands continuously running up and down Adrien’s back. He lay curled against her, his face in her neck and his breathing deep and even. 

“Well, we could quite possibly have the whole of Paris coming for us and two out of four of us are down for the count. Just when I thought this week couldn’t hold any more surprises,” Nino muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	13. You're Mine

News reports were urging citizens to stay indoors and to wear earplugs. The streets were filled with the mindless followers of Siren. They just kneeled on the ground, waiting for orders. Nino decided the whole thing was freaking eerie and Siren deserved the Worst Akuma Yet award.

“We’re safe but Marinette got knocked down by one of the, uh, followers, I guess?” Nino held the phone to his ear, watching Alya take a pizza out of the oven. “She’s okay, just a little disoriented. I wanted to call though and let you know we’re safe and holed up at a friend’s place for now…You’re welcome…I love you guys too…We will. Okay, bye.” 

“You tell Marinette’s parents you love them?” Alya’s lip quirked up.

“They’re pretty great,” Nino flushed. “They’ve always been there for me.”

“Who knew you could be so sweet?”

They stared at each other for a minute before Alya started to cut the pizza. “Are we ever going to talk about the fact that you were going to let me come home with you when you knew for a fact I didn’t like Tortuga?”

Nino coughed. “Uh, well, I…I wouldn’t say I knew it for a fact.”

“I punched you in the nose, like, as hard as I could. It isn’t even healed all the way yet.”

“That seems like a long time ago but I guess it wasn’t.” Nino glanced down at his phone to see the date. “Shit, we’ve only known each other a little over a week.”

“I’ve decided to call it the Superhero Timelapse.”

“You going to explain or did you just wanna drop your cute theory title and pretend I know what you’re talking about?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “The way I see it, we live two lives at the same time, our civilian life and our superhero life. Time is doubled for us, so really we’ve known each other over two weeks instead of one.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And with the superhero thing, there is an instant connection because we understand how hard it can be. We bond quicker than if we were just two strangers who met in a comic book shop, for example.”

“I see.”

“It’s a legitimate theory,” Alya claimed, biting into a slice of pizza. 

“Part of me thinks you’re just trying to justify wanting to go home with me after only seeing me a few times.”

“What can I say,” Alya booped him on the nose. “I’m a sucker for a guy in glasses.”

__________________________________

The first thing Adrien registered was her voice. It was soft and hoarse and muffled. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” it was chanting over and over. 

The second thing was the warmth. It took him a few seonds to realize Marinette, no, Ladybug was wrapped around him, her arms circling his waist and her leg thrown over his thigh. Her face was buried against his neck, her breath warm as she chanted her mantra.

“Ladybug?” Adrien cracked. His voice was rough and his throat felt like sandpaper. How long had he been sleeping? How had he even gotten here?

She pulled her head back enough to look at him. Her blue eyes burned with something Adrien couldn’t place but it clenched at his heart.

“Mine,” she whispered. “You’re mine.” Her lips were dry and cracked. Her voice was worse than his.

“What…are you okay?”

“Mine,” she said again, and a desperate whine followed.

Adrien watched her close her eyes and clench her mouth shut, but the chanting started again within seconds. She buried her face back in the space between his neck and shoulder.

“Alya? Nino? Plagg? Anybody?”

“You’re awake.” Nino walked into the room with a plate of pizza.

“What’s wrong with her?” Adrien brought an arm up to cradle Ladybug.

“Siren did something to her.” Alya came around the side of the couch and handed Adrien a bottled water. “Sit up and drink.”

Ladybug tried holding him down but she was too weak to fight it when Alya and Nino helped him slide from her grasp. She curled up on the couch and leaned against Adrien as soon he settled back into a sitting position. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her. 

“Mine, mine, mine, mine.”

Adrien sipped the water, noting the helpless looks on Alya and Nino’s faces. “How long was I out? How long has she been like this?”

Plagg descended from his perch on the bookcase where he had been keeping an eye on his kitten and bug. “You detransformed 30 or so hours ago. She’s been like this almost ever since. Siren put the whammy on her.”

“How do we fix it?”

“When you’re up to it, I thought we could see if I can communicate with Tikki through Chat.”

“I’m up to it.” Adrien set the water bottle down. “Plagg, cl-“

“Woah woah woah!” Alya called. “Adrien, you’ve been unconscious for over a day. You need to eat something, stretch a bit.”

“I’m not leaving her like this so I can have a snack,” anger edged into Adrien’s voice.

“You aren’t going to be any good to her if you collapse as soon as you transform.” 

Nino handed over the plate of pizza. “Eat, dude.”

Adrien looked to Plagg for help but his kwami shook his head. “Just eat. I forget how fragile you humans can be sometimes.”

“Says the cat who can’t do anything without a wheel of Camembert in his stomach,” Adrien shot back, picking up the cooling slice.

Nino disappeared back into the kitchen only to call out a few moments later. “Alya, you’re going to want to see this.”

“Make sure he eats all of that,” Alya instructed Plagg and then turned into the kitchen.

Nino was in front of the small counter TV with Wayzz and Trixx. “As you can see from this amateur footage, the supervillain known as Siren has forced her prisoners to the tops of landmarks all across the city.” Grainy video showed thousands of still figures standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, in the towers of Notre Dame, on top of the Arc de Triopmhe. “Siren is demanding the appearance of Paris’ superheroes, Ladybug, Tortuga, Chat Noir, and Vixen, within the hour at the Louvre. If they do not show, she has claimed she will have all these hostages jump and will have more replace them to jump every hour she is left waiting.”

“Chat Noir and Vixen are relatively new on the scene, only having shown up in Paris in the last month, though there are reports of them in other parts of France reaching back as far as six months ago,” a co-anchor supplied. “Sent-in video showed the four heroes running away from Siren a little over a day ago. Can we really count on them to help now?”

“Turn it off,” Alya demanded. Her stomach threatened to send up the pizza she had just consumed.

“We have to go,” Nino fisted his hands against the counter.

“Master, it is a trap,” Wayzz began.

“Of course, it’s a trap!” Nino snapped. “But we can’t just let those people die.”

“We need to think about this,” Wayzz tried again. 

“What’s there to think about?”

“Just because it is a trap, it does not mean we can not prepare.”

Trixx twitched her fluffy tail. “You know I don’t say this often, but Wayzz is right. Hawkmoth has something up his sleeve. We need to be smarter.”

“What do you have in mind?” 

____________________________________

“Now?” Adrien indicated the empty plate and plastic bottle.

“You sure you feel up to it, Kid?” 

Adrien looked down at the woman cuddled up against him. He could remember the first time he saw Ladybug in person. She had been around a little over a year and it was right before he left Paris for the next few years. An akuma had started turning people into paper dolls and it looked like Adrien would be one of the next victims. Ladybug had stepped in and used her Lucky Charm, an eraser, to defeat the akuma and cleanse it. She was the most beautiful thing Adrien had ever seen, strong and clever. 

Adrien had studied the book he found in his father’s safe before he chose his ring from the available Miraculous in the safe. The Black Cat was created to work with Ladybug and that’s exactly what Adrien planned to do.

“I’m fine. Let’s fix My Lady,” he nodded at his kwami. “Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir coaxed Ladybug’s head up so she could look at him. She let out a sigh of relief. “Mine, you’re mine.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“I don’t know what to do, Plagg.”

Adrien could feel Plagg’s frustration in his head. Apparently he wasn’t sure either.

“You’re mine,” Ladybug said again, her fingers digging into Chat’s arms.

Realization hit Adrien that there had ever only been one response. He wanted to kick himself. “I’m yours,” he murmured softly.

Ladybug slumped like a puppet with its strings cut. She took in a deep shuttering breath.

Chat pulled her tight against him and kissed the top of her head. “I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches


	14. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real for our four favorite superheroes...

“I just need a few more minutes,” Marinette sighed, her head hanging. 

“You’re not going,” Chat replied.

“She has to go,” Vixen argued. “Siren said it had to be all four of us.”

Tortuga stayed quiet. He watched his best friend try to rise to her feet but stumble back into a seated position. Tikki didn’t look much better off, barely nibbling on a cookie beside her holder. 

Chat had called them into the living room earlier, holding a limp Marinette in his arms. Apparently whatever Chat had managed to do had broken Siren’s spell and Ladybug had detransformed, leaving an exhausted Marinette and a drained Tikki. None of them had ever stayed transformed that long before. 

“We’re running out of time,” Vixen said, almost bouncing on her feet. 

“Nino, can I ride with you there? Maybe I can transform right before we get there. TIkki?”

“I’ll try, Marinette,” the kwami answered in a small voice.

“This is…no, you aren’t going. I won’t allow it,” Chat growled.

“That’s not your choice.”

“Please don’t do this.” Chat got down on his knees in front of Marinette. 

“Adrien,” she sighed, placing her hand on his cheek. “I have to do this. We have to do this. Can I count on you?”

Chat Noir knew when he was defeated. “Always, My Lady.” He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her knuckles.

________________________

 

“Well, we’re here!” Chat Noir yelled. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

The area around the Louvre was empty and quiet. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Tortuga muttered. All four heroes wore earplugs. They had gone over their plan and even made a sign to give if improvisation was needed. This was as prepared as they could possibly be in the time limit they’d had.

A man appeared around the corner. He wore a long fur coat and dark clothes. Elongated canines glinted in the setting sun as he smiled, nearing the group.

“Shit, new player,” Tortuga swore. The group huddled closer together and took on defensive positions. 

Siren sashayed out from the entrance of the building. Her mouth was open but no sound reached the heroes’ ears.

“Bitch,” Ladybug spat.

Another figure dropped from the sky, large skeletal wing folding in upon landing. The man was tall and thin with gray skin and large, flat black eyes.

“Trap, absolutely a trap,” Vixen confirmed.

And then freaking Hawkmoth himself was walking towards them, purple tailcoats billowing out behind him.

“This isn’t happening,” Chat Noir whispered. He grabbed Ladybug’s hand. Her eyes never left Siren, but she squeezed his hand in hers. 

“Vanquisher, if you would be so kind as to get rid of those pesky earplugs,” Hawkmoth requested. 

Ladybug gasped as she felt the plugs literally dissolve in her ears. Chat glanced warily at Siren but she simply smirked at him.

“As you can see, we have made it a fair fight, four against four and not a civilian to be seen,” Hawkmoth explained. “These are my champions. Siren, you’ve met.”

Siren gave the group a sultry smile and a finger wave, winking when her eyes met Chat’s.

“And then we have Hound. I created him especially for you, Vixen. He’s very good at seeing through illusions.”

Hound tongued one of his canines, keeping eye contact with Vixen. She tried to suppress the shiver struggling down her spine.

“Vanquisher, of course, is a real treat. You’ve gotten a small taste of his power already.”

Tortuga’s hand instinctively went to his ear to wipe away the gooey remains of an earplug. The winged creature watched him, a blank expression on his face.

“And though we’ve never met face-to-face, you must have realized at this point that I am Hawkmoth. It’s an honor, Ladybug.” He gave a mocking bow in her direction.

“So what? We’re just going to have a countdown and go at each other?” Chat Noir sneered. He knew that condescending tone. He’d heard it enough throughout his life.

“That’s one option. Another would be for you all to give up your Miraculous.”

“Yeah, we’re going to want to hear Option Three,” Vixen replied.

“Ah, yes, I thought you might.” Hawkmoth gave the group a hard look. “The third and final option is for you to give up two of the Miraculous. We promise not to hurt anyone today and you get to go home in one piece with two Miraculous still in your possession.”

“We need time to discuss the options,” Tortuga’s voice was strong and commanding, but Nino felt like he might vomit down the front of his suit.

“I thought you might. We’ll give you until dawn. Be back here before time is up with your answer or the streets will run red. Try to trick us, and we will burn this city to the ground.”

“Understood,” Tortuga ground out. He helped Ladybug onto his glider, nodded at his teammates, and they all took to the sky. 

_____________________

Marinette stumbled off the glider and got sick in the bushes by Adrien’s front door. With nothing but a slice of pizza and water on her stomach, it wasn’t long before she was dry heaving, tears running down her face. Alya dropped her transformation and leaned down to rub Marinette’s back.

“Go inside,” she told the men, “I’ll stay with her.” Adrien waffled in the doorway but Alya shot him a look that caused him to go all the way inside the condo.

“I’ve never felt so helpless before. This is all my fault,” Marinette whispered. She fell back on her butt and Alya scooted back so they could sit shoulder to shoulder. The sky was the navy blue of early night. “I should have stopped him long before now.”

“No one could have seen this coming. Hawkmoth has been this annoying mosquito for, what, six years and suddenly he decided to be a big shot?” Alya grimaced, “If this is anyone’s fault, it’s mine and Adrien’s. This is all because we took the Miraculous from Gabriel.”

“What does Gabriel have…oh…Oh!” Marinette stood abruptly. “How certain are you?”

“At this point, I’m going to say 93 percent.”

“Alya, what in the world are we going to do?”

Alya stood up. “We’re going to go inside and discuss which one of us is going to help you kick Hawkmoth’s ass while the other two cheer from the sidelines.”

“Okay, okay, we have a plan,” Marinette told herself aloud. “We can do this.”

“Also, I’m most likely going to bang Nino. I just thought you should know.”

Marinette gaped at her. 

“This could very well be our last night and if you don’t think I’m going to take advantage of it, you’re nuts. You’d do well to unwind a bit yourself,” Alya winked.

“I can’t…I’m not…”

Alya opened the door and stepped into the house. “Adrien, Marinette said she needs your help relaxing. Think you can take care of that?”

“Of course, whatever she needs,” Adrien called back from the living room. Alya winked again.

Marinette died from embarrassment and her ghost closed and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	15. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for all the kind comments about this story. I have really enjoyed writing it so far and have a lot of ideas for the future of our four favorite heroes. You guys are amazing!

“I’ll bow out,” Alya took a sip from the beer bottle. “Hound can see through illusions, and I’m the least powerful fighter hand to hand.”

Adrien arched an eyebrow at her confession.

“That doesn’t mean I still couldn’t kick both of your asses,” Alya amended. “I’m just trying to be rational.”

“I’ve been doing this longer, and my shield provides pretty good protection,” Nino popped a cracker in his mouth. The modest contents of Adrien’s pantry were spread out on the coffee table in a lackluster feast.

Marinette sat subdued on the couch beside Nino. Alya was on a pillow on the ground, her back leaning against Nino’s legs. Adrien was sitting on the edge of the recliner, his elbows on his knees. The kwamis had gone to another room, letting their holders reach their own decisions before the eight agreed on a plan. 

The news had reported that Siren’s victims had filed down from their various heights and stood waiting further instruction, safe on the ground for now. Somehow word had gotten out what was going down at dawn and citizens were being urged to stay inside until everything was taken care of. Marinette wondered what that meant really. No matter what, bad things were going to go down.

“We need to destroy Hawkmoth,” Adrien said softly. “I could do that.”

“Adrien,” Alya put a hand on his arm.

“We can all stop pretending we don’t know who he is.”

“We know who he is?!” Nino’s head shot up. “When did that happen?”

“I think I’ve known for a while. I just didn’t want to believe it,” Adrien replied.

“I’ve thought it but I was hoping I was wrong,” Alya rubbed her hand comfortingly along her best friend’s arm.

“You know the thing you guys do where you talk around something instead of just saying it? Yeah, I hate that,” Nino grumbled.

“Gabriel Agreste,” Marinette answered quietly. She kept her eyes on her lap, not daring to look across at Adrien.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you do that, dude, go up against your dad?” Nino walked to the refrigerator and grabbed another beer.

“Yes.” Adrien’s voice was cold and Alya repressed a shiver. He had sounded too much like Gabriel in that moment.

Alya leaned away from Adrien and stood up. “So it’s settled, Ladybug and Chat Noir will go up against Hawkmoth and his goons.”

“I still think that I –“

Alya cut Nino off by leaning down and pressing her lips against his. “Let’s go talk.”

“O-okay.” Nino let Alya pull him up from the couch and followed her down the hall.

An uncomfortable silence settled. Marinette pulled at her cuticles for something to do. “I actually feel bad for Nino,” Adrien finally said.

Marinette looked up, surprised. “Why?”

“Alya’s going to eat the poor guy alive.”

“She’s done this before then?”

“Honestly, she’s mostly talk. I don’t know that she’s really been with anyone before…maybe once? We don’t talk about that kind of stuff usually.” Adrien’s cheeks tinged a pretty pink. “Something’s different this time though. Maybe it’s the whole impending doom or maybe it’s just that she really likes Nino. I don’t know.” 

Marinette nodded, “Apparently she came up with a theory. Superhero Timelapse or something, Nino was telling me about it. We all got really close in a short amount of time because of everything we go through being superheroes.” Marinette bit her lip. “It holds water, I guess. I do feel like I’ve known you guys a lot longer than it’s actually been.”

“Like we were always meant to be together.”

Marinette turned wide eyes to Adrien. He shrugged but his face was a bright red. 

“Do you think we can win tomorrow, just the two of us?” she asked timidly.

Adrien got up from the recliner and stood in front of her, reaching hands out. She took them and stood up, their bodies close but not quite touching. “Marinette, what would you do if tonight was your last night?”

She chewed on her lip, thinking. “I would want to talk to my parents one last time. I would want to stand in the bakery and just inhale every scent I could. I would want to play video games with Nino and go over new design ideas with Tikki. I would want…Adrien, I don’t want tonight to be my last night.” A tear ran down her cheek. “I know it might be, I’m not stupid, I just…I don’t…” 

“I know.” Adrien brought his thumb up to catch the tear. “Can I kiss you?” His green eyes were wide and vulnerable. When she didn’t immediately answer, Adrien began to babble. “I’m sorry. That probably seemed out of nowhere but it’s something I’ve wanted to do since I first saw you and if this is possibly our last night, I would hate myself if I didn’t—“

Marinette leaned forward; her lips suddenly against Adrien’s, cutting him off. She brought her hands up to rest at his chest as his arms wrapped around her instantly, pulling her close. The kiss was soft and sweet. Marinette marveled at how warm Adrien was, his lips, his chest, his arms. He burned against her but it was such a pleasant feeling.

The kissing transitioned into something more rushed and insistent. Marinette twisted her fingers in Adrien’s shirt, her hips bumping into his. One of Adrien’s hands was buried in Marinette’s hair, holding her against him as if she would ever try to get away. Marinette dropped a hand to Adrien’s hip and pulled, trying to close the miniscule distance between them. She felt something hard brush against her and then Adrien was groaning and pushing her away gently. 

He held her at arm’s length, his head hanging down and his breathing harsh. “S-sorry. I really didn’t expect…”

Marinette put a couple of fingers under his chin and forced him to look at her. He watched her from beneath his eyelashes, expression shy, but something else lurked in his eyes.

“I feel like a freaking teenager,” he finally said.

“I do too,” Marinette replied, her voice light and breathy. “Let’s go to your room.”

Adrien ducked his head and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall. They passed the closed guest bedroom door and Marinette felt her face heat up at the thought of what Nino and Alya might be up to. Once inside his room, Adrien closed the door and stood awkwardly. Marinette sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m not going to have sex with you tonight,” she stated, looking down at her hands in her lap.

“Oh, uh, okay. That’s…yeah, that’s fine,” Adrien stammered, still stuck by the door.

“I just wanted to get that out in the open.”

“Okay.”

“Can you come sit down? You’re making me nervous just hanging out by the door.”

Adrien nodded a few times and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving space between them. Marinette scooted over until they were touching and took one of his hands in hers.

“I know Alya has her theory and I even agree with it. I do feel like I’ve known you for a long time, and I do want to be with you…like that.” Marinette’s cheeks flushed. “But I’ve never…I don’t want my first time to be because of Hawkmoth.”

Adrien stayed silent.

“Ugh! That’s not what I want to say. I just mean, this is really important to me, you’re really important to me. I want it to happen because it feels right, not because we’re on a deadline. And…and I know you’re probably used to more, um, experienced women and I’m not that, but…I…can you please say something?”

“I’m in love with you,” he answered softly, his eyes on their clasped hands. Marinette felt her heart stop. “I think I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you all those years ago. I know that’s crazy. It doesn’t make any sense. We haven’t even known each that long, but I know it’s true.”

“And I don’t care about…I’ve never fully been with anyone before either, so we’re the same there. No one really mattered before you. You’re right. I don’t want anyone else to dictate what happens between us. You are gorgeous and smart and strong and amazing and I just want to be in your life, whatever role that is.”

“Damn it,” Marinette sighed.

“What?!” Adrien’s voice was panicked. 

“Well, now I want to have sex with you right now.”

He chuckled and pulled her close. “We have a few hours. We could always make out like the horny teenagers trapped in adult bodies we clearly are.”

“Deal,” Marinette smiled, pressing her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	16. Battle Royale

“Do you think that could work?” Alya asked, her head against Nino’s chest. His heart beat a steady rhythm in her ear.

“I don’t think it will hurt. And maybe we won’t feel as completely useless.”

“Maybe we should call your thing Plan A and my thing Plan B.”

Nino laughed softly. “Does that mean you think my plan is the better one?”

Alya sat up a bit so she could look at him. “Of course not. No one would make a Plan B if they really thought Plan A would do the trick.”

“I see.” Nino leaned in for a kiss and Alya obliged. “We should get dressed. We’re going to need to run some errands for both plans.”

“Hold me just a little longer?” Alya snuggled back down into their warm cocoon. “Let’s pretend for a few more minutes.”

“Pretend what?”

“That our world isn’t ending.”

_________________________________

Marinette cried when Nino handed her the small box containing his bracelet and Wayzz. He wiped at his eyes furiously, refusing any tears permission to fall. “This isn’t goodbye forever. We will find a way to get them back.”

Alya tried to stay stony-faced as she placed her necklace in its little box, but one last sad smile from Trixx and she lost all composure. Though there was still an hour before the meeting, Nino and Alya left the condo. Marinette assumed it was too hard to hang around when their kwamis were waiting to be delivered into the hands of their enemy. When, or if, they won, the four planned to meet at the comic shop.

“And then there were two,” Marinette murmured, clutching a mug of coffee like a lifeline.

“Four,” Tikki corrected her. 

Marinette looked to the couch where Adrien was talking quietly to Plagg, an intense expression on his face. “Four,” she agreed. 

_________________________________

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the Louvre just as the first hint of sunlight was touching the sky. They waited for over half an hour before Hawkmoth appeared from the museum entrance. He was curiously alone.

“I take it you have come to a decision.”

“We have an amendment to Option Three,” Ladybug replied, her voice strong. She could feel the small boxes weighing heavily in a sack at her hip.

“You don’t understand how this works then,” Hawkmoth tapped his cane against the brick under his feet. “You bring the two Miraculous to me and you don’t have to die today.”

“We give the two Miraculous to you,” Ladybug agreed. “And then you release the victims you took to create Siren, Hound, and Vanquisher, as well as all the victims Siren has under her control now.”

“And why would I do that?”

“You’re getting what you want. You wanted two of the Miraculous. And you said that no one would be hurt. If you leave those people akumatized, there will be other victims.”

“Ah, but you weren’t listening.” A sickening grin split Hawkmoth’s face, his silver cowl glittering under the rising sun. “I said no one would be hurt ‘today’, but that was yesterday. You chose to waste the day trying to make a decision.”

“Then the Miraculous stay with us,” Chat Noir finally spoke.

“Then people will die. Don’t you see, you ignorant fool? I’m the only one who wins here.”

“And what is it that you win exactly, Father?” Chat’s voice was a low growl.

Hawkmoth’s expression swayed before turning cold. “So we are dropping all pretenses then. Very well. The holder of all seven Miraculous will gain unlimited power. I will be able to rewrite the very fabric of time and space.” He took a step forward and his voice softened. “I could bring your mother back, Adrien. I could take us back to before she was ever gone. We could be happy, we could stay happy this time.”

Ladybug felt her partner tense beside her. She realized how very little she actually knew about Adrien and it worried her. If something had happened to one of her parents and she was given the chance to bring them back…

“That’s not possible,” Chat said but his voice lacked conviction.

“It’s all in the book. I’ve studied it for years. Your turtle knew, but it doesn’t surprise me he didn’t tell you. The last turtle was a withholding bastard too.”

“You killed Master Fu.” The realization hit Ladybug with such force that she felt her breath catch.

“The stubborn old man didn’t have to die. If he had given me the Turtle and Bee, I would have spared his life. Instead he ordered the Turtle kwami to hide from me and that idiot messenger showed up when I had a second chance to go back and search.” Hawkmoth looked disgusted at the thought of Nino ruining his mission. 

Marinette’s blood ran cold at the thought of Nino just barely missing Hawkmoth that day. In her mind, she suddenly saw Nino lying dead and bloated on the floor beside Fu, no one finding them for days. Her stomach lurched.

“Even if we hand these over, you still won’t have all of the Miraculous,” Ladybug pointed out.

“That’s true, but I will be back to where I was before a thief came into my house.” Hawkmoth glared at Chat. “You aren’t a hero, Adrien. You have never been anything more than a pretty face. You had a purpose once, but you left it behind and now you float aimlessly through life. Did you really think this would bring you happiness? Transforming into a cat and owning a little shop with that whore? Come back to me. Come back home and I can make everything better.”

Chat took a step forward. Ladybug grabbed at his hand but he pushed it away after a gentle squeeze. “The days of you ordering me around are over.”

“Well, that’s just not true, sweet kitty.” Siren’s voice sounded from behind the pair of heroes. Ladybug swung around to see her, placing her back to Chat’s.

Siren looked at Hawkmoth expectantly. “Go ahead,” he sighed. “He’s obviously not going to see reason.”

Ladybug turned as fast she could manage and slammed her hands over Chat’s ears. He yelped in pain. Siren opened her mouth to sing and music blasted from every side of the courtyard. The windows of the Louvre rattled with the volume as bass beat through the air. 

Ladybug could see Siren’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear anything besides the loud techno music.

“Vanquisher, end this noise!” Hawkmoth demanded. The winged man-creature dropped from the sky and began to destroy the speakers that Ladybug could now see placed all around them, previously hidden in the shadows. She saw a glimpse of red and blue move through the shadows away from Vanquisher.

“Hound, retrieve the Miraculous!”

Ladybug took her hands from Chat’s ear and moved into a defensive position. Her partner gripped his baton, face hard.

The volume of the music was decreasing as Hound neared them. Ladybug could make out the cadence of Siren’s voice again. Desperate, she cast her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

A red and black bear trap fell heavily into her hands. Chat spared her a glance, his eyes wide. Ladybug realized the music was completely gone and she could hear Siren’s song. Chat dropped to his knees behind her as she held the bear trap awkwardly, Hound almost upon them. 

“Come to me, Chat Noir,” Siren called. 

Chat’s body shook as he tried to stay put, but Siren hummed and he began a torturous crawl towards her. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him from making progress but Hound plowed into her side, sending both heroes sprawling. The bear trap skid uselessly to the side. 

Siren pulled Chat into a sitting position and took his right hand. He stared up at her, face slack. “Let me have your ring, pretty kitty.”

“Not today, bitch.” A black and yellow figure landed behind Siren, running a long thin blade through her shoulder. Siren screamed and crumpled to the ground, her body going still but her eyes darting wildly. Chat shook his head free of the fog and looked up at his rescuer. 

Alya’s hazel eyes twinkled behind the black domino mask. Her body was wrapped in yellow, gold, and black and two delicate wings hung down behind her. The thin blade in her left hand dripped with something thick and clear.

“You can call me Honey, sweet thing. Now go kick your dad’s ass.”

Chat’s face broke into a fierce grin. “You want me to buzz off so soon?”

Ladybug screamed in pain one second and Chat was on his feet and running before the next second had passed. Honey looked up at the disturbing winged creature floating above them. “Guess it’s just me and you, Ugly.”

Hound’s booted foot was pressing down hard on Ladybug’s left knee, her face bright with pain. Chat heard a sickening pop and Ladybug screamed again. Chat brought his extended baton down on Hound’s head with all his strength. The akuma roared, stepping off of the heroine and going after Chat. 

Ladybug couldn’t catch her breath. Pain was rolling over her in waves. She had hit her head hard when Hound tackled her but she had gotten back up. He was just so much bigger than she was. He kept knocking her down and finally he had pressed on her kneecap until it popped out of socket. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up, keeping her weight on her right leg. 

Hawkmoth loomed over her, his expression benevolent. “Give me the Turtle and the Fox, Ladybug. I will spare your friends’ lives if you do it now.”

Ladybug’s hand flew to the small bag that still hung on her hip. Tears were leaking down her mask. Everything hurt. She looked up to see their new ally fighting Vanquisher, but things didn’t seem to be going well. To her side, Chat and Hound were circling each other, her partner looking frail compared to the hulking man. 

She looked back at Hawkmoth helplessly and noticed the man in the old red baseball cap that was stealthily getting closer to her enemy’s back. Nino caught her eye and nodded.

“If you want them, go get them!” Ladybug grasped the bag in her hand and tossed it over Hawkmoth’s shoulder. Nino caught it and immediately ran in the opposite direction.

Hawkmoth roared in rage, watching Nino dart away. He turned back to Ladybug and swung his cane down in a high arc.

“Cataclysm!”

Chat Noir was suddenly there and his open claw connected with the cane before it could touch down on Ladybug. The metal instantly rusted and began to fall away. Hawkmoth fell back and three screams tore through the air. Vanquisher fell to the ground, transforming back into a gaunt young man in black. Hound twisted free of the bear trap Chat had caught him in, his transformation breaking to reveal a large bearded man. Siren was still laid out on the ground, but her silver necklace had burned away and her purple gown had given way to a wrinkled gray business suit. 

When the pair of heroes looked back, Hawkmoth had fled, only the ashy remains of his cane left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	17. Insecurities

Ladybug collapsed to the ground with a gasp, and Chat dropped to his knees beside her. 

“What can I do?!”

“Lucky Charm,” she ground out. “Bring it here.”

Chat Noir jumped back to his feet and grabbed the bear trap, barely sparing a glance for the confused man on the ground beside it. He held it out to Ladybug, his expression anxious. She took it and used all the strength she had left to throw it in the air, practically spitting out the words, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Glittering magical ladybugs flew through the air, repairing the damaged speakers, broken windows, and the victims formerly known as Siren, Hound, and Vanquisher. The magic spread out further and further but never touched on Ladybug herself.

Honey landed down beside them with a soft thump. “Why isn’t it healing her?”

“I don’t know.” Chat looked down at his partner helplessly. Tears ran in a stream down her face. He crouched down, his hand against her cheek. “Tell me what hurts.”

“M-m-my knee…my leg…head…back.” Ladybug ground her teeth together.

“I think Hound popped her kneecap,” Chat growled.

“I can help her but it’s going to hurt like hell,” Honey said.

“Do it,” Ladybug replied in a tight voice.

Honey crouched down beside them. “Adrien, hold her hands tight.” He nodded and grabbed her hands, not mentioning Alya’s slip. “Marinette, I need you stop grinding your teeth. You’re going to break them.”

“Can’t,” she gasped.

Honey looked around for a minute. “Here, open up.” Ladybug barely opened her mouth and Honey shoved a thin leather strap in between her teeth. Chat followed the strap down with wide eyes, noting where it disappeared behind his back. 

“What? It isn’t like you can feel it. Wait, you can’t feel it, right?”

He shrugged helplessly. “Just do it.”

Honey eyed him for a moment before returning her attention to Ladybug. “This is going to hurt but then it’s going to be better, okay?”

Ladybug nodded, the end of Chat’s tail flopping against the side of her face.

“Okay.” Honey braced her hands on Ladybug’s knee. Marinette’s eyes were wide and frantic behind her mask. Chat freed one of his hands from hers and turned her cheek so that she was looking at him instead of what was about to happen.

“One…two—” Honey suddenly applied pressure to the kneecap. Ladybug screamed in pain, her teeth clamping down on the leather. Chat clenched his eyes shut, a loud whimper escaping his tight lips. 

“How’s that?”

Ladybug gingerly pulled Chat’s tail out of her mouth, smoothing the leather in her hands. “B-better, somehow. Thank you.” She glanced over at Chat Noir. “Sorry.”

“You can put your mouth on me anytime, Bugaboo,” Chat quipped with a wink, but his voice was strained.

__________________________________________________

A week passed with no sign of Hawkmoth, though Gabriel Agreste was still very much around, suddenly taking a large interest in the interworking of his institute. Marinette’s design professor informed the class that Monsieur Agreste would be coming around to each student to personally critique the preliminary designs for the end of the semester line they were creating. The students should take it as an absolute honor since it had never happened before. Marinette took it as a sign she may need to look into another profession.

Nevertheless, she threw herself into her schoolwork, shutting out everything and everyone. Her phone had filled with text messages, missed calls, and voicemails but she convinced herself that she was too busy to respond. Sabine was bringing her meals to her so she wouldn’t forget to eat and Tom would come up at dusk to start turning on her lights so she didn’t hurt her eyes.

“Nino came by again today,” Tom began, flipping the switch on her desk lamp. “He had the blonde guy with him this time. They said they tried to come up but the door was locked.”

“Oh.” Marinette stared at her sketchbook as if she was very busy. “I must’ve had my headphones on. I never heard them.”

Tom took a seat on the chaise in the corner. “Sweetheart, is everything okay? Did something happen with Nino or that other guy?”

Marinette plastered a smile on her face and looked up. “No. I’m just a little swamped with school right now. I promise to make it up to Nino as soon as my assessment is over.”

Her father didn’t seem convinced but he kissed her head and went back downstairs.

“You can’t avoid them forever, you know,” Tikki flitted down from Marinette’s bed.

“I’m embarrassed. You understand, don’t you?”

“Oh, Marinette…” Tikki sighed.

“No! I’ve been Ladybug for six years. Six years, Tikki! I’ve been doing this longer than any of them by a good stretch and when it came to the battle, I…I…” Marinette looked down at her sketchpad without really seeing it. “I was just a damsel in distress. I couldn’t hold my own against Hound. I couldn’t save Chat from Siren. Hawkmoth almost killed me. I was useless out there.”

“You listen here. You were not useless. You’ve never been useless in all the time I’ve known you. If anyone should feel useless, it’s me. I didn’t even have enough power to heal you after the battle,” Tikki dropped her eyes.

“We were both still exhausted,” Marinette admitted. “We didn’t even get a full day between Siren and the standoff.”

“If you can excuse me for not being strong enough, why can’t you do the same for yourself?”

A thump from above stopped Marinette’s reply. She held her breath. She knew it was only a matter of time before Nino got fed up and visited her as Tortuga to give her a good talking to for ignoring him and the others for as long as she had. She was tempted to turn off all the lights and hide but she supposed she had done enough of that for now.

“Marinette?” A timid voice called. Green cat eyes glowed beyond the skylight.

The woman in question took a steadying breath and climbed the stairs, pushing open the skylight and pulling herself through. 

Chat Noir stood awkwardly on her balcony, his eyes intent but wary.

“Hi,” Marinette said.

“Hi,” he replied. 

“How are you?”

“Worried about you.”

Marinette gestured to her lounger. “Do you want to sit?”

He nodded and joined her, leaving an obvious space between them. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“I’m…I’ve just been busy with schoolwork. There’s an assessment for my end of semester line coming up and it’s been stressing me out and I wasn’t ignoring you guys on purpose but I have to get this done and—“

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Chat ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Look, if this is about the night before…before everything and you feel pressured or something, please don’t. I just want to be in your life. If that is just as Chat, that’s okay.” He looked at her. “Please don’t shut me out.”

Marinette’s skin tingled. How could he think that?! This was about her and her inferiority. He was perfect and handsome and sweet and much too good for her. Her heart clenched at the thought of him worrying he had done something wrong all week, trying to visit her as Adrien and being turned away. She had been an idiot. She closed the space between them and leaned into him, forcing him to wrap an arm around her.

“I am so sorry, Adrien,” she apologized into his chest, inhaling his scent. “This was about me and my insecurities and I didn’t even think about what you must be thinking. I was feeling like a failure and didn’t want to face you guys.”

“You aren’t a failure,” he replied sternly. “How could you think that?”  
Marinette shook her head instead of responding. “Can you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Chat buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply and giving a small kiss. He suddenly stilled. “Is this okay?”

She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were guarded but hopeful. He was always so hopeful. 

“Can you stay the night?”

“I can stay forever.”

_____________________________________________

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Alya drawled, a dark eyebrow raised.

Marinette flushed, Adrien’s hand at the small of her back and leading her to the counter. “This is for you.” She placed a white bakery box on the counter.

Alya eyed the box for a moment before flipping the top open. A wide grin blossomed on her face. “Sorry I suck” was written in looping pink frosting on top of a small yellow cake. Adrien looked inside and gave Marinette a disapproving glance.

“You’re forgiven,” Alya laughed. “But don’t do that again. I almost had to call in a prescription of Valium for this one,” she pointed at Adrien, “and I would rather not hear my boyfriend drone on and on about another woman ever again.”

“Boyfriend?!”

“See what you miss when you disappear for week?”

Marinette had the grace to look ashamed. 

The door chimed behind them and Marinette was suddenly wrenched around by the newcomer. “You better be the ghost of Marinette who tragically died in her room because that is literally the only acceptable excuse,” Nino demanded.

“There’s ‘sorry I suck’ cake,” Marinette offered weakly.

“Nuh-uh, this is my suck cake,” Alya interjected.

Nino rolled his eyes at her and then glared at Marinette. “Well?”

Marinette took her best friend’s hands in hers and opened her eyes as wide as she could, blinking a few times. “Dearest Nino Susan Lahiffe—“

“Not my middle name.”

“I apologize to you from the very depths of my blackened heart. I beg your forgiveness for my abominable actions. I will never fully heal from the pain I know I have caused you. My bones will crumble to dust and still I will never have begged enough—“

“Okay, okay, this is embarrassing. You can stop now.”

Marinette grinned. 

“All of you are so weird,” Adrien said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	18. Let's Talk About Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get one more chapter done before the convention takes over my weekend. Enjoy all the fluff! :)

“Hawkmoth’s cane allowed him to communicate and direct his akumas. His power still remains but until his cane reforms, he should be dormant,” Wayzz explained. “Nooroo is his power source, just as we are for you.”

“So if my shield ever shattered, it would come back?” Nino asked.

“In time.”

“How much time?”

“One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge,” Wayzz answered sagely.

“Literally no one wants to eat porridge, hot or not,” Alya interjected. Nino grinned at her.

“Be patient. Vague proverb. Mysterious blah blah blah. Never change, Wayzz,” Trixx smirked.

Wayzz didn’t seem amused. 

There was the sound of a key turning in the lock and the apartment door opened.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng coming to hang out with us mere mortals?” Alya took her glasses off and squinted for effect.

Marinette brushed past her with a smile. “Get over it. You got your suck cake.”

“Honestly, I’m just looking for a reason to get another one. That thing was delicious.”

“She means that. I didn’t even get a bite,” Nino grumbled.

“Oh, come on, babe. I let you lick some of the frosting.”

A deep blush painted Nino’s tan cheeks.

“I don’t want to know.” Marinette dropped down on the loveseat and inhaled deeply. “I think I forgot what it feels like to relax.” Tikki flew out of her purse and joined the other kwamis in the kitchen.

“You finished your designs then?” Alya stretched and threw her bare feet up into her boyfriend’s lap. He grabbed them and ran a single finger up the sole of one. 

“Don’t you dare,” Alya warned.

“And if I dare?”

“Aww, you guys are cute.” 

Nino shot Marinette a cheeky grin, dropping his hand to rest comfortably at Alya’s ankle.

“Speaking of cute,” Alya began, “what are your intentions with my sweet little cinnamon roll?”

“You’re what?” Marinette laughed.

“The human ball of sunshine that is my best friend.”

“Adrien?”

“Of course, Adrien. How many cinnamon roll slash human balls of sunshine do you know?” Alya shot back.

“You want to know my intentions?”

“Yes. Someone has to look out for the hopeless romantic. Goodness knows he can’t do it himself.”

“Oh, um…”

“Marinette, I need to be real with you. Can I be real with you?”

Marinette nodded, uncertain.

“Nino, can you give us some privacy?” Alya batted her eyes.

“This is my apartment.”

Alya stared at Nino who stared right back at Alya. He finally broke, standing up. “I’ll be sequestered alone in my room in anyone needs me.”

Alya watched him close the bedroom door and then turned her full attention on Marinette. Marinette, in turn, squirmed. “So here’s the thing. Adrien hasn’t had the most love in his life so he kind of craves it like an addict. If he thinks someone loves him, he will kill himself doing whatever he can to make their life better. When he was younger and modeling – you know he used to model?”

Marinette nodded, feeling her cheeks warm.

“Right, well, when he was doing that, he did it because he thought it made his dad happy, made him love him,” Alya’s voice turned sour. “One time when we were sixteen or so, I found him collapsed on the steps outside his house. He hadn’t eaten in almost four days because of a comment his father made about him not quite fitting into some outfit for a photoshoot. The guy was starving himself to make sure he fit in the clothes the next time.”

Marinette inhaled sharply but stayed quiet.

“Obviously we know the true extent to what a bastard Gabriel Agreste is now but it has taken Adrien a really long time to get to this point. And whether you realize it or not, you own him now.”

“Alya, I don’t think—“

“I’m not done.”

Marinette shut her mouth.

“He was a wreck last week, thinking he had done something to upset you. He couldn’t eat or sleep. He messed up a supply order so bad that we now have 5,000 copies of the newest issue of ‘Action Comics’, if you’re interested.” Alya sighed, running a hand through her hair absently. “I had to kick him out of the shop and demanded he transform and force himself into your room before we both lost our sanity. I know it isn’t healthy. I think he even realizes it isn’t healthy, but it’s where we are.”

“People have used him his whole life. He’s attractive and friendly and so, so desperate. I just need to know if there are real feelings involved or if you just see him as a friend. Either way is fine, but if you say you like or love him and then treat him badly or ignore him like you did last week again, I will honestly rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Um…”

“A vague disclaimer is no one’s friend,” Alya declared. “So which is it?”

“I haven’t even told him how I feel. Shouldn’t I do that before…” Marinette trailed off when she noticed Alya’s expression. “Okay, here’s the thing. I’ve never been in a real relationship before. I’ve gone on a few dates but there’s never been a serious guy in my life and this all happened so fast and I’m still reeling.”

Alya considered her words. “That’s fair. We did all fall into this pretty quickly.”

“Right? And I am so happy for you and Nino, and I honestly really like Adrien. Like most of the time that I’m with him, all I want to do is kiss his adorable face until he makes that sweet sighing sound…” Marinette blushed.

“Oh, do go on,” Alya grinned. “I’ve never heard of this sweet sighing sound you speak of.”

“Stop it,” Marinette giggled. “How do you know if it’s love?”

Alya looked back towards Nino’s closed bedroom door. “It’s cliché and stupid, but you just know. They become the person you want to share everything with.”

A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments.

“I promise I won’t hurt him.”

“Please don’t.” 

______________________________

“Cheng.”

“It’s Dupain-Cheng, Monsieur,” Marinette corrected.

Gabriel Agreste peered at her over his glasses. “Pardon me, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Impress me.”

Marinette took a deep breath and pulled out her first design sketch, a spring dress done in shades of green. “I plan to use embroidery and beading for the flowers along the bottom for extra weight and impression.”

“Hmmm. Next.”

She pulled up the next sketch card, willing her hands and voice to stay steady. She had been nervous all morning, knowing she would once again be breathing the same air as Hawkmoth within a few hours. The same Hawkmoth who had tried to brain her to death with his cane the last time they met. Maybe he didn’t know who she was but she sure as hell knew who he was.

Somehow Marinette made it through the explanation of her last design. She was pretty sure she had mentally blacked out at some point and her body just kept going through the ritual.

“While there are a number of errors in each of your designs, these do show promise if you can actually pull them off,” Gabriel stated. Marinette’s professor beamed at her from Gabriel’s other side. Marinette smiled weakly in return.

“Have a prototype of the third one created and delivered to my office by next Monday. My assistant will set up an appointment for you to come in and go over it.”

“Sir?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I would like to see if you can pull this off, Dupain-Cheng. If you can, good things are in your future. If you can’t, well, Paris can always use more shop girls.”

Marinette had a great urge to punch Gabriel Agreste in the throat. He nodded at her and took his leave. 

_____________________________________

 

“I don’t think you should go,” Adrien said, petulantly, for the fifth time.

“I have to go,” Marinette answered for the fifth time. She pinned a bunched section of fabric at the waist of the mannequin.

“It could be a trap.”

“He doesn’t know I’m Ladybug just like I’m not supposed to know he’s Hawkmoth. It’s just a school assignment.”

“Why does he suddenly care about that stupid school anyway? He’s never cared before. He called it a tax write-off.”

“Now my education is stupid?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. 

Adrien ducked his head. “That’s not what I meant,” he mumbled.

Marinette set down her tools and joined him on the chaise. He quickly moved to the side so she had plenty of room to recline against him.

“It’s sweet that you’re worried about me.” She let her hand fall back against his chest. He grabbed it and kissed her knuckles but didn’t say anything.

“Adrien, do you consider yourself my boyfriend?”

Marinette could feel his body tense beneath her. 

“I…I’m whatever you want me to be.”

She turned her body so she could see his face. “What do you want to be?”

“What do you want me to be?”

Marinette huffed. “Adrien Agreste, tell me if you want to be my boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend,” he answered softly.

“One condition.”

The look in his eyes almost stopped her heart. She could see hope and fear, joy and sadness, and a naked vulnerability that shook her to her core. No wonder people had used him up so easily. She hated every single one of them.

“I need to you to tell me what you want from me. This is a whole new world for me and I may be awful at the whole girlfriend thing.”

“You’re perfect.”

“You’re delusional.”

Adrien laughed. It wasn’t a big laugh but it was nice. “That’s what Alya said when I told her I was in love with Ladybug.”

“You really do love me,” Marinette realized, wonder coloring her voice. 

“With all my heart.”

“I love you too, Adrien.” Marinette pressed her lips against his and went to work on making him sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	19. Evillustrator

Tortuga grabbed the pink slip from Drone’s back pocket and ripped it in half, freeing the dark butterfly. He quickly caught the akuma in his turtle clamshell and clipped it to his belt. 

“You were fired today and Hawkmoth akumatized you. Don’t worry. I stopped you before any real damage was done,” Tortuga explained, helping the middle-aged man to his feet.

“No real damage, huh?” The man released a bitter bark of laughter. “I’m still unemployed. Can you tell my family that’s no real damage? And when are you going to stop that maniac anyway? How many of us have to be his puppets before you actually do some real hero work?”

Tortuga stood gaping as the man shook himself free and walked away. 

_______________________________

“As you can see, it’s a take on a superhero story from the perspective of the rescued. I was akumatized in school and clearly remember how wrong I felt even after Ladybug helped me. It took a long time to come to terms with who I was and what I did in that short time. With the number of people in Paris who have been through the same thing, I thought it would be a good story to tell.” The red headed man flipped to the back of the comic book. “At the end of each issue will be information on an akuma victims support group I help run as well as a suicide hotline contacts for phone, email, and instant messaging.”

“This is really amazing,” Alya praised, flipping through her own copy of ‘Evillustrator’. “You said your name is Nathaniel?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Nathaniel’s pale skin turned light pink. “Sometimes I get so wrapped up in introducing the comic that I forget about myself.”

“I can’t blame you. This is a really great project.”

“So you think you might want to carry it?”

Alya smiled up at him. “I’m a big fan. I’ll have to run it over with my partner since you would be an outside vendor, but I have a feeling he’ll be on board. How many copies can you put out at a time and how often are you planning on publishing?”

“I do everything out of my home studio so I’m a bit limited,” he admitted. He turned towards the door at the sound of the bells as he continued. “I have the next five issues planned and storyboarded, just working on some of the dialogue…Marinette?”

“Nathaniel?!” Marinette reached him and pulled him into a friendly hug. “How have you been? Good grief, it’s been ages.”

Nathaniel pulled back from her, grinning. “I’m great! Trying to convince Ms. Cesaire here to carry a comic book I’m self-publishing. How are you? You look amazing.”

Marinette blushed. “You’re the one who looks amazing! You’re so tall and I like the hair.” Nathaniel blushed in turn, running a hand through the thick hair over his undercut.

Alya cleared her throat. “Going out on a limb to say you two know each other?”

“We were in school together almost all the way through,” Nathaniel explained. “Marinette was pretty much my favorite person back then.”

“Only because you were too shy to talk to anyone else,” she responded.

“Nathaniel brought in a comic book to possibly sell here in the store. I just need to run it by your boyfriend and see what he thinks,” Alya said pointedly.

“What’s it about?” Marinette asked, ignoring Alya’s subtext.

Nathaniel gave his pitch again but with more animation and less hesitation this time around. Alya checked the time. She didn’t like the way Nathaniel’s eyes lit up as he talked to Marinette. Adrien should be here any—

“Hi.”

At the sound of his voice, Marinette spun around to face Adrien. “Hi!” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then brought him to her side. “Adrien, this is Nathaniel, an old friend from school. Nathaniel, this is my boyfriend, Adrien. He owns the store with Alya.”

“Hey, man, nice to meet you.” Nathaniel stuck out his hand and Adrien shook it with a grin. Alya let herself release a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She gave Adrien a hard time for loving too deeply but she found herself caring a bit too much as well sometimes.

Marinette led Nathaniel into telling his story for a third time and snuck away so she could stand behind the counter with Alya. 

“You could have been a little less obvious,” she muttered. “You may as well have peed on me in his honor.”

“I may have been a bit overprotective,” Alya admitted, shifting a stack a trade paperbacks.

Marinette hummed in response. 

“Marinette!” a soft voice called. She crouched down behind the counter and opened her purse.

“What is it, Tikki?”

“Tortuga needs you to cleanse an akuma,” the kwami answered quietly.

“An akuma? I thought that wasn’t supposed to be possible yet.”

Tikki shrugged, eyes troubled. 

“I have to go,” Marinette told Alya. “Cover for me?”

Alya nodded, eyeing the two men immersed in conversation. “They’ll never know you’re gone.”

______________________________

Ladybug landed on the rooftop with a soft thud. Tortuga was sitting against the roof ledge, his head on his knees. 

“I didn’t think this would happen so soon,” she said as greeting.

“It was probably the easiest akuma I’ve ever dealt with but this means he’s on the mend. We’ve been stupid.” Tortuga handed her the turtle shell. 

Ladybug placed it on top of her yo-yo and quickly transferred the akuma from one to the other. “What do you mean?”

“Wayzz and I have been talking about finding someone for the Bee. Someone permanent since Alya can’t do both. We’re lucky it even worked for her to switch this last time.”

“Paris would have five superheroes. It feels like a bit much…”

“Hawkmoth could have killed you last time.”

Ladybug released the newly cleansed butterfly. “That was a completely different situation.”

“Until we take Nooroo and his miraculous back, it is the exact situation we are in. Hawkmoth knows we’ll sacrifice ourselves to save lives and he’ll force us into it over and over until he gets what he wants.” Nino sighed, holding his head back against the cool concrete. “I got too caught up in…I forgot my responsibilities for a moment but that can’t happen anymore.”

“If you tell me you’re breaking up with Alya, I will pull out my list of awful names for you. I’ve added a few new ones, just in case.”

Nino laughed a little but there was no feeling behind it. “I’m not breaking up with Alya. She’s the one good thing to come out of all this…but I do need to be more careful. I need to get back to my Guardian training and figuring out a way to get to the Peacock and book away from Hawkmoth.”

“Things got very real very fast, didn’t they?”

“I’m tired, Mari. I don’t know how you’ve been doing this so long. It feels like the showdown with Hawkmoth drained me of any superhero motivation I had left. It was so intense and honestly, I don’t ever want to go through anything like that again, but I know we will have to.” 

“Spots off.” The pink light flashed up Ladybug’s body and Marinette sat down beside the turtle hero. Tikki landed in her lap. 

“Shell in.” Nino appeared in a flash of golden light, Wayzz curling up in the space between his master’s neck and shoulder.

The two old friends sat shoulder to shoulder in silence while the sun dipped low behind the horizon.

___________________________________

Marinette woke with a start. Nino leaned against her, his mouth hanging open and deep snores sounding out. She tried to sit up and winced at the stiffness in her neck, back, and shoulders, the cement of the roof ledge taunting her. The sky was a deep dark blue. 

She picked up her phone, her eyes widening at her home screen.

 **Adrien <3:** Hey, you okay? You just disappeared.

 **Adrien <3:** Alya said Nino needed your help with an akuma? Let us know if you need us.

Missed call: **Adrien <3**

 **Adrien <3:** Marinette, please call me so I know everything is okay.

Missed call: **Adrien <3**

 **Adrien <3:** I just tried finding you on my baton and you’re not showing up. Mari, please call me.

 **Alya:** Nino isn’t answering his phone. We are officially freaking out. If you are ignoring us again…closing the shop to look for you.

Missed call: **Adrien <3**

Marinette plugged in her passcode and quickly pulled up Adrien’s number. It rang with no answer. “Damn it,” she muttered, pulling herself up and waking Nino in the process.

“Dude, what, ugh, my backkkkk,” he complained.

Marinette called Adrien’s number again with the same results.

“We fell asleep and Adrien and Alya are freaking out.”

“Why?” Nino pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. 

“The last thing they knew is I was coming to help you with an akuma. That was hours ago.”

“Shit.” Nino had his phone out and up to his ear. “Alya? Hey…I fell asleep.” He winced and held the phone away from his ear. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to make you worry….Babe, I promise I’m okay. Yeah, she’s here.” He held the phone out. “She wants to talk to you.”

Marinette shook her head wildly, eyes wide.

Nino took mercy on his best friend. “She can’t talk right now…Right, I’ll make sure she calls him. No, I…well, I really need…I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He ended the call and let the phone drop to his lap. “I think we’re in trouble.”

“We’re kind of bad in relationships, huh?”

“You may want to get started on another suck cake. A bigger one this time,” Nino recommended. “I’m going to go grovel. You good?” Marinette nodded. “Wayzz, shell out.” Tortuga saluted Marinette and glided off into the night.

“Guess we better go too. Tikki, spots on!”

She had been transformed exactly three and a half minutes when she realized Chat Noir was tight on her heels. She was close enough that she led him to her balcony.

As soon as he landed, she had her arms around him. “I’m so sorry for making you worry!”

“Is everything okay?” His voice was tight.

“Yeah, the akuma was no problem. And then Nino had some stuff he wanted to talk about and he’s having a hard time and we ended up sitting and talking on a roof and apparently we fell asleep and then I woke up and my phone had blown up and—“

A soft chuckle cut her off. “Breathe, Mari. It’s okay. I was just worried.”

“Want to come inside?”

“Maybe not tonight.”

Marinette stiffened and stepped back from him. Adrien had never refused an offer to stay. “Oh, um, okay.” She let her transformation fall and looked up at him. Chat Noir looked back at her, expression pleasantly blank.

“Did you like Nathaniel’s comic? I thought it was pretty cool.” Marinette grasped at a reason to keep him on her balcony. Something felt off and she didn’t want him to leave.

“Yeah, it is was an interesting concept.”

“Are you guys going to start carrying it?”

“I don’t know yet.” Chat looked out over the rooftops. Marinette could see him saying goodnight already.

“I really am sorry I worried you.” She closed the distance between them again and wrapped her arms around his waist. After a moment he hugged her close. “I did warn you that I might be bad at this whole girlfriend thing.”

“I think I’m bad at the whole boyfriend thing so it may even out.”

Marinette pulled back to look at him, question in her eyes.

“I can’t freak out every time I don’t know where you are. That’s ridiculous. You’re a superhero. I’m a superhero. Things are going to come up, and I know you can take care of yourself. I know that but…” 

“I worry about you too, you know. I wonder what you’re doing when we aren’t together, if you're happy and safe. It isn’t just you. We can be nuts together.” Marinette rubbed her cheek against the smooth material covering his chest. “Please stay.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get any concerns, I have no plans to use the trope where Nathaniel comes between Adrien and Marinette for whatever reason just to cause drama. I like the character and have something much bigger in store. :)
> 
> _____________________
> 
> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches


	20. Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened but things got a little steamy for these precious souls. :)

“I need to get up so I can go home and get ready for work.” Adrien nuzzled his nose into Marinette’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Nope. Kitty has to stay here.” Marinette threw a leg over Adrien’s hip.

“Kitty has to leave.”

“Kitty has to sttttttttaaaaayyyy,” she whined.

Adrien laughed. “Why should I stay?”

“You should stay because I wanna do this.” Marinette pulled his face up to hers and kissed his lips softly. “And this.” She trailed her lips down his jaw to his neck. “And this.” She gave the skin of his neck a light nip and Adrien shuddered.

“Th-those are some pretty good reasons to stay.”

“Mmmmhmm.” Marinette kissed along Adrien’s neck, happy with the way his breathing picked up. She ran a hand along the hem of his shirt before slipping underneath it to graze up the skin of his stomach and chest. “Take off your shirt,” she whispered.

Adrien sat up so quickly he almost knocked his head on the sloped ceiling. His shirt was thrown to the floor in a flash and he was back down beside Marinette. They began to kiss once more, Marinette’s hands running up and down the newly exposed skin. Adrien kept one hand at her head but the other gripped a hip tightly. 

Marinette gave her hips an experimental push and suddenly she was straddling her boyfriend, both of his hands now on her hips. “Oh,” she breathed. She could feel him already hard beneath her.

Green eyes watched her under lowered eyelids. “It’s your turn.”

Marinette swallowed and lifted her shirt over her head. She had worn a soft pink cotton bra to sleep in and now wished she had just suffered through the pretty black lace one she often wore when she would be seeing Adrien, just in case. Adrien ran a hand slowly up her side to the top of her ribcage and stopped. She realized he was waiting for permission to touch her. She took both of his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. A smile pulled at the edge of his lips when he brushed his thumb over her nipple and caused a visible shiver to run down her spine. 

“Marinette, do you think you could help downst—Oh!” Sabine quickly turned her face, still holding the trapdoor above her head.

Marinette squeaked and Adrien shot up, banging his head against the sloped ceiling. Marinette toppled to the side of him. 

“Please come downstairs when you get…cleaned up. We just had a big order come in that we could use your assistance on.” 

“Okay, Maman,” Marinette answered in a small voice.

Sabine stepped down and let the door slam after her.

“Holy crap.”

“Marinette, I am so sorry.”

She looked at Adrien incredulously. “Please don’t ever be sorry for doing that to me.” He blushed and Marinette decided she very much liked to see him when his skin was painted pink. She wondered if she could make him blush all over. “I really need to get my own place.”

“Move in with me.”

“Yeah, okay,” she laughed, climbing down the ladder and picking up her discarded shirt.

“I mean it. I have an extra room. It wouldn’t be weird. We could be roommates!”

“Roommates who make out?”

“I bet that’s the best kind.”

She sighed, “I can’t move in with you.”

“Because why?” Adrien stuck out his lower lip and Marinette had to resist the urge to nip it.

“Because reasons. Now come on.”

“What?”

“You have to come downstairs and officially meet my parents.”

“After your mom just saw us like that?! No way!”

“You’re just going to transform and leap off my balcony and leave me to come up with some excuse as to why the man my mother caught me in bed with is suddenly gone?”

“I must really love you,” he grumbled, pulling his shirt back over his head.

__________________________

“Again,” Alya demanded, voice breathy but commanding.

“You’re a goddess. You’re a queen. You’re the center of my universe.” Nino babbled as she rode him. His calloused hands held on to her hips like a lifeline. “You’re perfect. You’re amazing. You’re…oh yeah…my absolute favorite.”

Alya rolled her hips. 

“Fuck,” Nino growled out.

“I am,” she replied. “Again.”

“You’re a goddess. You’re a queen. You’re the center— ahhhh, Babe, I’m not going to last.”

“Are you sorry for making me worry?” Alya rolled her hips again and Nino’s eyes fluttered. “Answer me, Nino Lahiffe.” She pulled up until only his tip was still inside her.

“Yes! Damn it, woman, yes!” He pulled on her hips and she let him slam her back down. 

“And you…shit…you promise to never make me worry again?”

“I promise, I promise, I promise,” he chanted into her neck as she leaned over him, pushing them both over the edge.

“You’re a dangerous woman, Alya Cesaire,” Nino panted, pulling her close to him once they disentangle and caught their breath.

“Don’t you forget it.”

_______________________________________

“That may have been the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me and I once got a raging boner while wearing white linen pants in a photoshoot.”

“Now I want to see those pictures,” Marinette giggled, swinging his hand in hers.

“I’m pretty sure my father had the camera burned and the photographer relocated to Siberia,” Adrien laughed. “It was bad but not nearly as bad as trying to look your mother in the eye right after she caught us fooling around.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. At least she didn’t say anything.”

“Holy cats, what if she tells your dad?”

“That would be unpleasant,” Marinette admitted.

“He could literally sit on me and I would die. He could pick me up and just throw me into the side of a building and crack all of my bones. He could pound me into the ground just by putting his fist on top of my head.”

“He’s not the Hulk.”

Adrien swallowed. “Have you seen your dad?”

The pair rounded a corner to face the large Ladybug and Tortuga mural painted on the side of the comic shop. “You should really have the artist add Chat Noir and Vixen.”

“I’ve thought about it but maybe not the best idea for someone to see Chat outside and me inside. I don’t know that the mask and black leather makes that much of a difference.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t be seen around here anymore?” Marinette made a show of glancing around suspiciously. “I think there’s more at play than just a mask and cat ears, Chaton,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “We’re magic.”

“Actually we’re magic,” Plagg interjected from Adrien’s jacket pocket. “You’re just humans who can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“Plagg!” Tikki admonished from her hiding space. 

Adrien chuckled at Marinette’s blush. “Will I see you tonight?”

“I need to put the finishing touches on my dress to send to your father’s office tomorrow.”

“I can come over after the shop closes.”

“And risk running into my parents?”

“Chat Noir can come over after his good friend Adrien Agreste’s shop closes.”

Marinette giggled. “Only if Chat Noir promises not to distract me from finishing my work.”

“Chat Noir is a devilishly handsome rebel but I’ll see what I can do.”

___________________________

Something had been itching at the back of Nathaniel’s brain ever since he saw Marinette at Miraculous Comics. He found himself doodling her face in the margins of his preliminary sketches for the second issue of “Evillustrator”. He drew her with the pigtails she used to wear when they were younger. He sketched her wearing Nino’s red baseball cap as she had been prone to do. He doodled her with big smiles and tearful eyes and smirking laughter. He soon found himself drawing a Marinette he wasn’t as familiar with. Her face was thinner, her eyes a bit more heavy than before. She wore her hair up in a bun. And for a reason he couldn’t fathom, he grabbed a red pen and drew a familiar mask around her eyes.

“Well, that’s….interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	21. Realizations

Marinette hurried out of the classroom, her head down. Her design professor had decided to share with the entire class that Marinette was the only student Gabriel Agreste had chosen to work with. There had been some congratulatory remarks and smiles but there were quite a few more glares and murmurs. She knew she should be proud but she couldn’t help feeling embarrassed, and that didn’t even include the emotions she had when she thought about Gabriel Agreste’s alter ego.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” A stern-looking woman stood to the side of the building entrance as Marinette exited. 

“Yes?”

“I’m Nathalie Sancoeur, Monsieur Agreste’s assistant. He would like a meeting with you today.”

“Oh, um, okay. I have a class now, but—“

“An excuse for your class has already been taken care of. This way please.” Nathalie turned on her heel and started towards the parking lot. Marinette looked around helplessly before shouldering her messenger bag more securely and following.

The car ride was silent and awkward. Marinette was tempted to text Adrien but knew he would only worry. She did want someone to know where she was though.

Marinette: Gabriel Agreste’s assistant just picked me up at school for surprise meeting. Heading there now. Will call as soon as I leave.

Ninny: GPS on?

Marinette discreetly checked her settings, noting Nino’s phone icon blinking across the city from hers. 

Marinette: Yeah. Thanks.

Ninny: Be safe

Marinette absently patted her messenger bag. Tikki pushed back against the fabric under Marinette’s palm. It was a comforting feeling.

A wrought iron gate closed behind the car as it pulled up to a large mansion. “This isn’t the Agreste headquarters,” Marinette said nervously.

“Monsieur Agreste is working from home today. This way.” Nathalie was out of the car and heading up the stairs. 

Within a minute, Marinette found herself standing in a large foyer, marble floor glossy under her feet. There was a large portrait of a stern Gabriel and a youthful Adrien, a sad and serious expression on his soft face. It was an awful scene. Marinette imagined a young Adrien passing it every day and put together another piece of the puzzle. No wonder her sweet kitty was so desperate for love if this was any representation of his home life.

“Marinette, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice.” Gabriel stood at the top of the stairs, his expression not very unlike his portrait self.

“Of course, Monsieur. I’m afraid I don’t have the dress with me. I was planning on finishing it tonight for our scheduled meeting tomorrow.”

“There is something else I would like to speak with you about today.” He gestured to the door behind him.

Marinette took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, following Gabriel into a posh office.

“Take a seat please.”

Gabriel moved to sit in a large leather chair behind a massive desk. Stacks of fabric and loose sheets of papers were neatly organized along the surface.

“It has come to my attention that you are acquainted with my son, Adrien.”

Marinette felt her heartbeat speed up. “Um, yes, I am.”

“You may or may not know that we have hit a bit of a rough patch over the last couple of years. I would very much like to mend that.”

“I’m not sure that I could do anything.”

Gabriel gave her a long look and then shuffled through a stack of the papers. “On the contrary, I believe you have quite the influence in my son’s life.” He slid some things across the desk, lining them up in front of her. 

Marinette leaned forward to see photographs. She and Adrien walking out of the comic shop, his arm slung over her shoulder. She, Nino, and Alya standing on his doorstep as Adrien stood in the open condo door, a big smile on his face. She and Adrien kissing outside the bakery this morning. If her blood pressure hadn’t risen high enough, the last one was enough to send it soaring. It was shot from the street below, but the photograph showed Chat Noir, crouched on the railing of Marinette’s balcony. The side of his face revealed a smile and a disembodied hand – ‘My hand,’ Marinette thought – was in his hair. 

“I don’t understand what this is doing here.” Marinette pointed to the last photo, proud of how steady her voice sounded. “I don’t understand any of this, but that is Chat Noir, not Adrien.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, let’s not do this. I have more proof if you would like to see it. I’m fully aware that you know of my son’s little side project. You have been seen with Chat Noir multiple times, mostly at your home.” Gabriel leaned back and steepled his fingers. “He’s being rash and dangerous and I’m afraid he’s going to get himself hurt.”

‘He’s know. He knows who I am,’ Marinette’s brain screamed. She could see it in his eyes. If he somehow had photos of Chat Noir and Marinette, then he had to have photos of Chat Noir and Ladybug in the same place and photos of Ladybug suddenly transforming into Marinette. She did it enough with Chat.

“I should go.” Marinette stood, holding her bag close.

Gabriel stood as well. “I hope you will talk to Adrien. Please let him know I’ll be happy to see him as soon as he is ready.”

Marinette nodded and made it to the door.

“I look forward to seeing your finished dress tomorrow at the office. Have a good day.”

It took every bit of strength Marinette had to resist running out the front door. She declined Nathalie’s offer for a ride back to campus and transformed as soon as she felt far enough away to be safe.

Ladybug swung through the city as fast as she could, finally dropping heavily to the roof of Miraculous Comics. She was on her knees, her breath coming out in quick, shallow breaths. Her transformation fell and Tikki was rubbing a small hand on her face. “Calm down, Marinette. You’re hyperventilating.”

“I…can’t…he…”

“Marinette?” Alya was suddenly just there. “What’s going on? A customer said he saw Ladybug land up here when he was walking in.” She leaned down beside her, a hand on her back.

Marinette looked over at her friend but still couldn’t speak.

“Gabriel had Marinette brought to his home. Something upset her,” Tikki explained, having missed the photos from being hidden in the messenger bag.

Alya pulled her into a sitting position. “Marinette, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Marinette stayed quiet for a few minutes, collecting herself. “Gabriel wants me to get Adrien to talk to him. He’s been having him followed. There were all these photos…” She took a shuddering breath. “Photos of me and Adrien, of all of us, of Chat Noir.”

“That bastard,” Alya spat.

“He knows, Alya. He has to know. He knows about me and Adrien and you and it isn’t a leap to figure out Nino. Hawkmoth knows who we all are.”

“And we know who he is.”

“But he can hurt us. He can hurt our family and friends.”

Alya considered it for a minute. “We’ll meet tonight and talk about it. I need to get downstairs. Nathaniel and I were meeting again and he offered to watch over things while I came to check on Ladybug.”

“Sorry, I freaked and this is the first place I thought of. Adrien isn’t here?”

“I sent him to the bank. He’ll be back soon. Want me to send him up when he gets back?”

“No. I’m going to go home. I need to start packing.”

“What?”

“I have to move out. I have to keep my parents safe. Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug gave Alya one last look and cast her yo-yo, swinging away.

Alya watched, feeling unsatisfied. She made her way back through the access door and down the stairs and through the back room. 

Nathaniel was at the counter, smiling. “I didn’t even burn the place down. Was Ladybug really up there?”

“Yeah, she was just taking a quick breather. Still really cool though,” Alya lied smoothly.

“Right. Well, I better get going. I’ll bring by Issue One by the end of the week.” Nathaniel packed up his backpack.

“Sure, thanks.”

Nathaniel left Miraculous Comics, his eyes searching the sky. Maybe today would be a good day to stop by a certain bakery for something sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	22. Chinese Food

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Marinette turned in surprise, garbage bag clutched in one hand. “Nathaniel! You scared me,” she let out a small laugh.

He smiled. “Sorry, it was unintentional.”

“What’s up?” Marinette opened the outside trash container and dropped the bag in.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I would swing by. It’s been far too long since I had a proper croissant.”

“Oh, great! My parents would love to see you.”

“I’d like to see them too.” Nathaniel took a step closer. “But first, do you think we could talk somewhere private?”

“Uh, sure. Is everything okay?”

“I think so.”

“Okay, come on upstairs.” Marinette led the way up the back stairs to the Dupain-Cheng living room. “My parents are in the bakery so this should be private enough.” She took a seat on the couch and waited.

Nathaniel declined sitting and stood by the window. “This seemed easier in my head.”

“What did?”

“I’m trying to decide if I should just ask you something out right or not.” He tapped two long fingers along the windowsill. 

“I would prefer the direct route, if that makes a difference.” 

He seemed to steady himself. “I know you’re Ladybug.”

“You have got to be shitting me.”

________________________________________________

Adrien was not prepared to open his door to Marinette lugging two suitcases and a duffle bag with Nathaniel in tow.

“Mari?”

“I promise to explain. Can we come in?”

“Of course.” Adrien grabbed both suitcases and led the way into the condo. Marinette was closing the door behind them when he turned around.

“So Nathaniel knows I’m Ladybug bringing the total of people who now know to too freakin’ many,” Marinette grumbled.

“Hi,” Nathaniel waved. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hi. And the bags?”

“Does the offer to move in still stand?”

Adrien’s face broke into a big smile. “Yes!” He picked the suitcases back up and started down the hall. “You can have this room.”

“Alya and Nino’s sex room?” Marinette stood in the doorway with a disgusted look.

“Gross. Guess it is kind of ruined now.”

Nathaniel peeked in behind Marinette to see the average guest bedroom. “That’s disappointing. Sex room definitely brought up a different image in my head.”

Marinette swatted his shoulder. “This is fine, Adrien, really. Thanks.”

Adrien didn’t look entirely convinced but sat her suitcases down anyway. “Living room?”

The three made their way back through the condo. Nathaniel made himself at home in the recliner and Adrien and Marinette took the couch. 

“Okay, so how did you figure out Marinette’s secret?” Adrien asked.

Nathaniel scratched at the stubble collected on his chin. “I don’t know honestly. It was like half my brain put it together but the other half was trying to hide it. I just started drawing Marinette over and over again and something clicked.”

“You were drawing Marinette over and over again?”

“Yeah.”

Marinette could feel the shift in Adrien’s mood. Possessive cat. “Nathaniel used to do that in school all the time when were studying. He would doodle me and Nino and our other classmates and it seemed like he wasn’t paying attention at all and suddenly he was at the top of our class.”

“It’s just the way my brain works, I guess,” Nathaniel shrugged.

“I see. And you thought it was okay just to corner her and tell her you knew?”

“Woah, I didn’t corner her. Did you feel like I cornered you?” Nathaniel’s eyes were wide.

“You did just kind of blurt it out,” Marinette admitted. “But I suppose I told you to.”

“Sorry. I was a little excited.”

“It wouldn’t be smart for you to tell anyone,” Adrien all but growled. Marinette sighed. Her possessive cat was transitioning into a protective cat.

“I don’t want to tell anyone. All I want to do is help!” Nathaniel looked at Marinette helplessly. “To be honest, I thought Chat Noir would be a little more fun than this.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open but no sound came out. Plagg appeared from the top of the bookcase. “Wow, he called you out,” the kwami laughed.

The sound of a key in the lock took everyone’s attention. “I hope everyone’s hungry because we’ve got lots.” Nino came through the door first, plastic bags layered on his arms.

Nathaniel popped himself in the head. “Of course! Nino is Tortuga.”

“What the hell?!” Nino spun in surprise, dropping a grocery bag.

Alya followed in, closing the door. “Nino! You’re going to spill everything.”

“And that has to make Alya Vixen. Good grief, that feels so much better.” Nathaniel slumped in relief.

Four sets of wide eyes stared at him.

“What?” he asked innocently. 

_____________________________

“So you’re just a genius then?” Nino bit into an egg roll with vigor.

“No. I don’t think so anyway.” Nathaniel seemed to ponder it for a moment. “I think I just see things differently than most people.”

“You always have,” Marinette agreed, spooning more chicken fried rice into her bowl.

“Well, you absolutely can’t put this in the comic book,” Alya declared, leaning back against the couch.

Nathaniel laughed. “Cross my heart.”

“Hey! This might be the answer to our problem of what to do with the Bee miraculous,” Nino beamed.

Wayzz was suddenly in the way of Nino’s next bite. “Master, might we have a word?”

“You may as well have your word in here,” Alya said. “He’s going to tell me anyway.”

Nino nodded sheepishly.

“Very well,” the green kwami sighed. “You cannot give away Miraculous in such a whimsical manner. It was wrong to give the Bee to Alya the last time—“

“Excuse me!”

“And even now I worry that the Fox has been corrupted in some way. I know I saw it destroyed before. You can’t tell me otherwise.”

“You listen here, Pipsqueak…”

Marinette gave Nathaniel an apologetic look before slipping out of the room. Adrien had been missing in action almost since everyone had sat down with dinner. She found him in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, Plagg and Tikki curled up beside him.

“Hey,” she said softly.

He looked up, eyes tired. “You saw my father today?”

Marinette sent a glare at Tikki who blinked back at her and curled closer to Plagg.

“Don’t be angry with her. I wish you would have told me earlier.”

“It’s been a crazy day.” Marinette sat down on his other side. “It wasn’t good, Adrien.”

“Did he threaten you?”

The fact that this was Adrien’s first question told Marinette all she needed to know about the Agreste men’s relationship.

“In a way? It’s a little confusing.”

“Please explain.” Adrien’s voice was stiff and formal and Marinette hated it.

“His assistant picked me up at school and brought me to his house for an impromptu meeting. I thought it was about the dress he has me working on but…he had all these pictures of you and us and Chat.”

Adrien growled but it made Marinette relax a bit somehow. “So he figured out we’re together and wanted to out me.”

“He knows about me too.”

“What?!”

“He didn’t say he did but he has to. One of the pictures was from only a few minutes after I transformed.” Marinette picked at her nails nervously.

“He had something he wanted. He always has a list of demands.”

“He wants you to come talk to him.”

Adrien dropped his head into his hands. Marinette moved a hand to his hair, running her fingers through it. It was getting long. She moved a little behind him and slipped the elastic band off her wrist. She smoothed his hair and pulled it into a cute little tail at the nape of his neck.

“What are you doing?” His muffled voice floated up from his hands.

“I wanted to see if I could pull your hair into a ponytail.”

Adrien looked back at her and she cooed. “So cute!”

Marinette scooted back to the edge of the bed and stood up. “Now come on, your dinner is getting cold.” Adrien took her hand and started to follow her up but Marinette suddenly pushed him back down to the bed and straddled his hips. “And just in case there was any doubt,” she kissed the tip of his nose, “you are positively,” she pushed her hips forward, “absolutely,” she grabbed the back of his neck, “the only person in the world I want to be with.” She kissed his lips quickly but fiercely and then stood up. 

Adrien looked up at her with a dazed but heated expression.

“Come on, mon minou, we have company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End game is in sight, everyone. We still have a bit to go but this is the beginning of the end.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	23. Shower Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a sexy shower scene so this chapter absolutely has one. :)

“When I said I wanted to help, I think I had more of a moral support image in mind,” Nathaniel eyed the box in Nino’s outstretched hand warily.

“The truth is Hawkmoth had us against the ropes last time. If he’d had even one more akuma out there, some of us wouldn’t be sitting here right now.” Nino shot a quick look at his best friend who had suddenly become very interested in her hands.

“And we think there’s going to be a repeat and soon,” Alya added. “He’s not going to give up on collecting all of the Miraculous. You should know, taking the Bee will absolutely put a target on your back.”

Nathaniel was quiet, sitting on the edge of the recliner. He looked around the room. Nino and Alya still had their attention on him, but he could see it being split between their attentions for each other. Adrien seemed lost in thought, mindlessly chewing on a cold pork dumpling. Marinette had folded into herself, head down. 

Nathaniel was suddenly thrown back to a day when they were fourteen and Chloe Bourgeois had campaigned for the class to vote that Marinette be sent to a different school block. It wasn’t even something that could actually happen, but Chloe had wanted to prove just how little Marinette meant to everyone. Her plan had backfired with over half of the class voting for Marinette to stay. Even though she was in the majority, Nino and Nathaniel had spent the rest of the week trying to convince Marinette she was good enough. It felt like that all over again.

“How soon do you think he will attack?” Nathaniel finally asked.

“He’s only been sending out weak akumas sporadically since our last battle. This could be because his cane hasn’t fully reformed…” Alya theorized.

“Or it could be because he is saving up to try to kick our asses once and for all,” Nino finished.

“He’s waiting on me,” Adrien finally spoke. Marinette’s head shot up to look at him.

Alya glared. “What do you mean?”

“He threatened Marinette today with pictures of all of us. He wants to talk to me.”

“I know what happened,” Alya replied. “That doesn’t mean you’re going.”

“I think I have to.”

“I’m out of the loop,” Nino interjected.

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Nathaniel added.

“This is the last time I’m going to talk about this today,” Marinette started. “Gabriel had me brought to his home earlier to talk about my relationship with Adrien—“

“Who is Gabriel?” Nathaniel asked.

“Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s dad.”

Nathaniel nodded in understanding.

“Anyway, he’s been having Adrien followed. There were pictures of us here and at the store and on my balcony. They were all pictures of Adrien until they became pictures of Chat Noir.”

“So your dad knows you’re Chat Noir?” Nathaniel directed his question at Adrien but Nino answered.

“Well, yeah, they were Father versus Son in a battle to the death last time.”

“Huh?”

“My father is Hawkmoth.”

“Damn.” Nathaniel sat all the way back.

“You can’t go to him, Adrien. He’s just going to try to take the ring,” Alya pleaded. “Marinette, please talk some sense into him.”

Marinette took Adrien’s hand in hers. “He’s not going anywhere.”

Adrien stayed quiet but tightened their grip.

“This is all crazy but I’ll do it,” Nathaniel finally said. He reached for the box Nino had placed on the coffee table. 

“Nath, are you sure? This is a huge responsibility. It takes over your whole life.” Marinette’s eyes were guarded as he spoke. 

“I’m sure but do I have to do it right now in front of everyone?”

Nino barked in laughter. “I didn’t think of that. The first time was the most exhilarating and terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. Take it home, dude. We trust you. Your kwami should be able to answer any questions that come up. And you have us, of course.”

“Okay, cool.” He slipped the glossy black box into his blazer pocket. “I’m going to get going then. A lot to think about tonight.”

Alya stood, stretching. “We should head out too.”

“We, huh?” Nino grinned, joining her.

“I meant me and Trixx,” Alya smirked as her kwami landed on her shoulder.

“Sure.”

“Of course, if you wanted to come home with me…”

“I get why you called it Alya and Nino’s sex room now,” Nathaniel interjected. “Are they always like this?”

“Most of the time,” Marinette nodded.

“I think we’re being judged, Turtle Boy.”

“Allons-y, Foxy Lady. We’ll leave them to their jealousy.”

Nathaniel laughed and rolled his eyes, following the couple out the front door with a wave.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Marinette asked, voice soft.

Adrien looked startled. “Do I smell?” He lifted the edge of his shirt to his nose.

“Let me rephrase. Do you want to take a shower with me?” Pink blossomed across her cheeks.

“Oh, um, yes, please.”

Still holding hands, Marinette led him down the hall to the master bathroom. “Where are your towels?”

Adrien grabbed a big stack of fluffy towels from under the counter and held them awkwardly. Marinette took them and sat them down on the toilet so they would be easy to grab.

“I’m going to go get my soap and stuff. Why don’t you get the water started?”

Marinette fled to the guest bedroom, her cheeks aflame. Maybe she should have just attacked him on the couch and been done with it. In her head, taking a shower together seemed like a smooth way to start something but her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She was about to go completely nude in front of Adrien Agreste and he was going to be completely nude in front of her. And there was going to be warm water and soap and Marinette suddenly felt ready again. She rifled through a suitcase and pulled out the Eucalyptus and Spearmint body soap she was so fond of.

Adrien watched her reenter the bathroom like a cat watching a mouse. He was still fully clothed but steam had started to fill the room as the water ran behind him. 

“We should probably get undressed,” Marinette laughed nervously. She toyed with the hem of her shirt.

Adrien stepped forward and took the hem from her hands, gently lifting the shirt over her arms and head. Without waiting, he hooked a thumb in each side of the elastic waistband of her skirt and pulled it down her legs. Warmth pooled low in Marinette’s body as she gingerly stepped out of the skirt.

Marinette grasped Adrien’s shirt, having a bit more trouble getting it over his head due to the height difference. He finished pulling it off and Marinette went to work on unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down, brushing against the hard length bulging in front. Adrien grunted and pushed forward. Marinette tentatively reached a hand out and cupped him through the boxer briefs.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” he nodded slowly. “Can I do it to you?”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded, stepping a little closer. They spent a few minutes exploring each other over their underwear. Adrien’s thumb brushed against Marinette’s clit through the damp fabric and she gasped.

“M-maybe we should get in the shower now.”

Watching each other shyly, they both shed their underwear. Adrien stepped into the shower first and held a hand out. Marinette took it and joined him under the warm spray, sliding the glass door closed.

There was another awkward silence. “Can I wash you?” Marinette finally asked, holding up the soap bottle.

“You want to wash me?” Adrien’s face had a look of wonder on it.

“Turn around.” He obeyed and Marinette went to lathering up a rag. She ran it across the back of his shoulder and down his spine. 

Adrien sighed. “That feels really nice.”

“I’m glad.” She placed a light kiss on the back of his shoulder. She worked her way down with the rag, soaping up both butt cheeks and sliding down to the back of his thighs. She noticed a tremor when she rubbed at the back of his knees. “Mr. Agreste, are you ticklish?”

“N-not exactly.”

Marinette watched the water run down his legs, the soap sliding away. She leaned in a kissed the back of one knee. It immediately bent in and Adrien shot both arms out to brace against the shower wall. Delighted, Marinette stuck out her tongue and licked a quick line against the back of his other knee. Adrien groaned, working to keep himself upright. Having mercy, Marinette took her rag back up and ran it down the rest of his leg. 

“Okay, turn around again.” Marinette was still crouched on the shower floor.

“Are you sure?”

Marinette looked up the line of Adrien’s back confused. “I’m sure.”

Adrien worked his way around and Marinette found herself facing his bobbing erection. “Oh,” was all she could get out. Her eyes wandered up his chest to his face. Adrien’s eyes were burning but his cheeks were bright red.

Looking down, Marinette grabbed the soap to refill her rag. She rubbed the terrycloth over the tops of Adrien’s feet and brought them up his legs and thighs. She stood and bypassed his pelvic area completely, running the rag up his abs and chest. 

Before she could finish his arms, Adrien had her pressed against him, his mouth on her neck. He licked and sucked and nipped. Marinette shuddered when his teeth grazed against her pulse point. “I think you missed a spot,” he growled in her ear.

Marinette’s breath caught at the sound of his voice. Apparently timid Adrien had finally melted away. “Maybe I was saving the best for last.”

Adrien took her hand and placed it on his erection, closing her fingers around it. “Why don’t you just hold on to this then while I get to work?” He took the rag from her and added more soap. He inhaled deeply. “I love the way this smells, the way you smell. Did you know I used to steal mint leaves from your balcony so I could always smell you?” He ran the rag over her shoulder and down her arm to the hand that was holding on to him. “It wasn’t quite the same though.” He uncurled her hand from around him and soaped it up. He gently let it drop to her side.

“I c-can buy you a b-bottle,” Marinette stuttered as he began to work the rag over her breasts. 

“Maybe we can just keep sharing this one.”

Marinette nodded in agreement, willing Adrien to speed up the tortuously slow journey he was taking down her stomach. He let the rag slide from his hand as he cupped her. “Oops,” his grin was lopsided and absolutely adorable. Marinette let out a breathy laugh.

“Marinette?” Tikki’s voice suddenly broke through their shower cocoon. “I’m so sorry but there is an akuma attack happening near the comic shop.”

“Cockblocker!” Adrien spat, pulling away from Marinette.

Marinette groaned in frustration herself. “Okay, give us a minute. We’ll be right out.”

They looked at each other and Marinette gave a helpless laugh. Adrien didn’t seem humored.

“There’s only one possible good thing about this,” he said.

“What’s that?” Marinette ducked under the spray to wash away the rest of the soap.

“We’ll probably get sweaty enough to need another shower.”

Marinette wondered how hard it was going to be to beat an akuma when her legs were pure jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is the ultimate cockblocker. Poor Adrien and Marinette. Better luck next time. :)
> 
> Also, I've always seen fan art with Nathaniel holding the Fox or Peacock Miraculous so I thought the Bee might be an interesting change. Nathaniel is usually portrayed as a more timid character and I think of the Bee being a bit more aggressive so it should be fun.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches. I just posted a piece of Chat Noir, Ladybug, Tortuga, and Vixen. Hoping I can get one done this week of Bee!Nathaniel.


	24. Fears

“It’s about time you two showed up,” Tortuga grunted. “Cute bow, Chat.”

“What?”

Ladybug pulled at Chat Noir’s newly transformed ponytail. A bright green ribbon kept it held together with a perfect bow. “It’s adorable!”

“Very funny, Plagg,” Chat muttered.

“Maybe we can get a ladybug pattern ribbon so everyone will know you belong to me,” Ladybug teased, scratching under his chin. 

“Anything you want, My Lady,” Chat purred.

“Just sleep together already,” Tortuga complained. He called up his shield as a ball of exploding glitter hurtled toward them.

“It hasn’t been for lack of trying, believe me.” Chat jumped up on the roof ledge to scope out the situation. 

A glowing woman in a glittering gown stood in the street below. Everything around her shined and glittered in the streetlights. “Can you see me now?!” she called. “You said I was too plain for you, Jeremy! Am I too plain now?!” She threw another ball of glitter, hitting a man attempting to duck behind a car. He screamed as the glitter hit his skin, slick red burns appearing on his skin. 

“The glitter burns. Good to know,” Ladybug looked around. “Wait, where’s Vixen?”

“She and Sting are taking on the akuma by the Tower,” Tortuga answered, shielding again.

“Sting?” 

“Other akuma?”

“Seems like Hawkmoth got tired of waiting. Now can we please concentrate on Miss Shine and Shimmer?” Tortuga tossed a metal ball down below, smoke billowing out as it fell. He dropped down after it.

“I’ve got this, go help Vixen and Sting,” Ladybug pulled Chat Noir in by his bell and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Be careful.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” he grinned, extending his baton. Ladybug watched him disappear into the night before she dropped off the roof herself to help her first partner.

_____________________________

“Sting? Really?” Chat asked in way of greeting.

Sting rolled his eyes. “Your name is literally Black Cat.”

“What are we looking at?”

“Vixen is trying to keep the akuma confused. She told me to stay up here so I wouldn’t get caught up in the illusion.”

The ground below swirled with purple smoke and slashing spotlights. There was a lone figure stumbling around in it. Vixen stood to the side of billowing smoke cloud, her flute at her lips. Behind Vixen, three figures were huddled on the ground, screams of pain tearing out of them. 

“I don’t know exactly what this guy does but it isn’t good,” Sting explained. “He was able to touch those people before Vixen could bring up the illusion. They immediately dropped and started screaming.”

“Okay, we’re going down there. I’ll knock him down and you jab him with your paralyzing juice,” Chat Noir nodded to the thin rapier on Sting’s hip. “I should be able to grab the akuma and take it back to Ladybug.”

“Right, right. I can do this.”

“You can do this.”

“Can you fly too?”

“I more fall with style.”

Sting laughed. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The two heroes descended the Eiffel Tower. Vixen noted them and began to pull back on the illusion so most of purple smoke and flashing lights had dissipated by their landing. Chat Noir landed behind the akumatized man, sweeping the baton at his legs. The man stepped out of reach and moved to grab Sting’s arm. Chat quickly grabbed the man’s arm and wrenched it back and away from the other hero. Using the momentum, the man swung around, his open palm colliding with the exposed skin of Chat’s lower face.

“No!” Vixen screamed, running towards them.

Every fear Adrien had ever had pummeled him to the ground. He dropped like a brick, head bouncing against the paved stone. His mother stood above him, her face twisted into a condescending expression. “You’re the reason I’m gone,” she sneered. “You were always such a needy little thing. I grew tired of it.”

Tears welled in his eyes as his mother morphed into his father. “Your dietician informed me you gained three pounds since your last visit. You’ll be on a liquid diet until I say otherwise. I should have known when you couldn’t button the pants today at the shoot. What an embarrassment.”

Gabriel began to shrink and Alya gazed down at him. “I can only care so much, you know. When are you going to start helping yourself? I didn’t realize I was adopting a helpless fool when I became your friend.”

Suddenly Ladybug we above him. Chat Noir felt his heart speed up. She was here to help him. She would save him. “This is pathetic.” Her voice wasn’t cold like the others; it was filled with pity. Somehow that felt much worse. “What good are you to me like this? I knew you were a lot of work but I hoped it would at least be worth it.” She crouched down beside him. “Give me your ring, Chat Noir. Let me find someone else who will be strong enough to stand with me. Let me find someone better.”

Chat Noir openly wept now. He could sense the figure beside him change again but he didn’t have the strength to look up when he saw pink ballet flats and the thin silver anklet Marinette often wore.

“What did you do to him?!” Vixen screamed, bringing her flute down to club the akumatized man on the shoulder.

“I am Fear Wraith. I allow people to face what they truly fear,” the man declared, quickly moving away from her while reaching for Sting.

“What? Like spiders and snakes?” Sting ducked away from Fear Wraith’s outstretched hand, parrying it away with his rapier.

Fear Wraith laughed and it sounded like broken glass. “True fear, child, not that ridiculousness. The fears that you don’t even want to allow yourself to know you have. Fears of inadequacy, of death, of being utterly alone. I wonder what Chat Noir is feeling right now. It must be exquisite. The ones who laugh and joke the most are usually the ones overflowing with fear.”

He struck out at Vixen, barely missing the bare skin of her cheek. “His mind will go soon. The human psyche can only handle so much.”

Sting struck from behind, running his blade through Fear Wraith’s side. The man dropped to the ground, groaning in agony. Vixen started searching him for the akuma.

“Watch out!” Sting rolled Vixen away from Fear Wraith as a large icicle vaulted through the space Vixen had previously resided. 

“I am Ice Princess and I will turn Paris into my winter kingdom!”

“This isn’t happening!” Vixen growled. 

__________________________________

“Get out of here, you damn butterfly,” Ladybug gasped, clutching her side with one hand and her yo-yo with the other. Skorn’s glitter bombs had eventually eaten away at her magic suit, leaving lots of small burns all over and one large wound on her left side. “Heard anything from the others?” Ladybug’s earrings gave a shrill beep.

“No,” Tortuga looked in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, worry plain on his face. He had been able to get away with only minor burns thanks to his shield, but the shield itself definitely looked worse for the wear. Tortuga wondered if it would survive another battle.

“Let’s go.”

Tortuga pulled Ladybug back with a hand on her forearm. “You’re going to change back soon.” As if to prove a point, her earrings let out another loud beep. “Go refuel. I’ll head that way and lend a hand.”

Ladybug opened her mouth but Tortuga cut her off before she could speak.

“Take your stubborn ass home and get some cookies for Tikki. I can handle this.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“Fine.” Ladybug picked up the mirror that had been her Lucky Charm and tossed it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The magic began to work around the area and Ladybug ducked into an alley as Tortuga glided off into the night.

Marinette poked her head out to make sure she was still alone and started the short trek back to Adrien’s place, Tikki passed out in her purse.

____________________________

Hawkmoth had been wary about making another public appearance after his last one had gone so badly. His cane had just recently reformed and he didn’t like the thought of going through the whole process again. He’d only sent out Skorn and Fear Wraith to test the waters. He’d been saving his power for weeks now, planning to let loose multiple powerful akumas to whittle away at Ladybug and her lackies. 

When he saw Chat Noir go down, he knew he couldn’t let this chance slip through his fingers. Ice Princess was an aging ice skater that had just discovered that the previous season had been her last. She wasn’t a hard turn.

Hawkmoth kept an eye on Vixen and Sting as they slid across the iced ground, dodging impalement by soaring icicles. Fear Wraith was on his hands and knees, finally working through the paralyzing serum from Sting’s rapier. Chat Noir was curled in the fetal position just outside the raging battle. His eyes were clenched shut and he was mumbling something. 

“It’s time to go home, Son.” Hawkmoth leaned down and pulled Chat Noir over his shoulder in a fireman carry. “Oof, you’ve certainly let yourself go.” He shifted Chat’s limp weight into a more comfortable position. 

“You’re going to want to drop the cat, Agreste,” Tortuga warned, stepping off his glider and pulling it in front of him. 

“Ah, yes, the DJ. I can’t say I enjoyed your show the last time.”

“Everyone can’t be a fan.”

“Unfortunately, that’s true. Fear Wraith, what are your thoughts on it?” Hawkmoth looked at the akumatized man behind the turtle hero.

Tortuga spun around as Fear Wraith reached out for the exposed skin of his face. He pushed his shield out, forcing the akuma back.

Hawkmoth took his chance to run. He made it around the corner and hurriedly stuffed Chat Noir into the back seat of the waiting car. 

“Please don’t leave me. I love you,” Chat Noir cried out weakly, still under Fear Wraith’s influence. Hawkmoth looked down at his son with indifference. 

“Take us home,” he said to his driver, letting his transformation fall and working the black ring off Chat Noir’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor kitty :(


	25. House Agreste

Adrien paced in front of the tall windows like a tiger in a cage. He was suddenly thirteen again and being told he couldn’t experience the world like other kids his age. The stupid room looked exactly the same except for the dark tint that had been added to the windows. It was filled with the over-the-top and the unnecessary. It had been a ploy to convince Adrien he never needed to go anywhere else. It hadn’t worked.

He looked down at his right hand and the blank space where his ring usually sat. He hoped Plagg was okay. His eyes began to sting so he decided to do another circuit around the room. He checked every window for a weakness. He yanked on the door handle, hoping for the slightest bit of give. He climbed to the top of the rock wall and swatted at the ceiling. He tried the window in the bathroom with no results.

The internet and cable had been cut and his phone had been taken away. Frustrated, he stood on the second level and threw books against the windows. Maybe someone on the street would hear something and come investigate, not that it would do him any good. He was locked in a fortress; one he thought he would never be forced to return to. 

The rumblings of serious hunger began again and Adrien wondered not for the first time how long he had been here. Due to the window tint, he couldn’t make heads or tails of the time of day and there was no functional clock anywhere in the room. He almost couldn’t believe his father had kidnapped him and locked him in his room. Adrien was a grown-ass man, for crying out loud!

His thoughts found their way to Marinette. If he was honest with himself, they never strayed far from her to begin with. He hoped she was safe. He had no idea how the battle had gone on either front. What if something had happened? What if someone got hurt? What if she was hurt?

He grabbed the biggest book he could find and hurled it against the glass.

______________________________

“Sir, should I have the chef make up something for Adrien? It’s been over a day since he’s been here.” Nathalie stood with her tablet poised.

Gabriel gave her a quick look and then returned his attention to the book in his hands. “You can send up bottled water but nothing else.”

“Sir—“

“I’m not asking for your opinion, Nathalie.”

Nathalie nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch a couple of bottled waters. She made her way up the steps and stopped in front of Adrien’s door. She pulled up the security feed on her tablet and saw that he was up on the second level and well away from the door. She turned the knob and stepped in.

“Adrien, you may as well stop that. You’re only damaging the books.”

He sneered down at her, dropping a first edition spine first. “Still doing his bidding, Nathalie?”

“Come down. I have water for you.”

“That sounds about right. Am I on another liquid diet then? I’m surprised he didn’t chop off my hair while I was unconscious. Last time I saw him, he thought it rather unseemly.” He glided down the stairs in a way that almost made Nathalie uncomfortable. The ring and power may be gone, but Chat Noir still lurked within Adrien somehow.

Nathalie quickly plugged in a code and watched the security feed for Adrien’s room cut to static. “We don’t have much time. Hurry up and eat these.” She pulled a couple of power bars out of her jacket pocket. 

Adrien stared at her and waited for the other shoe to drop. 

“This is madness. I’m only trying to help. Eat. I can only cut the feed for so long.”

Adrien glanced up to the corner where he had spotted the camera earlier. Begrudgingly he took one of the bars and tore into it. “Can you get me out of here?”

“Adrien, be reasonable.”

He rolled his eyes. “So you’re willing to help in the smallest way possible.”

“Don’t be a brat.”

“Don’t be a bitch.” Adrien took another bite and hung his head. “Sorry, I’m on edge.”

Nathalie gave a slight nod of understanding.

“Do you know what he’s going to do to me? What he did with my ring?”

“Your ring is in the safe, but that is the extent of my knowledge.”

“Have you heard any news about Ladybug and the others?”

“Both akumas were cleansed in the early hours of yesterday morning.”

“That answers my next question then.” He opened the wrapper of the second power bar.

Nathalie pulled Adrien’s cell phone out of her other jacket pocket. “Only use this in the bathroom. The camera doesn’t reach in there. I would suggest texting only so nothing is overheard.”

Adrien took it with some hesitation. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because he needs to be stopped. I can’t let him keep using people and treating you like this, no matter how I feel.”

“You’re in love with him.”

“I don’t expect you to understand. I know he hasn’t been a great father. It would be hard to see past that.” Nathalie straightened her jacket. “Give me the wrappers.”

Adrien handed them over and opened one of the waters. Nathalie stuffed the power bar wrappers in her pocket and put in the code to bring the camera feed back online. “Now, pick up those books before the spines split. Some of them are first editions. And get some rest. You’ll need your strength.”

And with that, she walked out of the room and locked the door behind her.

__________________________

“Has she said anything yet?” Nathaniel asked, looking down the hall towards the closed bedroom door.

“Not a word since she found out he was taken,” Nino sighed. “If she didn’t have a big hole in her side, I’m sure she would have already been out searching for him. Trixx said Tikki is refusing to transform her until she heals a bit more.”

“I didn’t realize the kwamis could do that.”

“We can,” Wayzz answered. “It is not something we like to do. It hurts our bond with our holder and can weaken us if the struggle lasts for too long.”

“Tikki has always been stubborn though,” Amilee nuzzled Nathaniel’s shoulder, her antennae bobbing. 

Alya dozed on the couch, her head in Nino’s lap. He ran his hand through her short tresses. She had spiraled to the opposite end of the Missing Adrien Spectrum and was ready to drive a tank into the Agreste mansion, into the Agreste office headquarters, or into Gabriel Agreste himself in order to find her best friend. Nino had slipped her an Ambien while she angrily ate a burger. 

__________________________

Marinette lay in Adrien’s bed, her face pressed into his pillow. She had cried herself out and no amount of begging had persuaded Tikki to transform her. Her side ached in a steady pulse.

She had managed to send her parents a checking-in text. They were still blissfully unaware that she had moved out. Her concocted story of house-sitting for a friend for a couple of weeks was still holding water. She knew that couldn’t last for long.

Her text tone broke the silence of the room and she thought about not answering it. It was most likely her mother again anyway and she wasn’t in the mood. The second alert rang out and Marinette sank down deeper into the bed.

“Marinette, you need to see this.” Tikki’s voice was tired but alert.

Marinette grabbed at the phone.

 **Adrien <3:** Please tell me you are safe

Marinette stared at the screen for a minute, not comprehending the words. She finally put in her passcode and pulled up the message.

 **Marinette:** Where are you? Are you okay?

 **Adrien <3:** I’m okay for now. Are you home?

Home. She looked around his bedroom for a moment. Maybe their bedroom?

 **Marinette:** I’m home. Where are you?

 **Adrien <3:** It’s not safe for you to come here. I’ll figure something out

 **Adrien <3:** I just had to know you were okay

 **Adrien <3:** I love you, Marinette

Marinette felt her heart jump into her throat. She didn’t like that last text. It felt like a good-bye.

 **Marinette:** Tell me where you are right now!!!

She quickly pulled up the Find My Friends app and looked around. Her dot was on top of Alya, Nino, and Nathaniel’s. Adrien’s flashed across the city. She grabbed the address and plugged it into the GPS app.

 **Marinette:** We’re coming for you. Sit tight, kitty

 **Adrien <3:** NO! Please don’t do this

 **Marinette:** I love you too

“Tikki, please, I will do anything. You have to transform me. I have to save him.”

“You’re in no condition to fight, Marinette. I don’t even know how long I can hold the transformation. Most of my magic will go into healing you.”

“I won’t fight then. We can be stealthy. I can slip in while the other’s create a distraction.”

 **Adrien <3:** I’m begging you not to do this. I have a plan. I will get out of here

Marinette ignored the text. “Please.”

Tikki sighed. “A bug isn’t much good without her cat. Let’s get the others.”

Marinette threw open the door and marched down the hall. “Suit up. We’re going to get my Chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	26. Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end, friends, only a few more chapters to go in this story. Thank you so much for hanging in with me to this point.

Gabriel looked around the trashed room, face morphed in disgust. “I see you’ve been using your time wisely.”

Adrien sat on the couch and ripped another page out of an old leather-bound book.

“I assume your friends will be here soon. I should be able to collect the rest of the Miraculous and this will all be over.”

Another ripped page fluttered to the floor.

“You’re acting like a child, Adrien.”

“Yeah, well, you’re treating me like one.”

Gabriel walked over and forcefully snatched the book from his son’s hands. “You want to be treated like an adult? Fine. If you don’t convince Ladybug and the others to surrender their power, I will akumatize every person they have ever come in contact with. Your little girlfriend’s parents, the pathetic slobs that shop in your store, every person I can find that has ever had contact with you or any of them.” Gabriel’s hand shot up and grabbed Adrien’s chin, fingers digging in. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Adrien growled.

“And if somehow that still isn’t motivation enough, then I will do what I must to Miss Dupain-Cheng to have you see reason.” He slung Adrien back into the couch with the release of his hand.

Adrien felt something inside him snap. He was on his feet and swinging before he realized. His fist connected with Gabriel’s cheekbone with a sickening crunch. The bedroom door flew open and the Gorilla was pulling Adrien back, his arms pinned above his head. Adrien yelled in frustrated fury.

“Nathalie!” Gabriel snapped, holding a hand to the blood oozing from the split skin of his cheek.

Nathalie came around from behind Gorilla and plunged a syringe into Adrien’s stretched arm. 

Within seconds, Adrien went limp in Gorilla’s hold and the big man let him slide to the ground. “Why?” he asked in a small voice.

“Despite what you think, you are my son and I love you. I’ll make a better world for us next time around.” Gabriel gave his crumpled son one last look and then nodded to his employees. The three left the room, Gabriel shutting off the lights. 

Adrien stayed in a drugged mass on the floor and finally let himself cry into the darkness.

________________________

“I can’t believe you freakin’ drugged me,” Vixen’s words came out slightly slurred. “Ass!”

Tortuga grabbed her arm to steady her and she sloppily pushed him away.

“I’m sorry! You were so upset and you needed to sleep. I didn’t know we would be coming back out so soon.”

“Ass!” She yelled again. “Breaking up with you. Broken up!”

“It’s not like I gave you a roofie in a club,” Tortuga muttered.

“Alya, look at me.” Ladybug held Vixen’s shoulders tight. Alya’s eyes flicked around behind the mask before finally settling on Ladybug’s. “Do you think you can make it look like a car has crashed into the gate?”

“Yes. Probably. Maybe. My head is still pretty fuzzy.” Vixen shot a glare at Tortuga.

“I’ll take what I can get. Tortuga, you keep her safe. You guys are going to need to be close enough to change up the illusions as needed.”

Tortuga nodded. “I’ll take us in over the gate. We can hide on top of the wall so we’ll have a good view.”

“Sting, you’re with me. I’m not at full strength so you’re going to be my muscle.”

“How very butch of me.” Nathaniel’s turquoise eyes sparkled in the black mask.

“Just keep that handy paralyzing serum ready.”

Sting nodded, his face turning serious. “How are we going to find him? This place is huge.”

“We’re going to find him.”

“That doesn’t really—“

Tortuga put a hand on Sting’s shoulder, silencing him. He knew from experience that when Marinette set her mind on something, you were either with her or against her and they didn’t need any fights breaking out among them. 

“Okay, Sting and I will get into position by the front door. When Vixen brings up the crash, someone should come out to check and we can slip inside.”

“Right,” Tortuga grimaced. This plan was so not going to work, but since he didn’t have anything better to offer, he kept his mouth shut.

_____________________________

Ladybug and Sting crept up the stairs. The house was silent save for the rhythmic ticking of a massive grandfather clock in the foyer. They tried every door they came to with no positive results.

“There were three locked doors. Maybe one of those?” Sting whispered when they reached the end of another hallway.

A loud explosion sounded outside and bright fire lit up the windows. Vixen has obviously sobered up a bit more. Someone screamed.

“I was almost afraid you might be smarter than this. I’m glad that fear was unfounded.” Hawkmoth stood behind them, blocking their way back.

“Where is Adrien?” Ladybug’s voice was colder and harder than it had ever been. Sting was tempted to look at her to make sure she was still Marinette under there.

“Give me your Miraculous and I will be happy to take you to him.”

Sting laughed. “Hold your breath.”

Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised with you, Ladybug. Was it so easy to replace Chat Noir? And to think he always spoke so highly of you.”

Ladybug tried to suppress the chill she got at hearing Chat Noir being spoken of in past tense. “Where is Adrien?” she ground out again.

“How about a compromise?” Hawkmoth tapped his cane against the ground thoughtfully. “Surrender only the Bee Miraculous and I will take you to Adrien.”

Sting glared at Hawkmoth but Ladybug put a hand on his arm. He flipped his attention to her. “We can’t trust him. You know we can’t,” he hissed. “Adrien may not even be here. You only saw his phone here.”

“I can assure you he is here,” Hawkmoth interjected. He walked over to a screen mounted to the wall and pressed a few buttons on the keypad below. The screen came alive to show a room lit in green, the camera in night vision mode. In the middle of a mess was a crumpled man with light hair.

“How do we know he’s even alive?” Sting asked and Ladybug felt the air rush out of her. Of course he was alive. He had been texting her! Even Hawkmoth wouldn’t murder his own son, would he? Would he…

“He’s only sedated. He wouldn’t stop fighting. I grow weary of this. Do we have a deal?”

Chat Noir wouldn’t stop fighting. Adrien wouldn’t stop fighting. And neither would they.

“No,” Ladybug growled. 

“So be it.”

The hallway suddenly filled with glowing white butterflies. They swarmed Ladybug and Sting and the two heroes lost track of each other. The flapping wings hitting her skin didn’t hurt necessarily, but Ladybug found herself hopelessly disoriented.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her backwards. She stumbled through a door into a dark room. A tall, thin silhouette faced her, backlit by the thousands of flapping butterflies. “Stay here,” the voice commanded. The door slammed shut and Ladybug was enveloped in darkness.

“Damn it,” she muttered. Her side throbbed in time with her pulse. Her transformation dropped and Tikki rolled away from her. 

“Sorry,” she said in a weak voice.

Marinette grabbed at her purse and pulled out the cookies she had stashed. Tikki took one gratefully. 

“Oh, Marinette, your side.”

The woman placed a hand on her side and felt something warm and wet. “I must’ve ripped it open when I fell.”

A moan interrupted the two and Marinette’s eyes searched the direction it came from. “Is someone in here?” She hated how shaky her voice sounded.

“Mari?”

Marinette was crawling on her hands and knees as soon as she heard him. “Adrien, I need you to say something. I can’t see you.”

“I’m here. I’m over here.” His voice was light and not quite all there.

Marinette could make out his shadow as her eyes adjusted. She was on him, wrapping herself up in him and breathing him in. 

“Are you real this time? You keep not being real.” Adrien sighed. “Are you still mad?”

“Of course, I’m real. What do you mean, am I mad?” 

“You deserve better. Ladybug said she needs a better Chat Noir. I’m a bad kitty.” He nuzzled her neck. “Ladybug took my ring away. She doesn’t love me. Do you love me, Marinette?”

“He’s pretty out of it, huh?” Tikki flitted over.

Marinette smoothed Adrien’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Can you find any way out of here, Tikki?” The kwami zoomed off, half a cookie still in her tiny hand.

“Adrien, are you hurt at all?”

“Not anymore.” He pulled them into a sitting position, Marinette in his lap. “I’ll keep you safe, Maribug.” He squeezed her tight and she yelped, flinching away as much as she could.

“My side is hurt,” she explained. 

“I’ll kill him,” Adrien said solemnly. And then his eyes rolled back and he was slumping backwards, his arms falling away from her.

Tikki came back over. “I should be able to get the door unlocked but I don’t know how we are supposed to get him out of here. You’ll barely be able to move fast on your own, much less carrying dead weight.”

Marinette sighed. “Eat another cookie, Tikki. Hopefully the others are having better luck.”

_______________________

Alya cradled Nino’s head in her lap. The gash running from his temple to chin was deep. He would need stitches. She needed him to wake up. She needed to apologize for calling him an ass and for breaking up with him and for not kissing him when she had the chance. 

Nathaniel wasn’t in much better shape beside them. The Gorilla had thrown him to the floor like a rag doll and the smaller man’s left leg was bent at an awkward angle. Angry red welts patterned his pale skin. His eyes were open but unseeing, his breathing shallow.

They had been ambushed. It had been a trap, of course. There had never been a chance that they would get Adrien out of here. There were five akumas waiting in the courtyard once Vixen and Tortuga got into place. It was the shortest fight she could recall. 

Alya wasn’t sure what had happened to Nathaniel but she assumed it was something similar. The fact that neither Marinette nor Adrien was with them filled her with hope and dread. 

They had all been stripped of their Miraculous and left in a dimly lit, windowless room. Alya had weakly tried the door but it held fast.

“Ladybug, if you’re out there, now would be a really fantastic time for a Lucky Charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for chapter updates and character sketches :)


	27. Rewriting the Past

Gabriel studied the five Miraculous on the table: the ring of the Black Cat, the necklace of the Fox, the bracelet of the Turtle, the hair comb of the Bee, and the pendant of the Peacock. He ran his fingers over each one in turn. He brought his hand to the Butterfly Broach at his sternum. He was so close. He knew Ladybug would return sooner or later. As if Adrien hadn’t been enough, he certainly had plenty of hostages now.

“Have you considered that she may inform the police, Sir?” Nathalie inquired. The Gorilla grunted in agreement beside her. “We are holding four adults against their will, after all.”

“And if she does? I can’t be touched in this city, Nathalie. I’ve made sure of that.”

“Of course, Sir.” Nathalie nodded to her partner and he lumbered out of the room. “Adrien’s sedative should be wearing off. I would like to take him some more water.”

“You’ve always had a soft spot for him, haven’t you?” 

Nathalie paused, considering. “He’s a good person. He’s always had a sweet heart.”

Gabriel finally turned around to face her. “I’m doing this for him, for us. With this power, I can reshape reality. I’ll bring Madeline back and things will be different this time. I will be able to take Adrien back to his childhood. He was such a happy and obedient child.”

“Have you thought of the possibility that everything will turn out the same again?”

“It won’t.”

Nathalie took a step forward. “Sir…Gabriel…I’ve worked for you for a very long time. I was here when things were good and I was here when things went bad. Madeline left of her own free will. I know the story you told Adrien, the story you told everyone, and I’ve helped you keep so many secrets.” She glanced at the Miraculous spread out on the table. “I’m just afraid you’ve forgotten what was truth and what was lies.”

“You don’t know—“

“She stopped loving you!” Nathalie suddenly yelled. “Bringing her back isn’t going to change that.”

Gabriel shook his head angrily. “We were going through a rough patch. She would’ve come back to me if she hadn’t…”

“Died. She died, Gabriel. She died not loving you and your ego is too big to let that go.”

Gabriel reared back as if Nathalie had slapped him but she wasn’t done.

“You have destroyed yourself trying to capture something that doesn’t exist. You’ve tried to destroy Adrien. I don’t know if you subconsciously blamed him or if you’re honestly that oblivious. You drove him to the point of leaving the city for years to get away from you, just like his mother.”

“How dare you.”

They stared at each other.

“Now, I’m going to go attend to your son, the only family you have left, in case you forgot,” Nathalie said pointedly. “The adult son you kidnapped, drugged, and locked away in a room.”

Gabriel grabbed her arm as she turned away from him. “You have no right to talk to me the way you have.”

“Let go of my arm, Gabriel,” Nathalie demanded in a calm voice.

Gabriel let go as if he’d been burned. “That’s what she said the last time I saw her. Are you really that cruel?”

“Have you really not noticed?” Nathalie wondered aloud. “Perhaps you would do well not to grab women’s arms when they are attempting to leave you.” She slipped behind him, swiping something from the table and straightening her jacket. “I suggest you take a few moments to think things over, Sir.”

____________________________________

“How are you feeling?” Marinette asked when she saw Adrien’s eyes flutter.

“Like I had a building dropped on me,” Adrien groaned. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. 

Once Adrien had passed out again, Marinette had fumbled around until she found a lamp. It had made the whole situation a little less scary when she wasn’t completely in the dark.

“I was hoping we were home,” he murmured, sitting up. “So you’re trapped with me, huh?”

“Maybe not for long. Tikki thinks she can unlock the door if you can walk.”

Adrien nodded, stretching.

The door opening grabbed their attention. Nathalie stood in the doorway. “Good, you’re both awake.”

Marinette stood angrily. “So you’re the one who pushed me in here?”

“I saved you so you can cut the dramatics. I believe this belongs to you.” A black ring with a green paw print sat in the palm of Nathalie’s outstretched hand.

Adrien scrambled off the bed, took the ring, and slid it on his finger. 

“Plagg? Plagg! Claws out!”

Nothing happened. 

“Your father has done something to it. All of the Miraculous are in their powered forms. He found a way to trap the kwamis inside without a host.”

“All the Miraculous?” Marinette asked, dread filling her voice.

“Your friends were captured. You are the only one left with a working Miraculous, Ladybug.” Nathalie watched the younger women over the top of her glasses. 

Marinette sat back down on the couch heavily. 

“Where is he?” Adrien’s voice was calm and cool. 

___________________________

Nathaniel woke up to the sound of crying. He honestly didn’t remember falling asleep. His leg gave a sharp pain and he was brought back to reality in an unpleasant rush.

“Please wake up, Nino. Please wake up.”

Nathaniel managed to make his head slowly move to the side. Alya was hunched over and rocking back and forth, Nino’s head cradled in her lap. His skin was chalky under her hands.

“Please wake up. I’ll do anything. Please, please…”

“Alya?” Nathaniel croaked.

She stopped rocking and looked at him. Her face was streaked with dried tears, her eyes shallow. “He won’t wake up.” 

Nathaniel steeled himself and moved to drag his body closer. He clamped his teeth together to keep from screaming as his very broken leg moved with him. Once he was close enough, he brought a trembling hand to Nino’s neck to check for a pulse.

________________________

“I can release Plagg but it will take all my energy. It could be days before I might be able to transform you again,” Tikki explained, a small paw running over the surface of the dark ring. 

“How can you do it?” Adrien asked, holding the kwami up on the back of his hand.

“Plagg is my other half. We can always reach each other. I don’t know what to do about the others, but I know I can save him.”

“At your expense,” Adrien muttered.

“He would do the same for me,” Tikki replied simply.

“Do it.”

Adrien stared at Marinette. “Absolutely not. Chat Noir is expendable, Ladybug isn’t.”

Marinette took his hand gently in hers, Tikki floating above. “If you say anything like that again, I will slap your face as hard as I can.”

Adrien couldn’t help the small grin that escaped in his surprise.

“Besides,” Marinette continued, “I’m injured. I need my Chat to take the lead. Can you do that?”

He nodded slowly and leaned in for a kiss.

“This is all well and good but time is of the essence,” Nathalie interrupted. “Surely by now your father has realized I took the ring.”

Adrien grimaced. “Okay, what do I need to do?”

“Just sit there and look pretty,” Tikki smiled. She placed her paws on the ring and pink and green light filled the room.


	28. Final Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost killed me.

Chat Noir stood tall, flexing his claws. Tikki dropped into Marinette’s outstretched hands. The kwami’s coloring had faded to a pale pink but she was able to manage a small smile.

“Thank you, Tikki,” Chat Noir leaned down to kiss her tiny head. “From both of us.”

“All of us,” Marinette added. She gave Chat Noir a quick kiss while he was still at her level. Something caught her eye as she pulled away. “I most definitely owe Plagg some Camembert.”

“Why?”

Marinette gently grabbed Chat Noir’s ponytail and pulled it around. The green bow had been replaced with a red one covered in black polka dots. Chat laughed and it was Adrien’s laugh when he was happy.

“Nathalie, can you get Marinette out of here? I’m going to take care of Hawkmoth once and for all.”

“I’m not leaving without our friends.”

Chat Noir threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “I’m going to get them too!” He drew her close. “You can’t transform. I need to know that you’re out of danger. Can you do that for me?”

Marinette looked back at her boyfriend stubbornly but then her face softened. “Kick his ass for me.”

“With purr-leasure.” He stole another kiss and then was running out the door.

“Come with me. I can show you a way out through the back that shouldn’t attract too much attention.” Nathalie started towards the door.

“You’re going to take me to where my friends are being kept,” Marinette demanded.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I see what draws him to you. Right this way, Ladybug.”

____________________________

Gabriel stood staring up at the Agreste family portrait. It had been painted only months before his wife had left for a hair appointment and never returned. He could remember the day clearly. They had fought about Adrien, as was usual during that time. Madeline didn’t want her son in the world of fashion and modeling and Gabriel didn’t understand how she couldn’t see that he was clearly made for it. 

“I grew up in this industry. I don’t want that for him. They will chew him up and spit him out. Gabe, please see reason,” Madeline had pleaded.

“You are being dramatic, Madeline. I won’t let anything happen to him. He enjoys the photoshoots, you know he does.”

“He only does them for you! He knows they make you happy.”

“I’m beginning to think this isn’t about your concern for Adrien at all. Perhaps you’re jealous of all the attention he has been getting as of late. After all, your time as a model has waned—“

Gabriel could remember her green eyes tearing up right before she slapped him. He hadn’t meant what he said but was so tired of having the same fight over and over. 

“I know I’m just a trophy to you,” Madeline had said quietly. “You were the young aspiring designer who bagged the well-known model from a good family. Suddenly you were receiving offers and business opportunities all over the place. It didn’t take long for you to climb to the top after that. I knew all of that when I married you. I guess some silly part of me thought you truly loved me though.”

Gabriel had been angry at her accusation. He had never been good with discussing his feelings. Of course, he had loved her! He wasn’t so callous that he courted her and married her simply out of convenience. 

Madeline had gathered herself, tears wiped away but eyes still shiny. “I have an appointment with Jean-Luc. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Please tell Adrien I love him.”

Gabriel had grabbed her arm roughly to keep her there. They had a conversation to finish.

“Let go of my arm, Gabriel,” she demanded coldly.

She never came back from her appointment. Gabriel found out later that she had attempted to take a car to her family estate. Her family had already been notified that she would be moving back in, that she was leaving Gabriel. She would have been sending for Adrien to join her within the week. Her car never made it though, a distracted driver hitting her car headfirst had seen to that.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. Nathalie may have been correct in some aspects. Things hadn’t been good between him and his wife at the time of her death, but he refused to believe she hadn’t loved him. You don’t hurt someone that deeply if you have no more feelings towards them.

“I want to kill you.”

Gabriel spun to see Chat Noir across the room from him, green eyes glowing in the dim light. 

“I don’t suppose I blame you.”

Chat tilted his head to one side, studying the man. “Is that what you think you can bring back?” He nodded at the large family portrait. “That wasn’t real.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to tell me that tonight.” Gabriel sounded defeated.

“Father, if you will just stop this, just give me all the Miraculous so they can be returned, we can get you help.”

Gabriel grimaced. “Ah, there you are, Adrien. You always have been a bit too soft. I wondered if the Black Cat had changed you, but I can see now that isn’t the case. Even after I have hurt and threatened everyone you love, you still try to save me.”

“Everyone deserves to be saved, even you.”

“I doubt the people of Paris would agree.”

“So we’re going to fight then?” Chat asked, resigned.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

___________________________________

“Frances was in charge of the others, but I believe he took them to the basement.” Nathalie led the way down a thin staircase.

“Frances?” Marinette questioned.

“The Gorilla.”

“Ah.”

Nathalie lifted an honest to goodness old timey key ring off a hook and slid one of the keys into a door lock. The door creaked open and Marinette stepped inside. The sight of her three teammates bloodied and beaten on the floor brought vomit surging up her esophagus and she just barely kept it inside. She dropped to her knees in front of them.

“They got you too?” Nathaniel croaked, eyeing Nathalie who stood tall and silent in the doorway.

“No, I’m here to get you guys out. She’s on our side.”

“He won’t wake up, Marinette. It’s been hours and he won’t wake up.” Alya still held Nino’s head in her lap.

When her eyes fell on the unusually pale skin of her best friend, Marinette did turn and vomit. “Sorry,” she murmured, wiping her mouth. She swallowed hard, ignoring the awful taste on her tongue. She reached down to Nino’s neck. She found his pulse slow and faint. 

“Call EMS now!”

Nathalie stared at her for a moment and then pulled out her phone.

“Alya, look at me,” Marinette demanded. “Are you hurt?”

“He won’t wake up.” Alya’s eyes stayed glassy and unfocused.

“I think she’s in shock,” Nathaniel offered, his voice not as rough as it had first been. “She’s been like this since we’ve been in here, however long that’s been.”

“How are you?”

“My leg is definitely broken. I think the rest will heal easily enough with time.”

“EMS is on the way. This isn’t going to be pretty.” Nathalie stepped back into the room. “I think it will be best if we get everyone up stairs.”

Marinette nodded and then leaned down. “Nino, if you can hear me, I need you to hang on. Help is on the way. Please hang on, Ninny.” Her eyes began to fill with tears. 

_________________________________

Chat Noir brought his baton down hard against Hawkmoth’s raised cane. The impact reverberated up his arm but he didn’t let that slow him as he swung it back around for a blow to the villain’s side.

Glowing butterflies fluttered all around them but stayed away for the most part. The two men parried back and forth, each landing a considerable amount of blows to the other. Chat Noir lost his concentration when he saw Marinette helping a hobbling Nathaniel out of the back hallway. Hawkmoth took advantage of the opportunity and brought his cane down hard on Chat’s head, knocking him to the ground.

“No!” Marinette screamed. She dropped Nathaniel and ran for her partner. She fell down beside him, grabbing his head. Blood was seeping from an open scalp wound, Chat’s blonde hair turning sticky and red. 

“Get. Out. Of. Here.” Chat Noir ground out between clenched teeth.

“I’m not leaving you, you stupid cat.” She stood up, using her body to shield his.

“You aren’t looking so good yourself, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Hawkmoth drawled. He held his cane out and sharply poked her in her bloody side. She gasped and doubled over in pain. “It’s a shame really, that this has to end. While I will be glad to finally accomplish my goal, you have made it a rather interesting six years to say the least.”

“You’re going to kill us, aren’t you?” Marinette was surprised with how calm she sounded. She even felt calm. Was she the one going into shock now?

“I’m most certainly going to kill you at least. Adrien has given me so many chances, it’s only right I give him one more.”

“Go to hell,” Chat Noir growled.

“Can I at least say good-bye?” Marinette asked, keeping her eyes big and unblinking.

Hawkmoth sighed as if he was very put out by the idea. “I suppose, but make it quick. I’ll make your death as painless as possible.”

Marinette leaned down to look at Chat Noir’s green kitty eyes. Tears trailed down his face, mixing with the sheet of blood that had flowed down his left side from the cane wound. She put a hand to his face gently and pressed his lips to his in a chaste kiss. She then leaned towards his ear and breathed, “Call Cataclysm now.” Her wrist clamped tightly against his, holding his hand away from her body.

Chat Noir didn’t understand but he trusted his Lady inexplicitly. “Cataclysm!” he screamed.

At the same time, Marinette leapt to her feet and yanked his wrist forward, placing his palm against the Butterfly broach that sat on Hawkmoth’s chest. Chat Noir pupils blew wide with understanding and he curved his claw around the crumbling Miraculous and pulled it away. A light purple kwami zipped out of the mass of ash, butterfly wings flapping slowly. 

Gabriel fell to his knees, grasping his chest. “You fool!” he screamed. “You have no idea what you’ve done!”

Marinette ignored the fallen man and wrapped an arm around Chat to steady him. “Are you okay?” She moved a lock of hair out of his eyes.

“Watch out!” Nathaniel yelled.

Marinette felt herself spin in slow motion to see Gabriel back on his feet and coming at them with rage in his eyes. A gunshot tore through the foyer and Gabriel staggered back. Nathalie stood at the mouth of the hallway, a gun raised level and steady. Nino and Alya were in a pile at her feet. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” she said. She shot again and Gabriel fell to the floor gasping. She closed the distance between them until she was looking down at him. “I truly did love you.” She fired two more shots into his chest. 

Chat Noir yelled out but Marinette held him tight against her. He began to sob into her hair, his body going limp. Marinette buckled under the weight and they slid to the floor.

Nathalie stood above Gabriel and watched the light drain out of his eyes as the sound of sirens drew near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one (maybe two) chapters left to go before we close the book on our Comic Shop Heroes. It has been a privilege to hear from everyone who has enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you guys so much!


	29. Aftermath

Nathalie let the gun fall from her fingers and drop to the floor beside Gabriel’s body. She briskly turned and went into the office.

Chat Noir’s transformation had fallen away and Marinette finally let go of him. Adrien crawled over to his father. His wracking sobs echoed off the foyer walls.

Nathalie returned from the office, a host of kwamis buzzing around her. The destruction of the Butterfly Miraculous had freed them from their imprisonment. She bypassed the Agreste men and Marinette and found her way to the injured heroes.

“It would be wise for you all to be transformed when the authorities arrive.”

Wayzz pressed a small green paw to Nino’s head and a deep frown appeared. “Put the bracelet around his wrist immediately. I will do what I can.”

Nathaniel took the turtle bracelet from the stoic Nathalie and slid it over Nino’s wrist, tightening it. Golden light poured down Nino’s body and Tortuga lay limp in his place. Alya blinked down at him. The turtle helmet he wore restricted her from rubbing the top of his head as she had been doing for the last few hours so she took one of his gloved hands in hers.

“Oh, sweets,” Trixx crooned. She took the Fox necklace and lifted it over her holder’s head, immediately flying into as soon as it settled against Alya’s chest. Vixen appeared in a rush of orange light.

“You’ve had quite the week,” Amilee nuzzled Nathaniel’s cheek.

“Tell me about it.” He took the offered hair comb and slicked back the mop of red hair, securing it behind him. “Amilee, stripes on.”

Nathalie nodded in approval and turned back to Marinette. A blue floating kwami stayed at her shoulder. “Perhaps you should take this one for the time being.” She held out the Peacock pendant.

The Peacock kwami sniffed. “I won’t be passed around like some child’s toy.”

Tikki floated up weakly. “Dusuu, don’t be ridiculous. Marinette will take care of you until we find you a holder.”

Dusuu waited a moment and then sniffed. “Fine.”

“Take off the earrings, Marinette.”

Marinette slowly took out the earrings, the feeling absolutely foreign and unwelcome. She tucked them in her pocket.

“Go ahead, Marinette. Plumes up,” Tikki encouraged.

Marinette took the pendant from Nathalie’s hand and attached it to her shirt. “Dusuu? Plumes up.” It felt different, being transformed by Dusuu instead of Tikki. She felt strong but wary, proud but shy. Her body was enveloped in shimmering blue light and then it was done. Marinette could feel the familiar weight of a mask but it dipped down lower than her Ladybug one, completely covering her nose. A hood fell heavy around her head. 

She looked across at Adrien. She didn’t think she could get him to transform right now. She caught Plagg’s distraught eyes. He joined her and the other two kwamis.

“Come with me, Plagg, Nooroo,” Tikki took the little kwamis’ paws in hers. “We’ll hide until it’s time to get away.”

There was a pounding at the door. Nathalie glanced in that direction before turning to Marinette. “I’m leaving. Tell them what you want.” She spared a glance for the sobbing man crouching over his father’s body. “Please take care of him.”

“I will,” Marinette promised.

Nathalie stared at the Agrestes a moment longer and then hurried down the hallway.

The door flew open and police and emergency personnel swarmed in. There was a lot of confusion at first. Marinette had to help pull Adrien away from Gabriel so he could be looked over. 

“Mari?” Adrien whispered, finally looking at her as they sat in a corner while Gabriel’s body was loaded into a black bag. His eyes were filled with confusion.

“Shhh, love.” She pulled his head against hers so he wouldn’t look back at the scene behind them. The body bag had been placed on the ambulance cart and a large puddle of dark red blood was smeared across the marble tiles.

Sting was still on the ground and talking to one of the officers, explaining who he was and what had happened. Marinette watched as Tortuga and Vixen were both loaded onto their own cots and being rolled outside. She wondered what would happen when they reach the hospital. The staff wouldn’t be able to do much while they were transformed.

“Sting,” she called across the room. She saw Nathaniel’s eyes flick to her in question. 

Marinette disentangled herself from Adrien but pulled him up with her as she stood. He followed her every move numbly. She led him over to Sting and the officer. 

“Sir, I’m Ladybug. I had to take on a different disguise for a side mission Chat Noir and I were working on.”

The man looked at her skeptically.

“My emergency code is Delta-Omega-Kappa-Three-Seven-Five.”

“Ladybug, ma’am, sorry,” the flustered officer apologized. Marinette thanked Tikki’s luck that she had incorporated the code with the police a few years ago. This wasn’t the first time it had come in handy.

“My team is going to need a lot of medical attention but discretion is important. We will need a medical team that can be trusted to keep our identities a secret.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll put a call in now.” The man got up from his crouched position and hurried away.

“Good thinking,” Sting said. 

“I try. It still might not matter. We won’t know if we can trust them until it’s too late.”

“You guys are coming too, right?”

Marinette looked down at Adrien. His face and hair was covered in drying blood. She was honestly surprised someone hadn’t tried to take him away from her before now. As if thinking about it had resurrected it, pain blossomed along her side. She nodded at Sting. 

_______________________________

“Mari, are you awake?”

Marinette heard shuffling feet and the slight squeak of wheels across the linoleum. She opened one eye to see Adrien standing beside her bed, pulling his IV rack along with him. A gauzy bandage was wrapped around his head, blonde tuffs of hair peeking out of the cracks and down his neck.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

“I got lonely.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. Adrien’s bed sat empty across the room from hers. She tried to scoot over to make room and gasped when she felt a pull at her side wound. 

“Damn it, sorry.” Adrien was at her side quickly. “Don’t move.”

“Just get in here already, Chaton.” Marinette gritted her teeth and made one last move to the side, angling her body so she could look at him.

Adrien crawled in sheepishly. Marinette reached over and kissed his nose. “How are you feeling?”

His face shut down. “I don’t know. I know he was a bastard but…”

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes and she saw a tear squeeze out between the eyelashes. Marinette kissed each eyelid in turn. She then moved down to his lips.

“If you guys start making out, I’m calling a nurse,” Nino groaned from across the room. His voice was weak but one hundred percent Nino.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” There was the sound of sheets rustling and Alya was pulling herself out of her bed and padding over to Nino’s.

“Well, this just isn’t fair,” Nathaniel complained into the dim room. 

“Don’t be jealous, Nath. We’ll find you a pretty bird soon,” Alya laughed.

“Everyone shut up and go back to sleep,” Plagg demanded. “The sooner you get better, the sooner we can leave this awful place.”

A flurry of conversation began between the kwamis. Marinette gave Adrien one last kiss and cuddled in against him again, letting sleep pull them under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one more chapter to go...


	30. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. It's been a wild ride, my sweets. Thanks for taking this journey with me!

ONE YEAR LATER

“Welcome to Miraculous Comics! Are you here for the signing?” 

The two teenage girls looked up at Adrien and giggled. “Is Nathaniel Kurtzberg really going to be here today?” the taller one asked, voice high and excited.

Adrien leaned in, a conspirator grin on his face. “He’s actually already here. I bet if you can get everyone to start chanting, he’ll start the signing early.”

The girls giggled again and joined the winding line. High whispered voices traveled back and forth. “Na-tha-niel! Na-tha-niel! Na-tha-niel!” they chanted.

“He’s going to kill you, you know. He’s trying to finish eating lunch.” Alya sliced open a box and started to pull out extra copies of “Evillustrator” issue nine.

“It’s payback for him almost spilling the beans to Marinette.”

“How are you feeling, by the way? Excited? Nervous?” 

“I feel like I might throw up,” Adrien admitted.

“Understandable. There is the possibility of her saying no, after all.” Alya turned her head to hide her wide grin. She heard the sharp intake of air.

“That was really mean.”

Alya winked and blew him a kiss.

“Na-tha-niel! Na-tha-niel! Na-tha-niel!”

The door to the back room creaked open and Adrien could make out a shock of red hair and one blue eye. He took mercy on his friend and walked closer so none of his adoring fans would catch on.

“I know this is your doing,” Nathaniel hissed.

“Enjoy it,” Adrien grinned. “There’s a pretty big turnout already and we still have over half an hour to go before we said we’d start. It really is up to you though.”

Nathaniel stood on his tippy toes and cracked the door a little wider to see the line. “I can’t believe they’re here to see me.”

“You’re hot shit,” Alya interjected, pushing the door open to grab another box of comics. Nathaniel gave a manly squeak and stepped back into hiding. 

“You can do this, man. Everyone is here because they love your book.” Adrien looked out at the growing crowd. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there are some former akuma victims out there who have found help because of it.”

“Na-tha-niel! Na-tha-niel! Na-tha-niel!”

Nathaniel straightened his spine and stepped out. “You’re right. I can do this.”

“Ahhhhhh, there he is!” a shrill voice screamed.

Adrien winked at his friends and jumped up on the counter with cat-like grace. “Welcome to Miraculous Comics, everybody!”

The line of (mostly female) customers cheered.

“As you all know, we have a very special guest with us today. He’s the amazing creator who brought us ‘Evillustrator’ and I’m going to brag and say that he is one of my best friends…the one and only Nathaniel Kurtzberg!”

The crowd erupted in screams and giggles. Alya led Nathaniel around the line and behind the waiting table piled high with copies of his comic. A life-size cardboard cutout of Evillustrator stood behind the table so Nathaniel posed with it for a moment while everyone snapped photos. His face matched his hair but he was grinning from ear to ear as he finally sat down behind the table.

_______________________________

“Delivery for M. Dupain-Cheng,” Nino said in a formal tone, bowing down and presenting a small package.

“Goober,” Marinette laughed. She grabbed the box and sat it on her desk. “How did you manage to get sent over here? I thought you were keeping your route on the east side.”

“Brandon saw your name on the outgoing list and threw it my way. You have time for lunch?”

Marinette looked down at the design mock-ups littering her desk. “I think I can manage a quick one for my bestest friend.”

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

The pair journeyed down the street to a small café Marinette had been frequenting since landing her design assistant job at Veron. 

“Okay, so I have to tell you something that I’m not supposed to tell you,” Nino began as soon as they sat down.

“On a scale of hangnail to slit throat, how bad will Alya hurt you if you tell me?”

Nino considered for a moment. “I honestly have no idea. She is planning to tell you herself but I can’t hold it in anymore and you’re my best friend and—“

“Alya’s pregnant?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Shhhhhh! Geez!” Nino panicked and then a big dopey grin took over his face. “That’s not even all.”

“Nino Ramona Lahiffe—“

“Not my middle name.”

“Tell me!”

Nino scooted forward in his chair and leaned his face close. “We’ve been married for three weeks.”

“WHAT?!” Marinette sputtered and sat her mug down before she spilled coffee everywhere. “You don’t have to worry about Alya killing you because I’m going to. How could you do this and not tell anybody?!”

Nino laughed, “It was Alya’s idea, I swear. She called me on a Tuesday afternoon and told me to get my ass to the Mairie because she had put in our marriage application and it was ready.”

“And you didn’t know she had filled out the application?”

“She forged my signature. Man, I love her.”

“Illegalities aside,” Marinette coughed, “you would have still needed a witness. If Adrien was there and he didn’t tell me—“

“Chill. We just used some guy that was there waiting to defend a traffic ticket.”

“Friendship over.”

“Did you forget the part where you’re going to be Aunt Mari?” Nino grinned hopefully.

Marinette melted. “We’re going to have a little superhero baby.” She grabbed her phone from her purse. “Okay, we’re going to need to do a wedding shower and a baby shower. I wonder if Alya will want to have them separate or combine them. You’ll probably get more stuff if you do them separate so that’s what we’ll do. How far along is she in the pregnancy? Are you going to find out the sex of the baby? Oh crap, we have so much to do. You better be moving in with her because your place is crap—“

“First, I’m going to need you to breathe.”

Marinette took in a big breath.

“Okay, you have to let it back out or you’ll pass out.”

Nino grunted as Marinette leapt from her seat and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m so happy for you, Ninny!”

__________________________

Adrien groaned as Marinette clenched around him. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted while she writhed beneath him.

“Holy cats, you’re beautiful,” he panted.

She looked up and smiled. “You’re…” He twisted his hip and gave a pleased grin when her eyes rolled back.

“Not fair,” she complained, breathlessly.

“I love you so much.”

Marinette hummed back in pleasure and brought her hips up from the mattress to start meeting him stroke for stroke. Adrien felt the pressure building inside as his climax drew near. He opened his mouth to tell her and instead—

“Marry me!” He yelled as he reached orgasm.

Marinette stilled beneath him. Adrien’s arms gave out and he fell on top of her with a grunt. 

“Adrien, honey.”

“Hmmm?”

“Please tell me you didn’t just propose to me while we were fucking.”

Ice ran through Adrien’s veins as he pushed himself off his girlfriend and fell to her side. Had he really…did he just… “Damn it,” he moaned. “I ruined everything!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“There is supposed to be dinner and candles and a freaking champagne flute with the ring in it and I came home to change and you were getting out of the shower and you know I can’t resist you when you smell like fresh mint and—“

“Wait. You were really going to propose tonight?” Marinette propped herself up on an elbow, eyes wide.

Adrien looked up at her through messy sex hair. He gave her a slow blink and bit his bottom lip.

“Get up!” Marinette demanded, pushing herself off the bed.

“What?”

“You’re not getting off that easy, Mister. I demand dinner and candles and a freaking champagne flute with a ring!” She walked over to their dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of panties.

Adrien watched her from the bed, stunned. “So you really want to be the future Mrs. Agreste?”

“Well,” Marinette grinned as she slid a silk thigh-high up her leg, “I might have another offer.”

“I’ll scratch his eyes out.”

“I doubt you could. He’s purr-fectly capable of handling himself.”

“Ah,” Adrien said. “I don’t know how I feline about you thinking about another man on the night of our impending engagement.”

“We aren’t married yet. It’s only fair that I give my other love a chance.”

“Is that so?”

Marinette came back to the bed after adjusting her garter belt. “That’s so, Mr. Agreste.”

“Plagg! Claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how much everyone's comments have meant to me throughout this story. I had an absolute blast writing it. You guys are the best!


End file.
